Love and War
by KNO
Summary: AU. Stationed at Fort Minato, Commander Neji Hyuga is in heavy preparation to battle the elusive Itachi Uchiha. However, his focus is daunted in the form of a bun-wearing female, a welcome distraction for Neji in a war torn country. Rated Mature. DISCONTINUED.
1. Arrival

_I might as well explain myself. Sigh._

_This was going to be a one-shot for Vicissitude. . . And then it turned into a raving monster of eleven pages. Yeah, no thank you._

_So, here it is. Much to my displeasure._

_Though, I'm really happy to write this._

_For those of you have read Chevalier, this is somewhat similar. Except that both Neji and TenTen are knights. . . and that's all I say. You'll find out the rest as you go._

_This is also another AU. I hope you all realize I like these a lot more than canon-ness now. ;)_

_This story is heavily influenced by a few books, specifically those of Tamora Pierce and Kristin Cashore (AKA, the Protector of the Small series and Fire). If you haven't read those books, I really wish you would. Both authors are extremely talented and worthy enough for your eyes, I promise. :)_

_Anyway, I'm still not sure how many chapters, where I'll end it, etc. You regular readers know the drill with me. I'll end it once I have my fun. ;D_

_For any new readers, welcome to the madness. I am your authoress, KNO, the runner of this show. Bear with my extremely long A/Ns. I include small hints and tidbits for chapters. You might get a cookie if I'm in a good mood. We'll see. ;)_

_And now, without further ado . . ._

_My disclaimer. XD_

**Disclaimer:** You know those annoying seagulls on Finding Nemo? Yeah, apply that to this and think the opposite. ;) Please and thank you.

* * *

_Love and War._

When Neji first accepted the position of Commander of the first five squads of the Empire, he couldn't be more green.

He had finished the required eight years for pages and squires, and upon his graduation to knighthood, Neji had received an offer he had been unable to refuse.

It had surprised him, though Neji had realized everyone had been watching him, considering him the best knight out of his year.

Still, upon the untimely death of Asuma Sarutobi, the former commander of the Five Squads, most had speculated the position to go to a more experienced knight, not some fresh graduate.

Desperate to prove himself, Neji had taken sure measures to make a name for himself. He reappointed captains of the five squads to knights he knew personally—ones he trusted with his life. He kept the democracy Asuma had created; the five captains were allowed to dismiss and hire knights as they pleased, charging second-in-commands in case of accidents and deaths. Neji was in command of the first squad, an assemblage of thirty men. The other squads varied in number, though they were all larger than Neji's first.

It was a continuous life. Neji couldn't recall the last time he'd had a holiday by himself.

When their services weren't being requested, the squads were on tours throughout the country, seeing to the populace and settling city conflicts.

Neji had been on a tour in Sunagakure, the capital of a neighboring country, when he had received news of the outbreak of war.

That had been months ago, and Neji was finding himself shipped all over the country to defend and protect.

He was growing weary of it.

-

The Five Squads were traveling out to Fort Minato, a week's ride from the Queen's City of Konohagakure.

It was day three, and already Neji was sick of riding, though the fresh air was the only thing that kept him sane.

During long processions like this, Neji did not enforce formations. The five squads mingled among each other, conversing easily while they still could.

Neji rode by himself, several feet in front of the large crowd.

Neji was slowly considering the sky when a figure entered his peripheral vision.

Neji looked over.

It was a woman riding a dappled grey horse, her chestnut brown hair drawn into buns on the top of her head.

She was smiling at him, something Neji was unaccustomed to.

"I must say, it's nice to finally meet you, Commander. It's been a personal wish of mine ever since I got knighted."

Neji was studying her face, trying to place her. She was not in his squad, certainly; he would have remembered.

"I'm sorry," Neji murmured, "I don't think we've been acquainted."

"Oh, of course."

The woman rose in her saddle and held her hand out for Neji to grasp, leaning out over her horse to reach him. Puzzled and concerned for her grip on the horse, Neji quickly shook her extended hand. He exhaled smoothly when the woman sat back in her saddle.

"I'm TenTen. I'm second-in-command of squad two."

Squad two was under the leadership of Kiba Inuzuka. In the past few months since the war, Neji had favored taking Kiba's squad along with him on journeys and battles. Neji was surprised he hadn't met her before.

He stated it aloud, "I don't recall seeing you in the past few months on tours."

"Kiba appointed me as his second-in-command back in June, but I've been called away the past few months. . . My father passed."

Neji glanced at her.

"My condolences."

TenTen dismissed it with a shake of her head.

"No need. He'd been sick for a while. Anyway, I returned just in time—I would've hated to miss this grand trek across the country."

Neji did not feel obligated to respond.

However, the woman carried on speaking.

"I know there have been more tussles in the past few weeks," she murmured, voice turning serious. "Are there many fights expected at Fort Minato, Commander?"

Neji considered the road before him, thoughtful.

"The reports I've received have been grim. Their defense at Fort Minato is lacking in both number and strength. There have been at least fifteen attacks alone in the past two weeks. There will be more, if Itachi can have his way."

TenTen hesitated before asking a further question.

"Have you fought him? Uchiha? I hear he's ruthless."

"I have, but briefly. He retreated before it got too heated."

"What a shame," TenTen commented. "It would be fulfilling to wring his blasted little neck."

Neji had heard talk like this before, and its amusement was wasted on him. Itachi Uchiha was no pushover, as some soldiers and nobles preferred to think. Neji knew for a fact his power and strength overrode Neji's any day.

"TenTen!" called a voice from behind them.

TenTen treated Neji to an apologetic look before turning her horse.

"Nice talking with you, Commander. Excuse me."

She left Neji's sight, guiding her horse back to the group a few feet behind.

Neji reflected on the woman that had just left.

She seemed brash and talkative, reminding Neji of the healer from Shikamaru's squad, Ino Yamanaka. But she seemed to desire battle.

Only time would tell if she would be able to stomach the vehemence of war.

-

Fort Minato was an impressive stone structure that covered two acres of green field.

Battlements were inserted around the perimeter of the top wall's parapet. Soldiers were stationed at each gap of the battlement. When they caught sight of the Five Squads, horns signaled their arrival, echoing across the plain.

This was useful. If there was an attack, people outside of the fort's walls would hear the call and could return.

Fort Minato was named after an impressive king that was the father of squad five's own captain, Naruto Uzumaki. Minato had died in battle during a war a decade before; his valor earned him an unforgettable place in the Fire Country's history.

Neji allowed the five squads to ride ahead of him into the fort; he was surveying the grounds for potential traps and advantages for surprises from enemies.

Thick woods provided cover for enemies, shielding them from the north and west walls. To the south, the land sloped down, stretching into a long field that led to a glittering sea on the horizon. In the east, the way they'd entered, was the main road, leading back to the Queen's City.

Resolving to view the remaining grounds in the morning, Neji nudged his horse to the front gate, dismounting when he was past the threshold.

Moegi, his squire, stood waiting, orange hair tied back from her face.

With a small smile she retrieved his horse's reins and led the mare away to the fort's stables.

"Commander," murmured a deep voice.

Neji turned to a brown haired, stocky man with dark almond-shaped eyes.

"I am Captain Yamato, the current commander of Fort Minato. Welcome, Commander Hyuga."

Neji briefly accepted Yamato's broad hand to shake.

"Thank you for accepting my troops. Are you aware of how our system works, Captain Yamato?"

"Vaguely. It has been a long time since we've been near court."

"I will refresh your memory, then. I came to the position of Commander of the Five Squads two years ago, upon my knighting. There are many who consider me inexperienced. I disagree. I have spent these past two years endlessly traveling the country. I have seen war and death and I warrant these experiences could top even the oldest soldier. In the Five Squads there are five distinct captains. I am in charge of the first. You will meet the other captains later, when time allows. In the meantime, I'd like a tour of Fort Minato. I have visited here shortly in my squire service, but that was when Kakashi Hatake was in charge. Since then, I'm sure things have changed."

"Kakashi was my mentor and teacher for several years. His protege," Yamato added. "He passed the reins to me when the war called him away."

A part of Neji's brain settled. If Yamato was a student of Kakashi, there was no doubt the fort was in top form.

Neji voiced his opinion aloud.

"Captain Hatake made a good choice then, if you are his protege. I can tell this has been a difficult structure to defend with so little soldiers you have. I commend you for your bravery and temerity."

Yamato bowed his head in thanks.

"It _has_ been difficult. Our number has diminished severely with all of these relentless attacks from Uchiha. We do as much damage as they do, but every time they show, there are new soldiers. I don't know how many he has in his control, but there are enough to spare if he sends us new ones every scuffle. It's like he's testing us."

Neji concealed his nervous swallow.

New soldiers with every attack? If the damage was as Yamato said, there was hardly any soldiers left by the end of the battles. Where was Itachi getting all these troops?

"This is disturbing news," Neji muttered lowly, eyes trained on the ground as he thought.

"Yes, but my men are relieved you've come with reinforcements. It will take considerable stress off our shoulders."

Neji clapped the older man's shoulder in reassurance.

"We go where we're needed, Captain Yamato, that's all. Thank you for your hospitality for my squads. If there's any trouble with them, report it to me and I shall personally take care of it. Now, would you be kind enough to show me to my quarters? I need to review some letters from the Queen."

"Of course, Commander."

Yamato led him to the officer's barracks, a wide set stone building located on the west wall.

Neji's room was the last of ten separate rooms, all connected by a dimly lit and winding hallway. It was of modest size, a desk set into the corner and a small bookshelf next to the single window.

Moegi had already set out Neji's things on his bed.

Yamato left Neji by himself, bowing quickly as he shut the door behind him.

Neji slowly sat down at his desk chair, turning to the window.

The sun had started to dim, casting gold rays on everything in sight. Neji could see squad members dallying to the mess hall on the other side of camp, joking and laughing.

Neji let them be.

War would come soon enough, and then there would be no time for amusement and light-heartedness.

Neji let them enjoy it while they could.

* * *

_Yes, it's slightly depressing at the end._

_But never fear!_

_I'll keep this ride interesting for your sakes. ;)_

_Do me a favor and review, please._


	2. Assessment

_Hello, friends. :)_

CagalliTen: _Action will come soon, I promise. ;)_

Chirisaa Tomoko: _Aw, thanks! I hope I can continue to supply "greatness". :D_

Uglyfangirl27: _Thank you! :D_

HeavensPheonix561: _Thanks, dear. :)_

Shubhs: _I swear it has totally different occurrences. :) And I'll try REALLY HARD to keep it from sounding redundant._

_:D_

**Disclaimer:** I think you know that I know that I don't own this. . .

* * *

_Assessment._

Neji met with Yamato after breakfast the next morning, intent on a tour.

Yamato was a gracious host, tolerating Neji's penetrating questions with incredible patience.

At midday, Neji dismissed Yamato to ensure the man had his lunch. Neji walked to the stables and saddled his horse, not recalling the last time he'd done it without Moegi at his elbow.

Neji mounted and clutched the leather reins, nudging his horse through the compound to the gate. The soldiers at the gate let him through without any trouble.

It was a nice autumn day, red-gold and brown-orange leaves swirling across the land. The fog had burned off completely, leaving the grass dry.

Neji first checked the main road to see if it was still unobstructed. It was, and Neji turned to the woods surrounding the north and west.

The thick wood held healthy signs of animals. Bark was scraped off, certain indications of deer. Foxes lied in the underbrush. Varieties of birds had nests in the nooks and crannies of trees. Small trails were throughout the forest, and inconspicuous marks were on every tenth tree, pointing back to the fort.

_Markers for friendly visitors_, Neji thought, gazing up at the single line. _They've done well here, for all the obstacles they have._

Neji rode through the woods to reach the last remaining place he hadn't looked over; the south road that led to the sea.

It was wide and stretching open land, lazy hills dotting the landscape. Lying on the horizon was the sea, glittering sharply. The back road was merely flattened, snaking grass, following all the way to the sea and then continuing past it to the next town.

_If Itachi is stupid enough to attack from the south, we'll be prepared. We'd see his forces from miles off. Our main problem will be the woods, and I don't even want to consider Itachi attacking under the cover of night._

Neji sighed and leaned momentarily on his saddle horn, thinking.

Attack was imminent, Neji knew. He had been unable to elude Itachi's forces for long, and if there were scouts in the woods as Neji expected, then it would not remain secret that the Five Squads had arrived at Fort Minato.

Exhaling again, Neji lightly prodded his mare back to the fort's south entrance.

There were so many things he had to take care of, today rather than later. He had to consult with Yamato and the other four captains. He had to see to his own squad, ensuring they lacked injuries and were getting the rest they needed. He had to assign the cleaning of his arsenal to Moegi. He had to send correspondence to the Queen and his cousin.

Neji shook his head. So much work to be done.

Neji reached the safety of the fort's thick stone walls and dismounted, inveigling the horse to the stables.

He unsaddled his horse, removing the tack thoughtfully.

After seeing to his mare's food and water, Neji left her in her stall, taking her quiet snort as thanks.

Neji began walking toward the mess hall, a large wooden facility along the west wall.

Soldiers milled around, finished eating their midday meal.

They bowed or saluted to Neji as he passed, showing respect. Neji nodded to them and continued on his way, his stomach growling uncomfortably.

The mess was still a little over halfway full, soldiers lounging and conversing. Neji hugged the wall, wishing to avoid attention so he could eat by himself.

The gods had another agenda entirely.

The moment Neji sat down at an empty table and picked up his spoon, a pair of soldiers approached him.

From their expressions, they'd been arguing.

"Excuse us, Commander, but we need a disagreement settled from an unbiased party," one soldier murmured, dark eyes flitting swiftly to his red-faced counterpart.

Neji stopped himself from looking forlornly at his food and focused on the two in front of him.

"Is it such an important matter that your squad captain could not take care of it?" Neji suggested levelly, memorizing the two's faces for future reference.

"We would, Commander, but Captain Nara is nowhere to be found," said the red-faced soldier, shrugging.

Neji silently cursed Shikamaru from keeping him from his lunch. The lazy ass had probably stolen away to be by himself, sleeping or studying his beloved clouds.

"What's your disagreement, then? Account your stories one at a time."

Neji listened patiently, ignoring the rumblings of his stomach. Ultimately, at the end of both accounts, Neji ruled the dark-eyed soldier was at fault and charged him with paying the red-faced soldier back.

But this was not the end of Neji's suffering, unfortunately.

After the two soldiers left, the entire mess seemed intent on telling Neji their various problems.

So-and-so stole my new saddlebags; he put frogs in my bunk; she took my boots without asking. Neji felt he was in charge of nothing more than a large brood of children, not well-trained and Empire-employed soldiers.

Technically, Neji could have sent them away, referring them to their squad captains, or at the very least, their squad seconds-in-command. But Neji had learned enough in the last two years to know that sending them away would do nothing but create distrust and dubiety in their commander. Neji would have none of that, even if it cost him his meal.

Finally, the last of the complainers and arguers left, leaving Neji to his solitude.

Well, almost.

"I don't know how you managed to tolerate all of that horse dung," said a female voice.

Neji looked up, surprised he hadn't noticed her before.

He swallowed the cold soup that had been hot when he'd received it.

Neji considered the woman settled obliquely from him.

He casually answered her, "Is that what you saw it as?"

TenTen nodded once, looking Neji over.

"Their squad captains could have easily taken care of all of those problems and left you to your lunch. Why didn't you turn them away?"

Neji cleared his throat.

"Even a commander must deal with small problems every once and a while. It keeps the soldiers in line, knowing I'm aware of them. And it keeps me humble."

TenTen snorted, as if this was folly.

Neji ingested more soup as he waited for her to speak.

"You cannot expect to maintain their trust from merely hearing the problems of a few," TenTen argued, brown eyes intent.

Neji set down his spoon, glancing at her.

"Is there something you need, Lieutenant?" Neji inquired flatly, referring to her official title.

A twinge of annoyance twitched at TenTen's mouth.

"Of course not, Commander. I just had the one question."

"Then perhaps you can run an errand for me and leave me to my lunch?"

Jaw clenched, the brown eyed woman murmured, "What errand do you wish for me to run?"

"I need to speak to the other four captains and Captain Yamato in here as soon as possible. Inform them, please."

TenTen stood and began to leave when Neji remembered something.

"Lieutenant?" Neji called, staring at her.

TenTen reluctantly turned, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, Commander?"

Neji hesitantly said, "If you are unable to find Captain Nara, be sure to check the roofs and the tops of the walls."

TenTen shot him a contorted, bemused look but nodded and exited the mess.

Neji made a mental note to assign Shikamaru latrine duty for a week.

-

By the time Neji finished his cold lunch, the four captains had assembled in the mess, along with Captain Yamato.

Neji looked them over and allowed a kitchen employee to take away his plate.

Neji cleared his throat and spoke.

"This morning, I took a tour of the fort with Captain Yamato. If you've noticed, there are woods to the north and west. I went through it after my tour this morning. They'll be impossible to see through at night, even on the ramparts. They're just too thick. There are ways to avoid this, but I'd like suggestions."

"Traps," Kiba Inuzuka immediately expressed, mouth firm.

Neji frowned.

"Traps, yes, but I wouldn't doubt that Itachi already has scouts in the woods. Our arrival was nothing more than conspicuous."

"If we set the traps far back, it would hold Itachi up for a little while, Neji," murmured Naruto.

"'A little while' is not acceptable, Naruto. This is Itachi we're speaking of."

Naruto rolled his eyes.

Shino spoke up, captain of squad three.

"A little while is still enough to hold Uchiha, if you'll agree, Commander."

Neji sighed, overruled.

"Fine. Traps will be set back in the woods." Neji turned to Yamato. "How many archers are under your control here?"

"All of the soldiers here are trained in archery."

Neji nodded approvingly.

"Then from now on, they will carry bows and arrows when they take their shifts on the ramparts. If there is an attack, double the archers on the north and west walls; Itachi is no stranger to two-fronted attacks."

Yamato nodded dutifully.

Neji eyed them.

"Dismissed."

Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru, and Yamato all stood, filing out of the mess hall.

Kiba remained, leaning freely on the back of the bench.

"Kiba?"

"My lieutenant seems to think you're an ass."

Neji's brow furrowed.

"She said that?"

"Yes. I'd like to apologize on her behalf, since she probably won't do it herself."

Neji's frown deepened.

"All I did was send her on an errand," Neji stated, bewildered.

"Apparently that's equivalent to squire's work for her." Kiba sighed. "Forgive her behavior, Neji. Her father passed only a month or so ago. It's been a while since she's been with the squad."

"Surely in that time she has not forgotten that she obeys orders when an officer gives them," Neji appealed.

"I know. If it helps, I already gave her latrine duty for a week for her contentiousness."

Neji exhaled.

"She'll be stuck with Shikamaru, then. He's taken to hiding where no one can find him."

Kiba snorted.

"Serves him right, his head always being up in the clouds." Kiba lost his smile. "But please excuse TenTen's behavior. She'll grow on you, if given the chance. She's a good leader and a skilled fighter. She never misses a target."

On this last point Neji was skeptical, thinking Kiba was being boastful, but he nodded anyway.

"When do you think Itachi will strike next, Neji?" Kiba asked quietly.

Neji absently thumped the table.

"I give him a week or so to assemble forces. I expect an attack by Sunday."

Kiba's Adam's apple bobbed.

"So soon?" he prompted.

"Yes. Itachi likes to keep us on our toes, remember?"

Kiba sighed noisily and stood, stretching.

"Great. I'll have to make my squad run drills all day tomorrow to make sure they haven't been slacking. They're going to hate me for the next twenty-four hours."

Neji smiled wryly.

"It gives them character, Kiba."

"Character my ass. Have you met my squad? No amount of drills or training would make them upstanding."

Neji shook his head at his friend and said goodbye, retreating to the officer's barracks.

-

Neji wasted the rest of daylight inside his room, writing letters and drawing up strategy.

He stopped when his head started aching, glancing out the window.

The sun was setting, afternoon slowly meandering into twilight.

Neji sighed, leaning back in his desk chair.

The mess would be serving the night's meal by now.

Neji frowned, but stood, exiting the officer's barracks at leisure.

The mess hall was crowded, soldiers spilling outside of the doors in loose lines as they waited for food.

They let Neji pass in front of them without complaint.

It was raucous and incredibly disorganized in the mess. Soldiers lounged and ate with their mouths open, yelled across the expansive room, threw food at their table-mates.

Neji itched to restore order, but held himself back.

As he was waiting in line, Neji surveyed the large company.

A group of about fifteen soldiers crowded together in the middle, shielding Neji from what was going on. Forehead wrinkled, Neji broke from the line and started towards the group.

The soldiers disassembled, giving way to the attraction, a quartet of soldiers who appeared to be playing cards.

"Are you gambling?" Neji asked in his deep, low voice, in slight disbelief. "Surely you've all heard of my policy on gambling, whether you're in my squad or not."

The soldier's heads snapped up, startled.

Subtlety, three of the soldiers began to stow away their cards. They did not meet Neji's eyes. All except one.

Brown eyes stared straight at him, unashamed.

"We're only gambling a little, Commander. Would you care to play?"

Neji studied TenTen, Kiba's second-in-command. She did not look even slightly remorseful.

"No, thank you."

TenTen raised her eyebrows.

"Really? Are you afraid I'll win all of your money, Commander?"

It instantly grew quiet in the mess, soldiers and captains alike watching to see how their commander would respond.

Neji inwardly sighed. He had no choice.

"What are the stakes?" he murmured, reaching out for a chair.

The soldiers next to him tensed up; TenTen grinned, holding her hand out to collect everyone's cards.

"Fifty coins for the winner," she announced, eyeing Neji easily.

The corner of Neji's mouth quirked down, but he removed the purse of money he kept in his breeches' pocket.

He poured the money out on the table.

A soldier whistled low and steady.

"One hundred coins," TenTen stated, staring at Neji with her head cocked. She looked intrigued. "Are you that confident you'll win, Commander?"

"I know I'll win," Neji boldly muttered, staring back at her unflinchingly.

TenTen smiled and dealt the cards, swiftly explaining the rules of poker.

The game went fast, and soon, the other three soldiers were out, leaving just Neji and TenTen.

"Do you wish to give up, Commander? Save yourself some embarrassment?"

Neji ignored her, considering his cards.

Jack of spades. Eight of diamonds. Two of hearts. Five of spades. Six of clubs.

It was an awful hand and Neji knew he was a good bluffer.

He looked at TenTen. Her brown eyes were fixed on him, calculating.

Neji glanced again at his cards.

"Fold."

TenTen's eyes sparked with curiosity.

Neji placed his cards down on the table between them.

TenTen smiled after she looked them over, casting her own cards out.

A full house.

Neji ceded defeat, allowing TenTen to take his money.

"I'll buy you a drink when we get back to civilization, Commander," TenTen assured, scooping the money into a small brown pouch.

Neji stood and glanced at her over his shoulder as he went to the food line.

He found Naruto next to him.

"What happened?" the blonde asked, amusement bounding in his blue eyes.

Neji sighed grumpily.

"She stole my money, the crass carper."

Naruto snorted and clapped Neji on the shoulder.

"Don't worry. You'll have time to recover your manly pride when Itachi gets here."

Neji pursed his lips and assigned Naruto latrine duty for the next week.

* * *

_Hahaha._

_Just a little humor for the end. ;)_

_Review, please._


	3. Omens

_I hope all of you are well. :) I'm not. I'm so congested I can barely breathe, which is why I've taken to staying doped up on Theraflu. My head is all fuzzy. . ._

_XD_

_Disregard that last._

neji's goddess: _Have you read Wild Magic? I think that's what I plan to read next. . . Daine's story interests me a lot._

Chirisaa Tomoko: _Yeah, he's terrible at cards. ;D_

loves-emo-guys-with-hair: _Thank you. :)_

HeavensPheonix561: _Thanks. :)_

Uglyfangirl27: _Erm. . . I haven't started the next chapter on WaP yet. . . I might have one posted by next weeks sometime. I'm on Thanksgiving break so I'll have more time to write._

Shubhs: _:D Thanks!_

**Disclaimer:** Duh, duh, duh! Sharkman!

* * *

_Omens._

Neji didn't give Itachi enough credit.

He attacked on Saturday with a full force and several companies of soldiers.

It was daytime, around ten in the morning.

Neji rushed out of the officer's barracks, strapping his sword belt over his chain mail and tunic. Moegi had already fled to prepare Neji's horse, in case he needed to ride out.

Face set with grim determination, Neji took the stairs up the ramparts two at a time, intent on seeing what Itachi had presented.

The Five Squads had kept to Neji's plans—archers were doubled on the north and west ramparts, bows and arrows trained ready, eyes sharp under their helmets.

Neji had assigned the five squads to distinctive walls. Neji's first and Kiba's second shared the north wall. Shino took charge of the east, Shikamaru to the west, and Naruto controlled the south.

Neji passed between the lined rows of archers and his and Kiba's squad of soldiers. It was cramped quarters for the one hundred or so soldiers. Neji pressed past them to get to where Kiba stood at the center of the rampart.

"Report," Neji stated swiftly, clenching his sword hilt as he surveyed Itachi's forces.

"He showed up only a few minutes ago. The sentries saw him first and called the alarm. He entered from the northern woods. Currently, he's just waiting. I don't know for what. But it seems his soldiers are at the front. He placed his archers in the back. If they plan to shoot, they'll have to gather at a closer range. They're out of range for us right now. We'll have to wait."

Neji stared at the man who was the cause of this war. He rode on a black stallion, barking orders as he rode between the separated foot soldiers and the archers.

Neji clenched his jaw.

"When will we have them in range?"

Before Kiba could speak, his lieutenant answered for him, on the other side of Kiba.

Neji glanced at her.

She held a longbow, already strung and held in place by her fingers.

"Three yards before I can shoot surely," she murmured, eyes trained on the enemy. "And I'm speaking of the foot soldiers, not the archers. To nail them, they'll need to move another four yards."

Kiba caught Neji's eye.

"They hold crossbows, not longbows like our archers on the ramparts."

"Crossbows need less range than our longbows," TenTen said again, voice level. "It will be a struggle to hit them before they hit us."

"If we ordered some damn crossbows this wouldn't be as much of a problem," Kiba muttered sharply.

"Hush. Both of you," Neji commanded, head spinning.

He licked his lips and leaned on the stone wall, thinking hard.

Neji could feel multiple pairs of eyes on him as he made up his mind.

He finally looked up.

"First and second squad will prepare to ride out and meet the enemy. Captain Yamato's archers will fill this wall, and the most skilled archers from squads one and two will remain here as well. Squads three, four, and five will remain here as well, unless we request assistance." Neji took a breath and met Kiba's eyes. "Pick your archers and prepare your soldiers. I want to be out of the fort's walls _before_ Itachi starts to get impatient."

Kiba nodded and clapped his lieutenant on the shoulder. TenTen nodded swiftly and watched him leave, taking at least a third of the soldiers on the ramparts with him. TenTen turned back to view Neji, surprised to still see him there.

He watched her as he signaled his own troops to gather their weapons and horses.

"Are you really as good a shot as you say you are?" he asked quickly, soldiers passing beside them in a hurry.

TenTen smiled grimly.

"It's the only thing I'm comfortable boasting about."

Neji's mouth lifted slightly.

"Then you're in command of the north wall, Lieutenant. May the gods bless your arrows."

He turned without another word, but he still heard what she called as he clambered down the stairs.

"And the gods bless your sword, Commander. May you kill that Uchiha bastard."

Neji couldn't stop himself from smirking as he reached the end of the stairs, striding quickly to his mare. Neji mounted and Moegi dutifully gave him the reins and his shield.

Neji gazed swiftly around.

Most of his squad were already on their horses, helmets on, shields and swords out. They looked at Neji appraisingly, awaiting orders.

"Lee?"

From behind Neji, a black and grey gelding sidled up next to Neji's mare.

Neji's second-in-command, Rock Lee sat atop his horse, helmet visor lifted up so his dark black eyes were visible.

His face was pale and sallow; Neji recalled Moegi telling him Lee had taken to the infirmary with an infection. He had just been released the day before.

Neji made a split-second decision.

"You will stay here," he found himself murmuring. "It will not do to lose both of us on the battlefield."

Lee opened his mouth to protest, but Neji clutched his shoulder in a hard grip.

"Listen, Lee," he said in an undertone. "You will stay here. In my absence, you are the commander of this fort. Everyone answers to you, understand? Do not be frightened to send someone away because they refused an order. I need you to be the leader I see you as. Now, Kiba and I are taking a little more than half of our squads out to meet Uchiha. If we send for assistance, let Naruto's squad ride out first. If we need further help, send Shikamaru. After that, we'll have to cope. I want Third Squad to remain here to defend the fort if need be. Keep the healers in the infirmary; there's no telling how many will be injured." Neji cast a swift look up at the north ramparts. "Kiba's lieutenant is in command of the northern ramparts. She will take orders from you. Other than that, you need to send messages to the other captains. Moegi?"

"Commander?" replied the young squire.

"You will follow Lieutenant Lee around, whether he needs your help or not. You will take his orders and deliver his messages. Understand?"

Moegi nodded.

Neji looked to Lee to assure his loyalty as well.

He sighed heavily, but nodded.

"Good. May the gods bless you."

Lee smiled ever so slightly.

"And you, dear friend. Don't provoke too many."

Neji ignored this last comment and spurred his horse toward the fort's large gate. Soldiers opened the gate slowly, pushing back its heavy doors.

Neji rode through with Kiba at his side, their soldiers falling in line behind them.

From the edge of the woods where Itachi stood with his troops, Neji saw the Uchiha leader stop and glance their way.

If Neji knew the Uchiha as well as he thought he did, Itachi would be smiling.

He wanted a fight. Itachi had a bloodlust that Neji had never seen before, despite all of the fierce enemies he'd met.

_I shouldn't be surprised_, Neji thought as his horse picked up to a gallop. _Itachi did slaughter his own flesh and blood. He's a monster._

Neji swallowed past the lump in his dry throat, tightening his grip on his sword, shield, and the reins of the horse.

There would be a fight and once again, Neji would give Itachi what he wanted. More blood. More sacrifice. More death.

"Neji!" called Kiba, interrupting the Commander's thoughts.

Neji's helmeted head snapped to the second squad's leader.

"What are your orders?"

Neji surveyed the flat ground ahead of them in a mere glance.

"We'll attack in groups. I don't want unnecessary deaths, and the more people there are, the more confusion. I will go first, taking all of my thirty men. You fall in behind with twenty of yours. After that, the others may go. Keep aside someone as messenger to return to the fort in case we need help."

Kiba nodded and slowed his horse, yelling out orders.

Neji motioned to his own squad, keeping their horses' strong speed.

"Get ready for a fight!" Neji found himself shouting. "May the gods guide our swords and favor us in battle!"

His surrounding squad called back with war cries and replies.

Neji trained his eyes on his first opponent, a skinny twenty year old with hatred-burning eyes.

As soon as Neji got close enough, he slashed the young man in the shoulder, in the area right above his heart. Neji did not look behind him to see if the young man fell. He knew he was dead.

Neji's mind stilled as he cut down soldier after soldier. It was almost mindless, battle. The fight was easy, and the killing was also simple, if you struck quick enough.

Neji forced his mind back to concentrating. It would not do to lose his thoughts when he was supposed to be commanding.

Neji gutted a dark-skinned boy, blood splattering his armor and helmet. Neji could barely see his sword under the slick, sickening color of crimson.

Neji bucked suddenly, someone had stabbed him in the back with the sharp end of a pole arm. It dented his plate armor. Reacting, Neji kicked his horse forward.

His breath shortened slightly. The hit had taken him off guard.

They were nearing Itachi himself; they had successfully split Itachi's army down the center. Neji met the Uchiha's eyes squarely, glaring him down. Itachi always hung back, like if these battles were tests that Neji had to pass to advance to the next trial.

Neji hated him for that.

Neji drew within sword's reach of Itachi. His veins were on fire with electricity. He swung his sword in a swift motion to loosen his tightened muscles.

Neji rose his sword to slice Itachi's head off. That was when he noticed—Itachi held no weapons. His sword was on his hip, undrawn. His shield still laid tethered to the horse's saddle horn. He wore no helmet, his mouth plastered in a firm smirk.

Neji paused angrily. What the hell was this madman doing?

And in Neji's hesitation, Itachi disappeared from his sight.

Neji reeled back, yanking on the reins. His horse whinnied about the harsh treatment. Neji would reassure his mare later. Right now, he had to find Itachi and kill him.

But . . . Neji could not seem to find him.

Unexpectedly, Neji felt a searing pain whiz by his arm.

He focused in front of him.

The archers. They were no more than twenty feet from him. A deadly range.

Neji's breath shortened.

If he had any bad luck at all, he would die in a matter of moments.

Still, Neji's instinct kicked in.

He turned and fled out of range.

This, however, did not save him from wounds.

Someone shot his horse in the leg.

Another bolt found its way to Neji's saddle.

More grazed his torso and head, nicking his helmet.

Neji wondered if they were trying to kill him or not.

"Retreat!" Neji yelled out.

He and Kiba's men finished hacking the men they were dueling to pieces before obeying Neji's sharp order.

Neji stopped at a longer distance from the archers, ensuring the soldiers that weren't dead were obeying orders.

Neji looked at the ground.

It was clear they had won this battle; Itachi's men littered the short field.

But Neji saw his own comrades as well. Neji exhaled. As soon as he reached the fort, he would have to assemble a funeral pyre outside the fort's walls and soldiers to retrieve the bodies.

It would be a mourning day.

The last of Neji's soldiers passed him, Kiba at the forefront, leading them home.

They had not had to send for extra reinforcements.

Neji tiredly dodged the last of the bolts of the enemy archers, trotting past the north entrance to the fort, Neji avoided eye contact with quickly passing soldiers.

The pain in his arm increased the moment Neji's feet touched ground; he managed to cover his stagger and carefully leaned on his mare, patting her mane in reassurance. Neji's head throbbed with lightheadedness.

Neji closed his eyes and took off his helmet, swivelling his head slowly to view his shoulder.

Blood seeped past his chain mail. Neji peered closer. The bolt had cut off chinks in the mail and clipped his skin.

Neji rubbed his head, wiping off sweat and dried blood.

"Neji?"

Neji forced his head up.

Lee stood there with Moegi, concern littering his face.

"Come on. We have to go to the infirmary."

"Not yet," Neji protested, waving Lee away when he tried to get a grip on him. "I need soldiers to retrieve the dead and build a pyre, outside the fort's walls. We must honor their service."

Lee nodded patiently.

"I will see to it personally. And of Itachi's men?"

Neji blinked at the ground, not seeing it.

"Burn them," he finally murmured. "Itachi only cares about his soldiers if they're alive. And mind the archers, if they're not gone."

Lee nodded again and told Moegi to see to Neji's horse in the stables.

With his support gone, Neji gratefully leaned on his lieutenant, who carefully led him to the infirmary along the eastern wall.

-

Neji hated being fussed over.

The extent of his injuries was a shallow gash on his left bicep and an irritated puncture on his shoulder blade from the pole arm.

Still, Sakura decided to keep him there for two hours, making sure everything was bandaged and bound.

When Neji complained, Sakura slapped him smartly on his injured arm.

"Do us all a favor, Commander, and shut your mouth. I'm almost done."

Neji served the rest of his infirmary sentence in silence, calming his dizzy head.

He was released eventually, and Lee helped him back to the officer's barracks, where Neji lied down in his room.

He fell asleep almost instantly.

When he woke up it was dark and someone had lighted a wax candle on his desk, casting long shadows on the plain walls.

Neji sat up, a little too quickly, and his head spun. Neji grabbed his mattress tightly to keep in touch with the present.

Once his head stopped protesting so much, Neji rose, albeit carefully, and went to his window.

Next to the candle on his desk, someone, probably Moegi, had placed a plate of food and a cup of water.

Neji drained the cup, but ignored the food; he wasn't hungry.

Neji stared around his room for a moment before deciding to go outside.

The night air cleared his head some, but as soon as he walked outside, Neji could smell the smoke.

He stumbled to the north gate and caught the glimpse of a brilliant fire. The bodies were not visible behind the flames. Neji bowed his head and whispered to the passed soldiers, "May the gods rest your souls and grant rewards for your services in the afterlife."

A voice spoke from behind.

"They're dead, Commander. They can't hear you."

Neji turned and walked to TenTen's side.

"Prayers are not meant for the dead. Only their souls," Neji retorted quietly.

The fire torches set on the walls of the fort made Neji able to see her eyes. Her eyes were darker at night than in the sunlight.

"I doubt their souls hear you either," she murmured faithlessly as she started up the steps to the ramparts.

Neji followed her, compelled.

"The only beings I need hear me are the gods, Lieutenant. They are the ones who hold such things in order."

He heard TenTen sigh next to him.

They were walking at an easy pace past the many sentries on the walls.

TenTen did not speak again until they reached the southern rampart, stopping to look up at him.

"I did not think you a religious sort of person."

Neji shrugged, his arm and shoulder blade sending him protesting throbs.

"I'm not," he contradicted. "But then again, everyone has to believe in something. And I believe there are beings—gods—that control things beyond human control. Life and death, for instance. But I am a believer of Fate as well."

TenTen smiled lightly as a breeze picked up, swirling her loose tunic. She leaned on the rampart wall.

"Fate?"

"Yes. Things happen to people because it is their fate."

"Like death," TenTen clarified.

"Yes, like death."

TenTen smirked up at him and shook her head, looking out over the ramparts to the southern hills.

"You know," she murmured softly, "you may be an ass, but even I can see you're a good leader."

A smile tugged at Neji's mouth.

"You think I'm an ass?"

TenTen shrugged.

"I'm reserving my judgement, Commander. From what you displayed today, you could prove yourself to me yet."

Neji raised his eyebrows at the ground below.

"I don't see how I have anything to prove to you."

TenTen pursed her lips.

"You might not see it that way," she stated loosely.

Neji sighed and decided to let it alone.

"I saw that bolt graze you. I killed that archer for you. Will your arm be alright?"

"Yes. It got more attention than what it was worth. And thank you."

"For what?" TenTen asked airily.

"For watching my back."

TenTen smiled wryly.

"No thanks necessary, Commander. I was just doing what I hope you would do for any of your soldiers."

Neji glanced at her, eyes running over her face.

"I guess Fate thinks you're useful to me."

TenTen did not reply with an answer.

-

Miles away, Itachi halted his stallion and dismounted, leading the horse to water.

He was unaccompanied; Itachi had given strict orders to his soldiers that if they were to live, they should travel to Tanzaku-gai.(1)

Itachi smiled thinly.

He had such brilliant plans for Tanzaku-gai, such plans. The rollicking town was infamous for its gambling and easy prostitutes. A completely undefended sprawl, save for a few soldiers.

It was the perfect message, practically presented to Itachi on a golden platter.

Itachi's stallion churred lowly and lied down, resting its legs. Itachi sat down beside it, absently patting its coat.

The dark-haired man's thoughts shifted to the twenty-two year old whom his visit to Fort Minato had been paid to.

It was always interesting to Itachi how his young Hyuga friend reacted to his visits. Always the calculated assembly of soldiers he put together, the extensive plans and strategy.

Itachi smirked.

It was almost boring to read the young commander.

Still, Itachi had to give some credit to the Commander. Not many could cut down a fourth of an army by himself.

Or stare archers in the face.

Itachi stood, persuading his horse up.

It was a stupid move on the Hyuga's behalf. If Itachi hadn't personally instructed the archers not to shoot him . . . well, he'd be dead.

Itachi smiled slyly.

Yes, he had plans for the commander. Plans, indeed. And the best part was the commander would never know it.

Itachi nodded to himself and mounted his horse.

It was time to arrive at Tanzaku-gai and get the festivities underway.

Itachi smirked and kicked his stallion into a gallop.

* * *

(1) Remember in _Naruto_ when Naruto and Jiraiya have to go looking for Tsunade and find her gambling and stuff? Yeah, well, that town is Tanzaku-gai.

_Ha. You weren't expecting that last bit from Itachi, were you?_

_Neither was I. ;D_

_Review please._


	4. Burnt

_Ugh. This is so much shorter than what I wanted it to be. . ._

HeavensPheonix561: _Hahah. :)_

neji's goddess: _I just bought it today. :) I'm expecting greatness. I haven't read those---a friend told me they weren't very good. But I'll read the Amazon reviews and figure it out from there. :) Miss Cashore is a fairly new author; if you can't find her in your libraries, you should probably try a bookstore like Books-A-Million or Barnes & Noble. They carry her books in the Young Adult section._

Fake Bliss: _He is evil. . . ;D_

Chirisaa Tomoko: _Hahahaha. :)_

**Disclaimer:** I'm thankful Kishimoto came up with it first. Everyone knows I'd run it into the ground.

* * *

_Burnt._

A messenger came in late on Wednesday night, wild-eyed and harking at the top of his lungs.

Neji came out of the officer's barracks with sleep still in his eyes and the other four captains at his heels, Shikamaru bringing up the rear with a wide yawn.

Sentries held the messenger by the elbow, attempting to calm him down. The messenger wasn't listening.

When he saw Neji coming forward, he started shrieking.

Eyes narrowed, Neji reached the messenger and cuffed him sharply across the face.

The messenger's screeches stopped on a shrill note; he seemed stunned into silence.

"Get a hold of yourself," Neji murmured into the shorter man's face, "and tell me my damn message."

The messenger fearfully met Neji's eyes.

His voice shook when he spoke.

"The—the town Tanzaku-gai. It—it was b—burned to the ground!"

Neji stared at the messenger, looking him straight in the eyes.

Neji sighed.

The fool was telling the truth.

"How?"

The messenger blinked.

"Itachi Uchiha, sir. He was sighted this morning, but . . . no one saw him with his soldiers at Tanzaku-gai." The messenger shook his head, sadness encroaching on his face. "His lieutenant, Kisame Hoshigaki. . . He led the assault personally. . . They set fire to everything. Tanzaku-gai . . . it has barely a handful of soldiers. Literally, it sports no defense. They had no chance."

Neji swallowed past the weight in his throat.

"Were their survivors?"

The messenger frowned.

"I'm not particularly sure. You are the first person I've alerted."

Neji forced himself to ask the final question he already knew the answer to.

"Itachi and Kisame have fled?"

The messenger reluctantly nodded.

"With all of their soldiers, Commander."

Neji inhaled deeply and briefly closed his eyes. A headache was brewing behind his eyebrows, putting pressure on his eyes.

He clapped the messenger on the shoulder.

"Thank you. You may stay here the night, and then I will send you with escorts to the Queen's City to relay this same message."

The messenger nodded and the sentries started away with him, walking towards the visitor's barracks.

Neji silently turned to his captains, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I need two squads, preferably smaller ones to go with me to Tanzaku-gai. We must check for survivors and bury the dead properly."

The four looked at each other.

"Kiba and I will go," muttered Shikamaru, speaking up in his flat voice.

Neji considered the lazy leader of squad four.

Shikamaru stretched, eyeing Neji seriously.

"What? I get to shirk latrine duty this way. This whole thing is a drag, but at least it's not latrine duty."

Neji smiled grimly and kneaded the back of his neck.

"Fine. Then assemble your squads. We leave as soon as possible."

"Neji?" Naruto asked after the other three had trotted off. "You didn't say—are you leaving your squad here?"

Neji nodded reluctantly.

"Yes. Inform Lee, won't you? This is too small a job to take three squads and leave Fort Minato unfairly defended."

Naruto nodded and patted Neji's shoulder before setting off as well.

Neji breathed in the still night air, glancing at the sky.

"What are you planning, Itachi?" he whispered.

Silence—but for the winking of cold, distant stars.

-

They reached Tanzaku-gai at first light.

The soldiers were subdued and unnaturally quiet. Neji blamed it on their lack of sleep.

Their first sight of Tanzaku-gai was on the crest of a hill, a mile off from the town. Even from this vantage point, they could see it was destroyed. The wall that surrounded it was scarred with black and the buildings that lay beyond it were crumbled bits of wood and stone, ashy and charred.

Neji swallowed and moved forward, guiding his horse down the hill.

When he reached the entrance, Neji dismounted, holding his mare's reins loosely.

It was a tragedy.

Neji's forehead creased, making deep depressions.

A second later, he felt a presence at his side. Neji glanced over to see a woman, several inches shorter, with brown hair wound tightly into buns. She was gazing emotionlessly at the burned town before her, face calm.

"It's a pity, isn't it?" she murmured softly, voice barely restraining her underlying rage. "All of those lives?"

Neji had no reply for her.

Kiba was the first to enter, cautiously, with his sword out. Neji and the rest followed silently.

Neji gave quiet orders, though it was probably unnecessary.

"If you find survivors, take them outside the gate. Line the dead in the center of town. We'll build a pyre."

Neji somehow found himself partnered with Shikamaru after he'd assigned Moegi to note-taking; how many found dead, how many survivors, the extent of the town's damage in extreme detail.

"So," the spiky-haired man started as they lifted a fallen beam, "why do you think Itachi targeted this dump? It's for gamblers and loose women."

Neji shook his head as they tossed the beam aside.

"Honestly? I don't what he's doing. This place was completely undefended; no companies, few soldiers, and definitely not enough protection. Maybe he's gotten tired of battles and he's changed his tactic to vulnerable cities."

Shikamaru snorted, pulling a disgusted face.

"If that's the case, half the country is a target."

Neji pursed his lips.

"I have a mind to split up the five squads," Neji muttered lowly so only Shikamaru could hear.

Shikamaru sighed.

"That would be a drag. We all work better as a large group, especially for battles. Splitting all of us up will result in more casualties than we can afford. And with the war going on, I doubt any one squad could travel to the Queen's City to recruit."

"Splitting the five squads up will provide more defense for the common people, Shikamaru," Neji argued.

"It would be better if the Queen appointed civilian defense in the cities," Shikamaru contradicted. "Besides, we go where we're most needed, Neji, and right now, that's at Fort Minato. We'll be lucky if Itachi doesn't attack while we're gone."

Neji stayed silent, an idea forming in his mind. Once he returned to the fort, Neji had to write a letter and he hoped that messenger would still be there by the time he got back.

Shikamaru grunted and Neji helped as they lifted another beam.

A black, frail body lay under it.

Tiredly, Shikamaru called, "Here's another one!"

-

The day was dying when Neji, Moegi, and Squads Two and Four returned to Fort Minato.

Everything was peaceful and they had had no trouble.

Neji went straight to the mess, intent on finding the messenger.

He found him eating next to Naruto.

Neji sat down across from them without announcing himself.

"Jeez, Neji," Naruto exhaled. "You startled me. . . and you look like hell."

Neji glared at him.

"Shut up or it's more latrine duty."

Naruto sourly stabbed a potato.

Neji turned to the messenger.

"I was worried you'd left already. I need a message delivered to the Queen when you reach Queen's City."

The messenger nodded eagerly.

"Anything, Commander."

Neji nodded.

"I'll give it to you tomorrow morning before I send you off. Enjoy your night."

Neji stood and strode out of the mess as everyone else came tumbling in, including the squads he'd spent all day with burying bodies.

As exhausted as Neji was though, he could not wait for personal comforts.

Moegi was waiting in his room, her reports in hand.

Neji shooed her to supper and sat down at his desk, preparing to compile the ideas Shikamaru had come up with.

He was there for a very long time.

True to Neji's instructions, Moegi's descriptions were very extensive, and Neji made sure to review all of them, in case something came up.

By the time Neji leaned back in his desk chair and noticed the woman standing in his doorway, it was well after midnight.

"Looks like you've been at it for a while," Squad Two's lieutenant murmured, smiling slightly. "I thought the festivities today would have worn you out."

Neji sighed and looked at the lengthy letter in front of him.

"I had to finish this," he replied, glancing her over.

She had changed since he'd seen her that afternoon, into breeches and a loose-fitting tunic.

"It must be awfully important to steal your rest from you."

"Yes. It's a letter to the Queen I'm sending by messenger tomorrow. Details of Tanzaku-gai, how many dead we found, things like that."

A corner of TenTen's mouth turned down.

"I wasn't expecting so many. And the fact there were no survivors? Impossible. A whole town burned to death." She shook her head. "If anything, I would say that Itachi ordered any survivors dead if they escaped. . . or he took them captive."

This last suggestion was new to Neji.

He turned to look her in the eyes.

"Do you think that's possible?"

TenTen shrugged.

"I meandered around a bit before we left. Around the north direction of the wall the grass was flatter than the rest. Itachi went north with his company. I saw no wagon trail, so capture is unlikely, but I wouldn't rule it out as an option."

Neji understood where she was going.

"You think Itachi will use them for soldiers?"

TenTen shrugged again, her face turning more skeptical.

"It would explain why his army never seems to lose numbers," she offered.

Neji's eyes narrowed, his mind far away.

"What's wrong?" TenTen asked, noticing the change.

"Shikamaru made an interesting point today, a very plausible one. If what you said holds any leverage, Itachi could start using our towns as a base of recruitment."

TenTen cursed and sighed heavily.

"That bastard. . . He could be using our own people for his army. If Tsunade finds out, she'll be furious."

"Which is why I'm telling her now," Neji muttered, shifting back to his letter to add the new information.

It was quiet at the door for a moment; TenTen was considering Neji.

"What do you think she'll do, Commander?"

Neji paused in his writing.

"I don't know," he released. "The Queen likes control and this will set her in a definite rage. I would hate to be there to receive the brunt of it."

TenTen snorted.

"I second that. Goodnight, Commander."

-

Shizune hated receiving disturbing messages.

The messenger from Fort Minato arrived with escorts a week to the day they rode out.

The news was dire.

Tanzaku-gai, a town a few miles from Fort Minato, had been burned to the ground, leaving no survivors.

Commander Hyuga's letter was long, but filled with enough information to make Shizune's head spin. The theories Captain Nara and Lieutenant TenTen had presented were firmly covered and frighteningly probable.

Shizune dreaded delivering it to Tsunade, but there was no way to avoid it.

Shizune entered the queen's chambers clandestinely, trying not to draw immediate attention.

"Shizune," barked Tsunade from her desk, barely sparing the younger woman a glance.

Shizune sighed and approached Tsunade, holding out the letter.

"Commander Hyuga sends news," began Shizune quietly as Tsunade received the letter.

The queen read it in a flurry, her expression darkening as she excelled through the many pages. Finally, she looked up, amber eyes narrow and inflicting.

"I want Itachi dead. Now."

Shizune exhaled, exasperated.

"Lady, please. Commander Hyuga only said that Itachi went north, and they did not pursue him."

Tsunade shook her head, absently grasping a bottle of mulled cider.

After she'd taken a swig, Tsunade said thoughtfully, "What was the last we heard of Sasuke Uchiha? It's been a while since our spies have reported anything, hasn't it?"

Shizune nodded.

"The last report we received, Sasuke was in the west."

Tsunade's frown deepened.

"How do we know that this isn't part of Itachi's master plan? Maybe Sasuke is his partner, gathering more recruits for the war. It would be just like Itachi to pull something dramatic by revealing his only living family member."

Shizune had no advice for her.

Tsunade irritably ran a hand through her hair.

"This is just what I need. Kakashi can't complain enough about the lack of soldiers he has, and he's losing more every battle. Jiraiya is biting my head off every second he can about the state of our finances. . . If this alliance with Sunagakure doesn't come through then we're all good as dead."

Shizune reached out and clasped Tsunade's shoulder.

"It will be okay, Lady. Sunagakure's royal family will come through. . . When do they travel to us?"

"They'll leave in a few weeks, but they'll stay at Fort Minato first. . . Speaking of which—send some correspondence back to Commander Hyuga. I neglected to tell him before he left that they would be coming to stay a few days. He'll need some time to make sure things are appropriate."

Shizune nodded.

"It will be done, Lady."

Tsunade looked up at her assistant.

"Shizune? What do you think Dan would have thought about all of this? I wish he were still here sometimes. . . He was such a comfort. . ."

Shizune bit her lip, bringing her departed uncle and Tsunade's lover to mind.

"I think he would understand that some things, like war, are inevitable in a world of humans," Shizune murmured, speaking slowly. "But he would not blame you, Lady. He would never blame you."

A flash of a smile appeared on Tsunade's mouth before she let it leave.

"Thank you, Shizune. But even I know the fault is mine. Credit should be given to me for all of this."

Shizune's words stuck in her throat. Tsunade waved her away, wishing to be left alone.

When Shizune shut the door behind her, Tsunade stood and walked to the window behind her desk.

The sun was setting in gold, oranges and reds playing on the city.

Tsunade smiled slightly and touched the glass pane.

"I'll fix it, Dan. I promise. You will be proud of me; I'll make sure of it," she muttered to the window and the city below. Finally, to assure herself, Tsunade whispered, "You will."

* * *

_Well, I hope all of you have a lovely Thanksgiving. :)_

_Show your appreciation: Review._


	5. Siege

_I am immensely sorry this is late from the regular updating pattern (cough, five days if you didn't notice, cough). Blame it on really good books and research papers._

_Anyway, just to warn you of a things:_

_a) This chapter includes bunches of stuff. If you're really seeking an apology for the late updating, consider this 6000 plus chapter a justification. Or, if you don't really care about the lateness, this chapter is so long because I hate dividing stuff up that's relevant. I've already got the next two chapters mapped out in my head and they are neatly confined currently. I want to keep it that way. Besides, it's more entertaining. :)_

_b) Secondly, I royally screwed up on the tense of this chapter. Like, I was appalled. But by the time I went back to correct all of it, I was too tired to even try to mess with it. So I just left it. Sorry. If you really want an explanation, blame it (again) on all of these new books I'm reading. I'm so used to past tense that when I get a book with present tense it throws me off big time. My apologies, yada, yada, yada. I'll do better next time._

_and finally, c) I'm officially bumping this to Mature. I pretty much knew I would from the start, but I ought to go ahead and do it. My reasons: In later chapters there are some strictly adult situations. No lemons (but hey, no promises), but some borderline stuff and some things I'd just feel more comfortable writing about within a Mature perimeter. So . . . yeah. Just a warning. Read what's appropriate for your eyes, please. Thanks._

_And if you got through every word of that, I commend you. Ten points to Gryffindor._

Fake Bliss: _Thank you very much! I hope you enjoyed your Thanksgiving. :)_

Neguru Sucashi: _You wouldn't slap someone if they were hysterical in front of you? I would. Slapping people is flipping hilarious. ;D_

neji's goddess: _Sure thing, dear. :)_

HeavensPheonix561: _What's Tsunade talking about? Which part?_

Shubhs: _:D_

Uglyfangirl27: _Deathful. ;D Great word. Thanks very much! I hope yours was enjoyable!_

CagalliTen: _Yeah, well, she kind of defies all rules. ;D Yes. Them with a few others. :) Aw, thanks so much! I had a pretty good Thanksgiving, and I hope yours went well . . . all the way back in October. :)_

loves-emo-guys-with-hair: _I thought about giving her alcohol for a second, but I wanted her to be sober for that particular moment. Antisocial. . . Mm, not quite. Just you wait. ;)_

Chirisaa Tomoko: _:D Yes! Muahahahah!_

Drea1284: _Yes. Yes, he is. :) Thanks!_

**Disclaimer:** I'm behind on my Naruto chapters. Nothing witty this update. Other than the usual 'I don't own' crap.

* * *

_Siege._

Over the course of the next two weeks, news reached Fort Minato in droves.

The first bit of information came from Queen's City. At the end of the next month, the Wind Country's royal family would come to stay at Fort Minato while on their journey to meet with the queen. Their purpose in the Fire Country was an alliance—with the excess of attacks from Itachi, the reservoir of the country's troops was slowly dwindling. The stores were overdrawn, and situations were quickly growing alarming. The continued existence of the Fire Country relied on their neighbors in the Wind.

The second part of news came from the front. Kakashi was in siege at Fort Kikyo, a two weeks' ride from Fort Minato.(1) Surrender, as the messenger had imparted, was not a foreseeable option.

Neji, fraught with uncertainty, held a meeting with the other four captains one day after lunch.

"As most of you are aware, Kakashi is under siege. His surrender will immure us all. We cannot allow his capture," Neji presented tiredly, grasping the table for support. "The thing plaguing my mind is who will assist him."

Kiba thumped the table.

"Do you even have to ask? We will."

Neji exhaled roughly, fighting to keep his eyes open; he had been losing sleep over this problem for a few days.

"We were not given orders to help Kakashi, and neither did he request it."

Naruto spoke up, his voice booming in the nearly empty mess.

"Does he have to, Neji? He's under siege and his messenger came here instead of Queen's City. He needs us, and we go where we're needed."

Neji looked up and stared at the blonde blankly.

"Who will defend this fort, then? You know how Itachi works, Naruto. He'll do something like this just to draw us out and away from what he really wants. It would provide him with a perfect opportunity to seize Fort Minato, if we leave to help Kakashi."

Naruto crossed his arms, but provided no response.

"It's not a matter of defense, Neji," muttered Shikamaru, his face bored. "It's a matter of numbers. Did the messenger say how many were at Fort Kikyo?"

Neji shook his head.

"Then we will assume it's numerous companies," Shikamaru continued, staring at the chess game he was playing against Shino. "If it's numerous companies, then the Squads you will need to send to Fort Kikyo is Squads Three, Four, and Five. We have the most numbers out of the Five Squads. You and Kiba can stay here and defend Fort Minato if need be."

"And," Shino added as he moved his white knight forward, "Itachi's not an idiot. Even if he thinks we all went to save Kakashi, he's not stupid enough to stroll up to the fort without some reinforcement. It will be small, probably no more than a hundred soldiers, but it will still be a defense if the fort puts up a fight."

Neji kneaded his forehead.

"I will not stay at Fort Minato. My squad is small, but you all know they're specialists in things like this. Kiba can stay here."

Kiba hit the table angrily.

"That's unfair, Neji. My soldiers number to eighty. If Itachi were to attack, we would be hopelessly outnumbered, and then the fort would fall in vain. You must give the task of defending to a larger squad who can equally challenge Itachi if he shows up."

Neji found himself looking over Shino, Shikamaru, and Naruto.

When Neji met Naruto's big blue eyes, the blonde spoke up.

"There is no way in all the earth you're going to keep me from this siege, Neji. I'm going whether you like it or not."

Shikamaru muttered without looking up from his chess game, "You're not keeping me here either, Neji. My squad has a healer, if you'll remember."

Inwardly, Neji cursed himself. It would be entirely irresponsible to not take the two squads that had healers in the ranks.

Helplessly, he looked at Shino.

The younger man blinked behind his dark spectacles, but nodded at Neji.

"I will stay, Commander, seeing as everyone else is unwilling."

"I'm in your debt, Shino. At least you know how to follow orders."

Indignant, the other three sent Shino a glare, who smirked at the chessboard before him.

Neji maintained his stance with a struggle; he was so exhausted.

"We'll leave tomorrow, then. Make sure your soldiers are prepared for anything."

With Neji's dismissal, the four captains strode out of the mess. Neji forced himself to the mess hall's door, walking slowly to the infirmary.

When he stumbled through the door, Sakura appeared in front of him.

"Commander? What's wrong?"

Neji was having trouble focusing, and his throat was dry.

Sakura squinted up at him.

"Commander, have you been sleeping at all? You look like death itself."

Neji was able to shake his head in reply to her question.

Sakura gripped his elbow and led him to one of the infirmary's beds.

Neji tried to control the spinning in his head.

Sakura returned seconds later, and without warning, she forced his mouth open and poured a bitter tasting liquid onto his tongue. Neji swallowed, the bitterness trailing down his throat.

Sakura grasped his shoulder and pushed him down onto the bed. Neji closed his eyes and drifted off.

-

Neji woke up intensely groggy hours later.

His vision had cleared and he felt better, even if he could use a little more sleep.

Sakura looked over her shoulder at him when he sat up.

"You were suffering from extreme exhaustion. That's not healthy, Commander."

Neji waved this away and tested his legs. They stood firm and strong, their previous shakiness gone.

"I'm going to give you more of this medicine. Drink all of it tonight before you go to bed. It'll heal your body while you sleep so you'll wake up rejuvenated."

Neji nodded and accepted the small bottle she handed him.

"Don't be so hard on yourself next time," Sakura called as he left the infirmary. "I won't allow this to become chronic."

Neji did not reply.

It was late afternoon; the sun was setting slowly in the east.

Neji passed by the officer's barracks, finding himself at the front gate.

Even though the light was dim, Neji still noticed the other figure outside the gate.

A few feet from the northern trees, TenTen was holding target practice with her longbow. Arrows centered numerous pine, bark clipped away clean.

When she heard Neji arrive, she glanced at him and smiled sheepishly, leaning on her longbow.

"I was practicing for tomorrow."

Neji frowned, grim.

"It's a good thing you are. It would not be smart to slack."

TenTen's mouth twitched like she wanted to smile, though no grin graced her lips.

"It's going to be awful, isn't it? If the White?? is under siege I'm not sure how we'll be able to help."

Neji stopped himself from shrugging.

"I won't lie to you. It will be incredibly difficult, especially since Kakashi is the one under siege."

TenTen shook her head, dismayed.

"It doesn't help that it's a two weeks' ride, either. Can Kakashi hold out until we get there?"

"I don't know," answered Neji truthfully. "The messenger had no other details, except that they were under siege. By the time we get there, he'll have been there a month. I hope his supplies are adequate enough—we can't spare anything."

"If we buy supplies along the way, we can spare a few things. . ." TenTen said, shrugging.

Neji sighed and gestured to her arrows.

"I guess you are a good shot."

TenTen curiously gazed at him.

"Who do you think is responsible for war, Commander? Mankind or situations created?" she asked, voice thoughtful.

Neji frowned a little.

"Fate," he finally answered. "Fate decides everything."

TenTen's face twisted into a confused expression.

"Fate? Fate has nothing to do with it. There is no predetermined path for anything."

"I disagree. For example, I believe that most things are beyond my control," Neji solidified.

TenTen blinked.

"They don't have to be," she slowly began. "There are measures people can take to ensure—!"

"Fate deals the cards, Lieutenant. Mankind is merely a pawn in its game; it carries out the deeds Fate assigns."

TenTen was determined to disprove him.

She raised her eyebrows and prompted, "And what of destiny?"

"Destiny? That is an idealist's dream," Neji murmured sharply.

TenTen defiantly stared at him.

"My father implanted in me that every man has a right to choose his own destiny. He can choose the path to his life."

Neji considered her, pensive.

Finally, he said, "Forgive me for saying so, Lieutenant, but if you and your father believe that, you're both fools."

TenTen shook her head, brown eyes burning.

"I'll prove it to you, Commander. Destiny beats Fate every time."

Neji highly doubted it, but he found himself smiling anyway.

-

They left the next morning, their horses thundering freshly out of the gate. It was decided they would take the eastern road and split off when a crossroads appeared. Since they had traveled the road before, they knew of places to stop, rest, and gather supplies if needed.

While they rode, Neji mapped out strategy tactics.

By the time they arrived at a small town to stay for the night, Neji was nearly done with his extensive plans.

The small town's inn could not house hundreds of soldiers and their horses. Neji, Moegi, the three captains, and the four lieutenants were the ones privileged to stay in a bed for the night. The remaining soldiers camped just outside the town's perimeter.

The eleven counterparts took dinner in the inn's small dining room.

While they were eating, Naruto and Kiba began regaling the table with stories of their time in page training.

"Hey, Kiba, you remember that time we switched around Iruka's horse tack?" Naruto inquired, elbowing him in the ribs.

Kiba snorted.

"Yeah, and he gave us two weeks duty of mucking out stalls. I smelled for months."

The table snickered.

As Naruto launched into another tale of egging on their instructor, TenTen turned to Neji and Lee who occupied the end of the table.

"And you, Commander?" she asked, smiling. "Were you a mischief-maker as a page?"

Lee answered for him.

"Are you kidding? Neji's uncle would have killed him if he acted up. Neji was the perfect pupil."

Neji couldn't stop his cheeks from flushing a little. He sent Lee a small glare. The other man shrugged.

"Well, it's true, isn't it? Your uncle would be severely disappointed if Iruka had sent him a letter of complaint. So you never gave him reason to."

TenTen was frowning.

"Your uncle raised you?"

Neji sighed and flicked his eyes to her face.

"Yes. My parents died when I was young. My uncle raised me, and he is very strict. He raised me to be polite and respectable, not an ingrate who causes trouble," he muttered firmly.

TenTen laughed shortly.

"I'm not talking about your turning savage, Commander. Just—having fun."

Lee looked curiously at this outspoken woman and then to Neji.

"Has she even met you before?" he asked in an undertone.

Neji couldn't help himself—he smirked.

"And you, Lieutenant? Did you ever cause any trouble while you were a page?" Lee questioned, turning back to TenTen.

TenTen smiled slowly; her grin was mischievous and impish.

She twirled her fork around and half-shrugged.

"I've been known to cause a bit of trouble," she finally murmured.

Neji did not ask her what that 'trouble' could be, even though he was curious.

After a few more minutes of tolerating Naruto's boisterous voice, Neji, Lee, and Moegi trudged up to bed.

-

The captains, lieutenants, and Moegi met up with their soldiers in the morning, starting on the road once more.

Neji ate his breakfast on the way, chewing his bread and apple thoughtfully.

As he finished, a vaguely familiar dappled grey horse appeared next to him. Neji did not need to look to know who rode astride it.

When Neji did not greet her, TenTen spoke first.

"I'm sorry if I offended you last night. I seemed to have neglected to tell you that I'm incurably nosy."

Neji shook his head, dismissing her apology.

"I don't mind your questions much. And I wasn't offended with the ones about my parents. I was so young when they died. I doubt I have many memories of them anyway."

"No memories of your parents?" TenTen prompted, sounding sad.

Neji shrugged lightly.

"Not much. My mother died a few days after I was born; she had complications with her pregnancy. I knew my father the best—he was an advisor for the queen before he died. He was a good man. . ."

"How did he die?"

Neji thought back to the day his father had died—the messenger that had shown up in front of their house and delivered the depressing news to his uncle.

"A soldier from the Lightning Country shot him while he was on an errand for the queen near their border. I don't even know the name of his killer."

TenTen was silent and Neji snuck a glance at her. When she realized his gaze, she looked up, her brown eyes sympathetic.

"I'm so sorry, Commander. At least you still have your remaining family to go home to."

Neji remembered suddenly that her father had died a few months ago.

"But I'm sure you've experienced loss at a deeper level than I," he muttered lowly. After a second he added, "You never mentioned your mother."

TenTen showed a smile, but Neji could see it was bitter.

"There's not much to tell. My mother carried me for nine months and then she left. Apparently, children were never her idea of a reason to stay with my father. I've never met her, and I doubt I ever will."

She did not sound particularly upset; she was just delivering facts she'd known her entire life.

Neji did not pity her. It occurred to him anything short of respect would move her to anger. Instead, he guided his mare over to her grey horse and briefly grasped her shoulder. Embarrassed, TenTen shook her head at him. She tightened her grip on her reins and nicked her horse forward, wishing to be alone.

Neji let her go, deciding that she was one of the most interesting people he'd ever met.

-

Their arrival into Fort Kikyo twelve days later was a careful one. The sounds of battle could be heard from miles off, and it would definitely not serve them if Itachi's spies spotted the large troop before they even made it to the battlefield.

Neji gave orders to spread out.

With caution they crept from the woods and saw their first sights of the sieged castle.

The fort was surrounded on all four sides, at least five hundred strong on each side.

Neji cursed aloud. Their cumulative number was at least eight hundred. There was no way they stood a chance.

Neji thought quickly and then sent Moegi quietly to each of the three captains. She was sent back with words of agreement.

Neji and his squad moved back into the shadows of the trees.

Archers would move into range and pick off soldiers. It would buy them some time; if Itachi was focused, he wouldn't be noticing his soldiers were dying until it was too late. And then they would storm in and bring hell with them.

Or at least, that was what Neji was hoping.

Shikamaru's gelding stamped up, unceremoniously bumping Neji's mare with his head.

"Are you sure this will work?" came Shikamaru's anxious voice, covered with his usual bored tone.

"No," Neji admitted. "There are too many ways this could go wrong. But it's all we have right now."

Unsettled, Shikamaru shifted in his saddle. His gelding chirruped lowly, offset by his master's disturbed feelings.

"I'm open to suggestions," Neji muttered, a little impatient.

"Mine aren't any good. If we attack from any one side there's no telling the repercussions. Two thousand to our eight hundred? We'll be slaughtered, Neji."

"There's nothing I can do, and if you have a way to send messages to Kakashi, please inform me now."

Shikamaru stayed silent.

Guilt weighed on Neji's shoulders, but he pushed it aside; he would apologize to Shikamaru later when he wasn't so stressed and he actually meant it.

Ahead, the archers were in range. They stayed quiet in the woods, and Neji could hear the whistles of arrows as they sliced the air to reach targets.

Neji waited, his muscles tense and his fingers itching for his sword.

From the archers came a hiss, "We've been seen!"

Neji looked around to the three squads. They stared back, already unsheathing their swords and sliding their shields onto their arms.

Neji swallowed and nodded once, taking his own sword out as he kicked his mare into a trot. When he cleared the trees, the mare accelerated to a gallop. Neji checked behind him; the archers had fallen in with their respective squads as they emerged from the woods. Neji clenched his jaw. He had eight hundred people at his back, all fighting for the same cause as he.

Neji's never-ending loneliness was stifled fleetingly.

Itachi seemed not to mind sparing his five hundred troops—they met the four squads in battle only a few yards from the woods where Neji and the unit had come through.

Neji fought fiercely, ignoring the buzz and swift pain his injuries brought him.

His vision was currently one-sided, focused entirely on his enemies; he had no idea how the unit was doing.

After steadily progressing through the five hundred troops from the one wall, more came rushing up. The siege of Fort Kikyo was slowly breaking up. Neji permitted himself a moment to overlook the walls of the old castle.

They lacked any major damage; only a few minor burns where Itachi's soldiers had set fire were visible. Neji caught himself thinking they were lucky. If Itachi had had catapults, Kakashi would have been in more immediate trouble.

Neji winced as a spear pierced his side, cutting through the armor and flesh to scrape shortly against bone. Powerfully, he yanked the deep spearhead from his body and beheaded the person who had injured him. Neji turned back to the fight. He did not have the time presently to think of how Kakashi and his troops had fared.

It was maybe an hour later Neji became aware that they were being assisted from above. Arrows were miraculously finding their way into his assailants, leaving Neji with less to worry about. From where the arrows were catching his opponents, Neji realized they were coming from above, at an angle.

_Only Kakashi_, Neji found himself thinking.

The battle carried into the night without rest. Neji was wounded frequently, leaving him not only incredibly exhausted but out of breath with seemingly endless exertion.

By the time dawn broke, Itachi and his lieutenant, Kisame Hoshigaki came to Neji under a white flag.

The two men surveyed Neji's worn out state with amusement in their cold eyes.

"Commander," Itachi greeted amiably, as if they were old friends.

Neji grudgingly replied with a short, "Uchiha. Hoshigaki."

Kisame nodded his head once, eyes never leaving Neji's face.

Itachi took a glance around, obviously scoping the unit's numbers. He smirked and looked back at Neji.

"My condolences for your losses," he murmured in that deep, controlled voice he had.

Neji wasn't stupid. He knew he didn't mean it.

"I only wish this unending violence could be avoided. I do get bored rather easily."

Neji clenched his jaw to restrain himself from moving forward and striking Itachi in anger.

"It's no concern to me, Commander, if I don't get Fort Kikyo. There are plenty others that are understaffed and begging my attention."

Neji replied, his voice barely unwavering, "Then I will go to those forts as well and help to defend what is not yours. But I highly doubt you would come here with two thousand troops on the mere hope you would capture this fort and the people within its walls."

Itachi's eyebrows raise as if this is a surprise, even to him.

"Of course not, Commander. My intent is strictly docile."

Kisame barks out a harsh laugh, sharing a knowing smile with his commander.

Neji sighs and impatiently grips his reins.

"If that's all?"

Itachi turned back to the matter at hand.

"Yes. . . Only, give our greetings to the visitors from Sunagakure. We wish to make their acquaintance, but if it's not possible, make sure to extend our firm offer of friendliness."

Neji doesn't even respond to the obvious threat.

Itachi and Kisame ride away, their remaining troops falling behind in formation.

Neji silently curses the man who seems to slip from his grasp every time.

-

Kakashi accepted them into the fort with relief.

Neji and some of the others with more extreme injuries were taken to the infirmary within the fort's walls.

Neji noted the architecture as he was shepherded to the large, almost barn-like hospital. It was a very large place concocted of stone and firm cedar wood. Neji can't help it—he's jealous. Fort Minato was not only smaller, but it lacked things this stronger fort contained.

_But then again_, Neji reminded himself as Sakura ordered his armor to be taken off, _this fort has been the permanent residence of Kakashi and his troops for months. If it was rundown before, they've surely built it up again to suit their needs._

Sakura prodded Neji's injured side, right along the left half of his rib cage. Neji swatted at her hands before he could stop himself, gritting his teeth at the pain the tender spot produced. Sakura stared him down and Neji obediently turned away from the examination, focusing dutifully on something else.

Before Sakura is even done with looking at Neji's other injuries, Naruto storms in with the list of dead. Neji nearly faints, but it wasn't from his blood loss. Shock was the assaulter this time.

Four hundred and fifty-three.

Neji sighed and dismissed Naruto without a second glance. Depression and desperation has already seeped into his aching bones, and Neji doesn't shake the feeling. He realized all of this was his responsibility a long time ago.

Sakura released him eventually, and Neji stumbled half-heartedly to the mess hall that was literally teeming with soldiers and officers.

He hadn't spoken to Kakashi yet, and Neji doubted he'd find the strength to until the following day.

Neji accepted food the cooks thrust him, though he wasn't particularly hungry.

He managed to sit by himself in the large building, tuning out the loudness. His mind wandered to people he hadn't seen since the morning. Lee. Moegi. Kiba. Shikamaru. TenTen.

Neji made a feeble wish to see them again, sending it to the gods, who'd probably turned a deaf ear his way a long time ago.

"Commander?"

Neji forced himself to look up and stare one of his wishes in the face.

Her face hadn't yet recovered from battle. A shallow cut runs along the top of her forehead. Her cheek is derelictly swollen with a deep purple bruise. One of her fingers looks previously broken and mended, its exact shape having not yet returned.

Neji nodded once to her, not being able to help the relief that flooded his body the moment he saw her.

Tentatively, TenTen sat down next to him.

"I lied to you before."

Neji's forehead wrinkled in confusion, thinking back over the last few days. He shook his head, coming up short.

"When?"

Briefly she met his eyes.

"While we were on the road here. I told you I'd never met my mother." She shrugged, blinking. "I lied."

Neji's eyebrows drew together, but he said nothing, waiting for an explanation.

"I met her once, at least eight months ago—before I left to help my father. I was on tour with Squad Two; we were patrolling the border. We stopped in a border town one night and I went to the tavern with Kiba and a few others. The barmaid kept staring at me. Before we left she pulled me aside and asked me who my father was. I'd been drinking a little, so I didn't think to question why she asked me that. It only occurred to me later—she was my mother. She never said she was, but I figured it out later. She looked too much like me. She left after I answered her question."

With a measured breath TenTen continued, "I never told anyone. I just continued to say I'd never met her before. It's a lot of disappointment and questions to deal with. And I don't need everyone thinking I'm a prostitute's daughter."

Neji finally murmured loud enough for her to hear, "Thank you for sharing this with me. I'll keep your secret. It's not my wish to expose what you don't want people to know."

TenTen bit her lip and looked at him, brown irises twinkling like the flicker of candlelight.

She leaned forward and pecked his cheek quick before clutching his shoulder as she stood and walked out of the mess hall.

Neji caught himself smiling and tackled it into control, but not before Naruto slid onto the bench and elbowed Neji in the ribs.

Neji cried out and shoved the blonde off the bench where he landed loudly on his backside.

The whole camp seemed to guffaw at Naruto while Neji nursed his injured ribs.

In the remaining few hours before Neji went to bed, the people he wished to see trickled in to report to him. Neji was glad to see all those he had wished for alive and not so terribly injured.

Neji saw Kakashi more than once throughout the evening, but they merely exchanged a glance or two with an understanding—Tomorrow. Tomorrow everything would be discussed and accounted for.

Wearily, Neji assigned burial duties, though he hardly needed to. During battles like these where numbers were incongruous, there were often volunteers. Brothers and sisters of those dead, friends, and teammates were usually the ones to go out and salvage the bodies of the decaying dead.

When Neji was finally shown to officer's barracks, he was ready to drop off the face of the earth, if only for a few hours.

He stripped down to his underclothes and crawled into bed, not bothering to care about washing the sweat and blood that had coated his skin until morning.

His sleep was filled with nightmares.

There were numerous atrocities that his unseeing eyes took part in.

In one dream, Itachi stabbed him personally in the chest, his dark eyes burning pure coals of hatred.

In another, Neji found himself deserted in the midst of battle, a thousand arrows soaring through the sky, him being the only target.

The most disturbing of all was meeting his father's killer—a faceless mask of a man who cackled and operated two swinging swords. Neji relived his father's death as if he'd been there himself. Then the mysterious Lightning archer turned on Neji, those icy metal swords rotating endlessly til they almost grazed Neji's skin. Almost. The archer did not finish him. From nowhere the brown-haired lieutenant who wore buns was there, shielding Neji from his imminent fate. Without pause the archer ran TenTen through with both of his swords, making a sickening _x_ in her chest. She dropped to the ground, bleeding, her eyes already frozen over. The archer had disappeared, and Neji found himself incapable of moving. He strained against these unbreakable, invisible bonds, but nothing he did freed him. He could not help her.

Neji woke sweating, his mouth open, which makes him wonder if he's been screaming. Neji wrestles himself from the bed sheets and gets dressed quickly, eager to be in an open space and not the confined walls of his room.

It's cold outside. A hint of the bitter winter to come. Neji counts forward from the last month he remembers. He's dismayed to know it is the end of November. Snow will begin falling soon, especially if the grey sky has anything to say about it.

"Depressing, isn't it?" says a soft voice next to him.

Neji nodded, not needing to turn to see who it was.

A hand grasped Neji's shoulder in attempted comfort.

Neji looked at his lieutenant, taking in the bandage around his head that looks completely out of place.

Lee took an arrow to his head after night had fallen. He was rushed immediately to Sakura's care.

Neji sighed and leaned on the rampart wall.

"Kakashi actually sent me to wake you, but then I saw you were out here. He's ready to talk in private when you are."

Neji decided to go ahead and get it over with; Lee accompanies him to Kakashi's study.

Lee closed the door behind him, leaving the two commanders alone.

Kakashi regarded Neji with some interest. He remembered back when this man was still a boy, training diligently to obtain his shield. The page became a squire, who became a knight, who became a commander of the most prestigious specialty squads in the country. If Kakashi were a little more self-righteous, he would have been jealous of the then green knight. Now, not even a seasoned fighter like Kakashi could envy Neji's job. All of the traveling, appearances, visits to the Queen's City, and everything else that came along with it. Kakashi was grateful for the companies of soldiers under his belt, the same people to command, people he could punish and not have consequences to deal with. Hyuga's hands were tied by his fellow captains _and_ the Queen. No, Kakashi did not envy Neji at all.

"We lost four hundred and fifty-three yesterday," Neji began, rubbing his bloodshot eyes.

"It's a good thing you came. We'd have been goners in a few days. Our food was running out, not to mention our arsenal."

Neji shook his head.

"I wish I could've made it sooner, but Fort Minato is not necessarily placed in convenience."

Kakashi shrugged; things like distance could not be helped.

"Has Itachi attacked the fort before?"

Kakashi frowned and shook his head, sterling grey hair swishing slightly.

"No, this is the first time he's confronted us. Usually we just meet in a field and go at it, but we can only do that so long. Our armament storehouse is kept here at Fort Kikyo. Technically it's our base, but we're away from here a lot fighting. We have to come back periodically to restock and relax. This is the first time Itachi's ever followed us back."

"He's been busy with us," Neji jumped in. "He's been savoring attacking Fort Minato for several months now."

Kakashi's frown deepened.

"He's been away from the front a lot. I guess your trouble explains his absence. Usually Kisame's the one leading the troops."

"Have you been successful in the battles?" Neji inquired. "I haven't seen much of the front, to be honest. And news reaches us weeks after things happen."

"The majority of our battles are draws. Itachi has got too good of an assemblage with him. He never seems to lose troops, and their formations are tactful, just like that mind of his."

Neji briefly shared the theories Shikamaru and TenTen had supplied weeks back. Kakashi seemed unfazed by the information, though his mind was clicking behind his passive expression.

He finally sighed and leaned back in his chair, stretching.

"I'll tell you this, Neji, things are going to get an awful lot worse before they become better. Our only hope now seems to be the Wind's royal family. I just hope Tsunade can work something out."

Neji concurred with an almost silent tap to Kakashi's desk.

It was a guarantee, actually, now that Neji thought about it.

There would be more casualties. More burned-to-the-ground towns. More burials.

But maybe things would turn out alright, somehow.

Neji snorted, hoping to settle his worry with a phrase he frequently repeats to himself.

_Fate will give as Fate does. It's man's duty to accept it and learn a way to adapt._

Somehow, Neji remains insecure and promptly pushes all things belonging to Fate aside.

* * *

(1) I took this name from a place mentioned on some of the _Naruto_ sites. When that guy Dosu was killed by Gaara, they were apparently at a place called Kikyo Castle. I decided to make it a fort for my own plot. :)

_Sheesh, that's a lot of words. XD_

_Please review._


	6. Visitors

_I'll warn you now that this is not the best or most exciting chapter in this Fic. Not much happens, other than a whole lot of talking, but I had to put it here to support the furthering of plot._

_Bear with me? :)_

Chrisaa Tomoko: _Yes, it was. :) Yeah, he was wearing a helmet, but the arrow still grazed that thick head of his. Luckily he was all right. :D_

Shubhs: _Yeah. . . Not me! :D_

Neguru Sucashi: _Thank you. :)_

neji's goddess: _Thanks._

Afictionado: _Yeah, but I really don't see Neji as the type to sit back and deal with things from a distance. So he's going to be doing more battle. . . Yeah. :) I probably should have given the messenger a bit more background. He's not an official messenger, he's a civilian who managed to get away undetected. He came to Neji on his own accord. Because of that, he's unprepared and unskilled to "ride all night" so-to-speak. Besides, if Neji had let him go that night, the messenger would have had to camp by the side of the road til morning anyway. :) Mulan? Me too. :D_

**Disclaimer:** M. Kishimoto owns this. I do not.

* * *

_Visitors._

Neji finished things with Kakashi and left with his reduced unit the following day.

Their two week ride was, at the most, leisurely, even though the slow pace was chafing Neji. He was ready to be back at a defended fort, not riding on open ground where they could easily be taken by surprise.

When they finally crested the small hill that revealed Fort Minato, Neji couldn't be more relieved. They began trotting towards the gate.

Neji skimmed the ground, his eyes narrowing as he noticed upturned ground. His eyes flitted up to scan the rest of the perimeter, anxious. Had there been an attack?

Shino greeted them as they filed tiredly into the gate, Yamato standing next to him.

Neji dismounted and sternly gazed at them.

"There was a fight, wasn't there?"

Shino nodded wordlessly.

"What are the losses?" Neji continued, weary of losing anyone else when they were already so low on number.

"Two and three horses. Nothing major." Shino read Neji's exhausted expression. "What happened at Fort Kikyo?"

Neji shook his head darkly; a small gesture to inform him they'd discuss it later.

Moegi appeared at his side to take Neji's mare, but Neji dismissed her, taking his own horse to the stables.

TenTen was there, unsaddling her grey gelding. She treated him to a small smile and placed her tack on a small shelf in her horse's stable.

"Glad to be back, Commander? I could see you fidgeting the whole ride."

"I wasn't fidgeting, but yes, I'm glad to be back." He paused, retrieving a brush for his horse. "At least we'll have a week or so before Wind's royal family gets here."

TenTen was quiet for a moment, feeding the gelding a sugar cube from her breeches pocket.

"Have you met them before? The royal family?"

Neji blinked, staring at the straw that covered the stable floor.

"Once or twice. Naruto is on fairly good terms with the king."

TenTen's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"How so?"

Neji shrugged, combing through the nits of the mare's mane.

"He's an easy person to become friends with, if you haven't noticed. He'd have been perfect use for the queen as an ambassador, but Naruto chose knighthood instead. . . His father was the old king, before he died."

"Why didn't Naruto get handed the crown? If he's Minato Namikaze's son. . ."

Neji hesitated; the information was not something Naruto readily shared. But Neji doubted the blonde would mind if he told TenTen. He trusted her, after all.

"Naruto was born illegitimate. He took his mother's name—his father died before Naruto even knew him, and with Naruto being born out of wedlock his mother was shamed into leaving him on his own. Though, she left him with everything Minato earned during his reign. A house in Queen's City, money for expenses, everything."

TenTen slowly shook her head, her brown eyes trained on Neji's face.

"It's a pity, isn't it? Growing up all alone?"

Neji was sure she didn't mean to train this question on him, but nonetheless, he felt targeted.

He did not answer, and soon after, TenTen left the stables, leaving Neji to himself.

-

Neji spent the remaining week and a half vexing over numbers.

There was no way he could travel to Queen's City for recruits and get back before the Wind's royal family arrived.

All Neji could do was hope Itachi didn't attack while they were here. It would be enough stress getting everything ready enough for the royal family along with worrying over if Itachi would show up.

It was all Neji could take to be cordial, with all of his duties on his mind.

Neji cleared his head with walks outside the walls and the fort ramparts.

On one night, TenTen decided to join him.

He hadn't spoken with her since their return to Fort Minato, though he'd seen her walking around and in the mess.

TenTen careened into him as she left the mess, accompanying him to the western rampart.

She rambled for a little while before falling silent.

TenTen easily set herself on the rampart wall, facing Neji.

She considered him quietly, eventually saying, "Are you feeling any better? Kiba said you got a spear in your side that was fairly deep."

Absentmindedly, Neji touched his side, wincing at the pain his injury still provided.

"Yes. It's healing, but slowly. Sakura just removed the infection and took out the worst parts. She's letting the skin knit back together."

TenTen showed him a clumsy smile.

"That's good. It'd be awful to have you confined to bed when the royal family is here."

"It'd be much easier. I wouldn't have to bother with being on my best behavior."

TenTen snorted.

"Best behavior? Are you saying there's a time when you're not polite? You always seem like a gentleman to me."

Neji was not going to disprove her, so all he said was, "Looks can sometimes be deceiving."

TenTen grinned.

"That they are, Commander. What do you find deceiving about me?"

Her question made Neji nervous, for some inexplicable reason. Nevertheless, he answered after looking her over.

"You're deadlier than you look."

This pleased her; her smile broadened to show teeth, her eyes bright.

"I take that as a compliment, actually."

Neji shook his head.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised. Kiba said you were different."

The skin around TenTen's eyes crinkled, confused.

"You've been asking Kiba about me?" she inquired.

Neji pursed his mouth.

"Not exactly. He just mentioned you were . . . different than other women."

"In a negative way?" TenTen posed, heels kicking the rampart wall.

"No. In a different way."

TenTen rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine. I'll permit that, I suppose. Do you want to know what they said about you?"

Neji smiled at the dark, starry sky.

"You've been asking about me?" he repeated, borrowing her words from before.

TenTen aimed a kick to his legs, but Neji easily moved out of her range.

"Yes," TenTen muttered, disgruntled. "I like to know who I'm taking orders from."

Neji didn't think this was her only excuse, but he didn't say so.

"What have you learned about me then?" Neji invited, noting the winter constellations.

TenTen drew her knees into her chest, carefully balancing her body on the rampart wall.

"From what Kiba said, you're infamous for your philanthropy."

Neji rolled his eyes.

"Kiba was probably being an ass, as is his nature."

TenTen grinned wickedly.

"Funny, he said the same thing about you," she retorted, good-natured. After a pause, she continued, "He also said you are undoubtedly fair in all matters, domestic or otherwise."

TenTen thoughtfully bit her lip, studying him.

"I've already seen this last trait. The way you handled those soldiers in the mess, and the way you treat Itachi's dead soldiers. You're honorable."

Neji was not surprised by the revelation.

He stated, "All knights are expected to be honorable."

"Yes, but how many knights are you aware of that actually are? That would do that for Itachi's soldiers?"

Neji did not reply on this point, but he asked, "And you, Lieutenant? I don't know much about you, other than your parentage."

"Please call me TenTen. 'Lieutenant' is too formal. As for the other, ask me anything."

Neji raised his eyebrows, but hid it from her view.

"You're sure you want to give me that freedom? I might take advantage," he offered.

"I don't think you will," TenTen murmured, sounding optimistic. "From what I can grasp, you're too much of a gentleman."

_This again_, Neji thought, quietly amused.

"Fine. Goodnight."

"Wait, Commander," TenTen said.

Neji heeded her, watching as she unfolded her legs and nimbly jumped to the ground beside him.

Neji shook his head at her as they traveled down the ramparts.

"You're so strange, you know that?"

"Yes. But that's why you're so intrigued by me, isn't it?"

Neji didn't answer.

-

The royal family of the Wind Country was composed of three siblings, the youngest child being the present king.

The Wind Country's history was as extensive as Fire's, and their past was littered with bloody battles and ill-meant alliances.

However, since the change in authority, things had improved between the Wind and countries surrounding it. The Fire Country, the Wind's chief ally, was at the top of the list.

With the Fire's war, Wind had offered its assistance and troops as a peace offering.

Tsunade would have been stupid to decline.

Gaara glanced at his sister out of the corner of his eye. She was wearing an irritated expression. Gaara tried not to smile; she had been irritable for over half the journey, and Kankuro hadn't been much better.

"Gaara?" called out the king's older brother.

Gaara turned his flaming head to acknowledge his brother.

Kankuro pointed with his forefinger.

"Is that it?"

Gaara looked.

Yes, it was their location. Fort Minato.

"Yes, Kankuro. That is our objective."

Kankuro grinned wolfishly.

"Perfect."

Gaara knew the look well and easily maneuvered his horse away from Kankuro.

A second later, the king's brother thundered down the small hill, laughing.

-

Neji was slightly startled to see a man come riding up to their gate, dressed in a loose shirt, jerkin, and breeches.

With hesitation, a soldier from the ramparts called down to him.

"State your name and purpose, sir!"

The man smiled, not a little roughishly.

"Prince Kankuro Sabaku, brother to King Gaara of the Land of Wind!" the man called up loudly.

The soldier glanced at Neji, who was focused on a group of twelve at the crest of a hill. King Gaara's vivid red hair was all Neji needed to see.

He nodded to the soldier, who gestured for the gate to open.

Kankuro rode past the large doors and dismounted from his horse, patting the gelding's neck as Neji walked up to him.

Neji bowed shortly.

"Prince Kankuro, welcome to Fort Minato. I am Commander Neji Hyuga. I'm in charge here."

Kankuro gruffly reached out and shook Neji's hand, analyzing him with small, dark eyes.

"Yeah, my brother's mentioned you before. He holds you in high esteem."

Neji briefly inclined his head in thanks, and searched around for Moegi. She came forward, clearly getting Neji's drift.

"My squire, Moegi," Neji introduced as Moegi bowed, taking the reins from Kankuro's hands. Moegi fed the gelding a sugar cube and goaded it to the stables.

Kankuro shoved his hands into his pockets, gazing around swiftly.

"Your journey was sufficient?" Neji prompted politely.

"Boring as hell, actually. But, hey, I can't really complain. Gaara's got all this business with the queen, and Temari and I get to see Konohagakure finally."

Neji nodded evenly, flicking his eyes to see the individual who had arrived at his side.

"Kankuro," Naruto greeted with a wry smile.

The other man's mouth broadened into a grin.

"Well, if it isn't the blonde idiot. How ya doing?"

Naruto clapped Kankuro agreeably on the shoulder.

"Alright, I guess. I can't really complain with all of these exemplary people around."

Kankuro snorted, undignified.

"Since when did your knucklehead brain get smart?"

"It didn't," came Shikamaru's bland voice.

Kankuro smirked briefly at the younger man, whom he was also on fair good terms with.

A moment later, Gaara and his remaining counterparts rode into the fort, dismounting and looking around.

Gaara was more finely dressed than his brother, his ever-somber face remaining impassive as he glanced over the men before him. Gaara's strange pistachio eyes found Neji. The flicker of a smile played on his mouth for a second before it disappeared.

"Commander," Gaara murmured in his low, gravelly tone.

Neji bowed.

"Your Highness. Welcome to Fort Minato."

"Thank you. It is refreshing to be in a new place after such long travel."

"Would you like to retire to your room, Highness?"

Gaara considered it, then said, "Yes, please. I am very tired."

Neji nodded swiftly, glancing briefly at Kankuro and their sister, Temari, whom he had never met before.

"Would the prince and princess like to be shown their rooms as well?"

Temari nodded, Kankuro shook his head.

Neji set off, leaving the king and the princess's horses to the guards that had come with them, silently directing Naruto to show them where the stables were.

Gaara walked next to Neji as they advanced across the fort, Neji leading them to the guest barracks.

"Neji, it has been a while since I've last conversed with you," Gaara began mannerly.

Neji nodded.

"Yes, it has. Have you been well?"

"Very. Traveling just makes me weary. Tell me—how are things here at Fort Minato?"

Neji hesitated. If he were honest, Gaara would realize he wasn't exactly in a safe place. Not that he would mind, but it would be ill fate to tell him so. Neji pushed these thoughts away. Gaara wouldn't have asked if he hadn't wanted the truth.

"Itachi Uchiha likes to attack regularly. A few weeks ago we attended the aid of Captain Hatake at Fort Kikyo. Uchiha had him under siege."

Gaara pursed his mouth at this news, thinking.

"I assume you restored Fort Kikyo to its former order?"

"Yes, but not without heavy loss."

Gaara frowned deeply.

"That is . . . disappointing to hear. My condolences."

Neji did not speak as he opened the doors to Gaara and Temari's rooms.

With a few gracious words, Neji was permitted to leave.

Tiredly, he exited the barracks, pinching the bridge of his nose to relieve some of the pressure.

A hand touched his arm.

Neji looked down, meeting his squire's eyes.

"The horses are all right?" he asked.

Moegi nodded dutifully.

"Yes, sir. They have some ticks though from the journey. . . Should I—?"

"If the owners don't do it, then yes. But wait a few hours. They're tired from their journey."

Moegi turned to leave but then looked back at her knight, squinting at him analytically.

"Maybe they're not the only ones tired, Commander. You should rest before tonight. I'll wake you if the king or his siblings request your presence."

Neji considered it and finally smiled at his young apprentice.

"Thank you, Moegi. I'd appreciate it."

The orange-haired girl grinned and trotted off to gods-know-where.

-

When Moegi woke him, it was early evening.

"Suppertime, Commander," she imparted before leaving his room, closing the door behind her.

Neji sighed and stared up at the ceiling. He forced himself up and over to his wash basin, wiping a wet cloth over his face.

Neji redressed in fresher clothes and left the officer's barracks, moving towards the mess hall.

He was surprised to see the three nobility sitting among his eight captains and lieutenants; he had assumed they would take supper in their rooms.

The eleven were lounging around a long table, friendly chattering spilling around them.

Neji accepted his food from the cooks and took a seat by Lee, near the head of the table. Chewing his roll, Neji studied the table.

Gaara was in what appeared to be deep conversation with Naruto, who was gingerly shaking his head. Kankuro was guffawing with Kiba, clenching cups that were no doubt filled with alcohol. Shikamaru and Shino entertained the king's sister with a game of chess, Shikamaru's lieutenant, Choji Akimichi, enthralled as well. Naruto's lieutenant, Sai, sat next to TenTen, talking. When Neji glanced her over, TenTen met his eyes and smiled. Neji broke the gaze, locating the remaining lieutenant of Squad Three, Torune.

"Commander?" called Gaara's strong voice.

Neji looked at him.

"I think now would be an ample time to tell my siblings and I just how murderous this Itachi Uchiha is."

Neji swallowed, carefully forming his words.

"The siege I told you of earlier?"

Gaara inclined his head, remembering.

"More than half of our number were lost in battle."

Gaara remained silent, obviously wishing more information.

Shikamaru contributed, not looking up from his chess game, "There's some suspicion on where he's getting all of his soldiers. A town near here was burned to the ground a month ago. Apparently, there were no survivors."

"There were tracks, though," TenTen interrupted, eyes focused on the redheaded ruler. "If they took hostages, they could be using them for his armies."

Gaara did not respond, but his disturbed expression left little to the imagination.

"Are your women so loose with their tongues, Commander?" directed Kankuro a second later, drinking from his cup as he glanced sideways at TenTen.

TenTen's cheeks flushed, her brown eyes bright with indignation.

She looked at Neji curiously, asking a question with her defiant eyes.

Neji shifted his gaze to Kankuro.

"That woman is the lieutenant of Squad Two. She can say whatever she wishes."

Kankuro's expression quickly turned sour, though Neji thought he saw Gaara smirk a little.

The conversation turned to different matters concerning the queen and the battles taking place.

Neji stayed out of it other than mediating arguments and offering opinions when asked.

After long, everyone started drifting out of the mess hall, including Sunagakure's king. His brother and sister remained, as did Neji, TenTen, Naruto, and Shikamaru with a spattering of soldiers.

With a small smile at Neji, TenTen stood, passing the table to reach the door. Before she could even surpass the table though, Kankuro did something discreet, his hand behind his back.

The next thing Neji knew, TenTen had whirled around and smacked Kankuro hard across the face.

"Don't ever touch me again, you bastard," she hissed before striding quickly out of the mess.

Kankuro nursed his cheek and shot Neji a hard look.

Finding himself irrevocably in the middle, Neji stood and started after TenTen.

She was a few feet from the mess door, walking fast for the soldier's barracks.

"You can't do that," Neji found himself calling, stopping short.

He heard her sigh roughly and tread back to him. Neji could see her face now, crimson with lividity.

"I already did, Commander. And you can't retract facial injuries."

Neji shook his head.

"He's the brother of the king, TenTen. You can't just take your frustration out on him. There's protocol."

"I don't care about protocol," she murmured. "He overstepped his boundaries."

Neji exhaled and ran a hand over his face.

When he looked back up, TenTen was glaring up at him, gaze harsh.

"If you're not aware, Commander," she spat, "women have rights in this country. And one of those rights is to refuse men who wish to pursue me. I will not allow some over-arrogant foreigner to bed me like a whore, understand?"

Neji stood still, taking in her inflicting words.

TenTen blinked, and then the anger slipped from her face, though it never left her eyes. She was tired.

With a small gesture to the mess, TenTen said quietly, "Look after Captain Nara this evening. The sister will jump his bones if no one's looking."

And then she turned and strode to the soldier's barracks.

Neji forced himself to return to the mess, even though his energy had left him.

He gave Kiba an apology, though the man hardly deserved one.

Following TenTen's assault on the brother of the king, the mess emptied.

Neji rubbed his head, easing the pain.

"You can't blame her, Neji. Kankuro _was_ out of line."

"I know," Neji released. "But he's nobility, and she is not."

Naruto let out a harsh laugh. Neji glanced up to see Naruto shake his head.

"Since when are you one of those guys who thinks nobility has more right than others? You didn't used to be so concerned with class. And if I'm not mistaken, your uncle hardly considered you nobility, despite your last name."

Neji knew he was right, but he couldn't stop himself from saying, "It's a serious crime, assaulting nobility like Kankuro."

Naruto angrily glared at Neji.

"That might be true, but you forget, _Commander_, it's your job to look out for the squads and the soldiers in it. That means watching TenTen's back, no matter if she's in the wrong or not."

Neji allowed the words to soak in.

"Think about that the next time you decide to admit aloud who you'll protect. Next time, it probably won't be someone as lenient as Gaara's family."

-

The Wind's royal family left only two days later, needing to be on their way before snow started to fall.

Neji was relieved.

Since Naruto's talk with him, Neji had ventured to keep his mouth shut for the duration of the family's stay.

It was clear to Neji that TenTen was angry with him for reprimanding her. She avoided him in the mess and didn't join him on his nightly walks on the ramparts.

This was fine by Neji.

He needed time to craft an apology.

Gaara and his group left at midday.

After finishing his goodbyes to the other captains, Gaara turned to Neji, addressing him last.

"Thank you for making our stay comfortable, and the information you provided us with. It will help us when we cultivate the treaty."

Neji nodded and bowed.

"Safe travel to you and your companions, Your Highness."

Gaara briefly grasped Neji's shoulder, seeming as if he wanted to say something more. He didn't though, and a second later they were riding out the fort's gate, headed for Queen's City and the treaty that would hopefully bring this war to an end.

* * *

_:/_

_I'm really not pleased with it, to be honest._

_But I hope next chapter will be better, considering all the things I have in store._

_:D_

_Review, if you please._


	7. Home

_If you can believe it, this chapter is over 7000 words, at least one thousand more than Siege. :D_

_Also, I'm updating a little earlier than usual because I'm going to be very busy over the next few days. Look at it as an early Christmas gift, if you wish. ;D_

neji's goddess: _Thanks!_

Afictionado: _Thank you!_

Shubhs: _Hehe. I don't think I could survive without updating something. :D Hahahah._

Chirisaa Tomoko: _This one's longer. ;D_

Jalician: _Ew. Kankuro/TenTen? Icky. ;) Yeah, I don't think I could paint her any other way._

Neguru Sucashi: _You get plenty of fluff this chapter, my dear. Enjoy it. :D_

Drea1284: _Yeah, well, Kankuro's drunk, so you can't blame his pigness on just him. Blame it on the a-a-alcohol. Hahah. Thanks!_

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto-sensei owns this. He's teaching me his ways. . .

* * *

_Home._

It was safe to say that Sasuke Uchiha was a restless soul. Since his brother's ruthless murder of their entire family, Sasuke had had to spend his life on the run.

It was no accident, his survival. His brother had a sick and twisted mind. Though Itachi had claimed Sasuke lived because of his own generosity, Sasuke himself doubted. Itachi always had a reason for his actions. And he was a good liar. Too good, for Sasuke's tastes.

On the night of his family's murder, Sasuke had fled. This action probably pointed guilty fingers to his person, but Sasuke hardly cared. Survival was an instinct he had grown to live with. And part of that instinct was to ignore accusations.

Spending nearly fourteen alone in the wilderness made Sasuke strong and dependent on himself. He was skilled at hunting, archery, and a number of other qualities that supported his lonesome lifestyle.

But now, after his fourteen years as a hermit, Sasuke had finally decided to return to society.

His reason was simple, and something he had been planning for so long, it was his only source of drive.

Sasuke Uchiha was going to kill his brother, and he'd be damned if he allowed anyone to interrupt his quest.

-

Several days after the Wind royal family left for Queen's City, Neji went into the northern woods to survey the grounds.

Shino had informed him that the attack that took place while they were absent had emerged from these woods. Apparently, it had not been a huge cavalry, around fifty soldiers altogether. They had retreated after a few hours, though. From what Shino had said, Itachi had not led them.

This was weary news, not knowing where the man was. Neji had at least expected a visit from him by now. The only reason he could come up with for the Uchiha's absence was that he was planning something else. Something important.

After seeing that nothing was out of order, Neji rode back to the fort.

Lee was waiting for him.

"A messenger came while you were out," he started as Neji dismounted.

Lee held out a piece of unraveled parchment. Neji took it, reins in his other hand.

It was addressed solely to Neji from the queen, requesting him to visit Queen's City as soon as physically possible.

The letter offered no explanation as to why Neji must go to Queen's City, so Neji had to assume it was important.

He looked up to Lee, gesturing to the paper.

"I have to leave."

Lee nodded, worry in his dark eyes.

"She didn't give a reason? That's unlike her."

Neji shrugged, his mind thinking ahead.

"Perhaps something with the royal family?" he proposed to Lee as they started towards the stables.

"Maybe. What would they need from you though?"

Neji shook his head. This was odd indeed.

Neji considered his friend and second-in-command.

"You'll be alright while I'm gone? I'm unsure how long she'll keep me."

Lee nodded surely.

"Yes. We will manage fine. . ." Lee looked Neji in the eyes, curiosity reading in his dark irises. "Will you visit your uncle while in Konoha? He'll be upset if he learns of your presence and don't venture to see him."

Neji bit his tongue. Truthfully, he had already started to plan his aversion to his family during his stay in Queen's City, but Lee presented a good point. He would be in exceptional trouble if his uncle learned why Neji did not visit while he was in town.

The dark-headed commander sighed grumpily.

"I suppose you're correct, Lee," Neji ultimately released. "Even though I'd rather not see him at all."

Comfortingly, Lee gripped Neji's shoulder.

"Look on the brightside of things. You get to see Hinata and Guy."

Neji nodded, feeling no better.

"Thank you," he murmured to Lee.

"When will you leave?" Lee inquired, walking slowly to the stable entrance.

"Tomorrow. I need time to pack and get things together."

"All right. I'll go inform the other captains for you."

Lee left the stable mouth, heading to the officer's barracks to locate the four other captains. Neji watched him go, thoughtful on his trip. He hadn't seen his hometown in many months, and it was no secret he missed it.

"When the war is over," Neji promised his mare, patting her neck. "When the war is over we'll go home."

The mare lipped his tunic sleeve in agreement.

-

At dinner, Neji made notes of what the four squads needed. This was a perfect trip to gather more supplies and hopefully some recruits from the newer graduated classes of knights.

By the time Neji returned to his room, he was thoroughly exhausted, though he did not permit himself to rest just yet.

After assuring Moegi was packing appropriately, Neji began his own packing.

He was nearly done when he saw someone at the corner of his eye, waiting in his open door.

It was TenTen, dressed in a loose tunic and breeches.

"I want to come with you to Queen's City," she said without preamble, her voice controlled.

Neji straightened, looking her in the face.

"What do you mean?" he asked, bewildered.

TenTen half-shrugged, crossing her arms.

"I want to come," TenTen repeated, face calm.

Neji shook his head at her.

"What reason do you have to go?"

"I don't have one, really. Other than I need to gather some recruits for Squad Two. You remember we had the most losses at the siege, Commander."

"You think my choices won't be sufficient?"

TenTen frowned slightly.

"No, it's just that it would be easier for me to pick out what we need better. I _am_ the second-in-command of Squad Two, so I understand better what we need. Besides, you'll be way too busy with the queen to bother who you recruit. I'm relieving you of responsibility, Commander. I suggest you do yourself a favor and let me come along."

Neji blinked.

"What of the other lieutenants? They don't wish to come as well?" he muttered, turning back to his packing.

TenTen moved further into his room, once again entering his line of vision.

"They can come, but I doubt any have asked you or you wouldn't be trying to dissuade me."

Neji smirked, unable to hide it. He looked up, meeting her unbending brown eyes.

"You can come if Kiba says it's all right."

TenTen smiled, trying to keep the triumph from her grin.

"That won't be a problem. I'll see you in the morning, Commander," she called over her shoulder as she left his room, treading down the officer's barracks to rap on Kiba's door.

-

TenTen was already saddling her horse when Neji and Moegi meandered into the stables the next morning.

She grinned at them cheerily.

"Morning," she greeted.

"Good morning," Moegi replied, not a little shy as she walked to the stall that held her roan pony.

Neji ignored TenTen as he bridled his mare, not speaking until he began to tie his saddlebags to the ridged seat on his mare's back.

"I guess Kiba gave you permission, then?"

"Yes. He said I'm the only choice to keep you in line."

Neji grimaced.

"Kiba should know better that I don't need looking after," he finally responded.

Neji looked up. TenTen was grinning.

"That's what I told him."

Neji rolled his eyes at his mare. She whinnied commiseration.

-

They traveled all day with little stops.

Along the way, TenTen rode mostly with Moegi.

At one point during a stop, Neji saw TenTen unlatch her longbow from her horse and string it, handing it to Moegi.

Neji watched as TenTen instructed the young girl on shooting, appropriating her small hands around the string and arrow.

After TenTen talked for a while, she released Moegi, standing back.

The orange-haired girl took a moment before slightly tightening her grip and drawing her arm back.

She let go of the arrow, and it flew a mere two feet before lying pitifully on the ground.

Without a word, TenTen retrieved the arrow and gave it back to Moegi, making a small adjustment on her stance and her arm placement.

When Moegi discharged the arrow again it flew several more feet before landing in the dirt, sticking straight up.

Once on the road again, TenTen sidled next to Neji.

"She has skill with a bow," TenTen started, gesturing with one hand to Moegi, who rode ahead of them. "You should invest in teaching her."

Neji glanced at her.

"Fine. You do it."

TenTen's eyebrows drew together sharply, confusion littering her face.

"Me?"

"Yes. You said yourself you're comfortable boasting what a good shot you are."

"But I never said I wanted to teach someone!" TenTen protested.

Neji raised his eyebrows at her.

"Why wouldn't you if you're the best shot in the whole army? And besides, I'm not that good an archer myself. Either you do it or she doesn't learn at all."

TenTen sighed loudly and eventually muttered, "Fine. I'll teach her. But you'll have to buy her a bow and a quiver of arrows. I would give her mine, but my father made me my bow. I won't give it up for the world."

Neji cocked his head at her.

"Your father made your bow? What was his profession?"

"Technically, he was a tanner, but he dabbled in a lot of things. Carpentry, farriery, anything."

"A man of many trades," Neji commented, quoting from a book he had once read.

"Exactly. He taught me a lot of things. I know how to fletch my own arrows, forge a sword. Things like that."

Neji thought this over for a while until his thoughts shifted.

"I want to apologize for how I spoke to you when the royal family was still with us."

TenTen's face contorted into a sour expression.

"No, I understand why you reacted the way you did. I was rash as usual, even though the bastard deserved it."

Neji was silent for a moment, and TenTen continued.

"I'm not the kind of woman to let men take advantage of me, Neji. I should have handled it better, but I tend to act irrationally. It serves me well in battle, but in social matters it doesn't aid me at all."

Neji snorted.

"That sounds like me. Only, I'm antisocial."

TenTen laughed.

"I've never seen that in you," she claimed, though Neji knew she was humoring him.

-

They camped the majority of their trip in the woods.

As Neji cooked their supper, TenTen trained Moegi in archery.

TenTen had been correct; Moegi clearly had an aptitude for it.

On their fifth night of travel, Moegi hit a target twenty feet away. Through the dark, Neji saw TenTen grin widely at her pupil. Neji caught himself studying her, and quickly turned back to the food he was cooking.

When she and Moegi returned to their campsite, Neji dished out their food.

"When we get to Queen's City," Neji started as he handed a plate to Moegi, "I'll go with you and TenTen to pick out your bow and some arrows."

Moegi struggled to hide her joy.

"Thank you, sir."

"It's not a problem. TenTen said you were good, and if you have an ability for it, you should be rewarded."

Moegi hid her smile by eating her roll.

Later, after Moegi had gotten into her bedroll and fallen asleep, TenTen and Neji cleaned up.

"I guess I was wrong to call you an asshole before," TenTen whispered to him.

Neji's forehead wrinkled.

"Why is that?" he murmured back, banking the fire.

"The way you treat Moegi. You don't patronize her like most would a squire."

Neji shrugged.

"I suppose," he finally murmured.

When TenTen passed him to reach her bedroll, she nudged him lightly in the side.

"It's worthless to deny it, Commander. You're a good person."

Neji allowed her words to sink in until he finally fell asleep, settled deep in his bedroll.

-

Their last two days of travel were spent in light rain.

By the time the gate of Queen's City was in view, the three and their horses were weary.

"Finally!" TenTen exclaimed after they dismounted past the gate.

Konohagakure, or Queen's City as it was also known, was a sprawling metropolis with two main parts: the inner city, where the majority of the population lived, along with the queen, and the outer city, where fields and large expanses of harvest land was located.

Above the inner city loomed an impressive mountain that sported faces of the previous kings and the current queen.

Neji led his companions through the paved streets, recalling the place of his young life easily.

They traveled for a while until finally, the queen's small castle was in sight.

Neji, TenTen, and Moegi persuaded their horses into the stables, leaving them to be unsaddled and cared for by the hostlers that worked there.

"Moegi, do you want to go let your parents know you're here? I'll come and find you if I need you."

Moegi nodded dutifully, waved goodbye to TenTen, and set off for her home.

"I guess it's just you and me," TenTen amiably told Neji.

Neji shook his head at her and started up to the castle's entrance.

"Have you ever met the queen before?" inquired Neji as they wound through the castle's well-lit hallways.

"No," TenTen answered. "Though I've always wanted to. She's one of my role models, actually."

"Why?"

TenTen pursed her lips.

"Well, she's the first queen this country has ever had. And she's a healer. She's an empowering person to women in the entire country."

"I think you might be a little disappointed with her," Neji reluctantly stated.

TenTen looked at him, clearly wanting him to elaborate.

"She has a temper."

TenTen dismissed this with a wave of her hand.

"So do I."

"And she likes to drink."

TenTen's mouth quirked downward.

"Alcoholism _is_ a bit disappointing."

"Just don't expect greatness to come pouring out of her. She's our queen and all, but she isn't the most . . . upstanding of people, if you'll forgive me."

TenTen smiled briefly at her counterpart.

"Don't worry, Commander. I won't let my fragile heart get broken."

Neji ignored her teasing, and navigated them to the queen's office.

When they knocked, Shizune opened the door.

She appeared flustered, though she smiled weakly when she realized who the man standing before her was.

"Commander," she breathed, sounding relieved, "thank you for coming so soon."

Neji nodded and gestured to TenTen.

"This is Lieutenant TenTen of Squad Two." Neji caught TenTen's eye. "This is Shizune, the queen's assistant and niece."

"It's nice to meet your acquaintance, Lieutenant." Shizune looked back to Neji. "Your journey was permissible?"

"Yes. Will the queen see us?"

Shizune frowned.

"Not today, I'm afraid. She's . . . indisposed, currently."

TenTen cleared her throat and turned away. Somehow, Neji knew she was hiding a grin.

"In the meantime, I assume you'll be needing rooms for your stay? Unless, Commander, you're planning on staying with your family. . ."

Neji clenched his jaw and shook his head.

"No, I'll be staying here, as will the lieutenant."

Shizune nodded quickly and swept out of the office, carefully closing the door behind her.

"This way, please."

Neji and TenTen followed Shizune through more halls and up stairs.

The inside of the castle was richly decorated; the floors and walls covered with carpets and tapestries.

TenTen and Neji's rooms were side by side and located on a hallway that was open to the underlying floors and what looked like a large hall.

When Shizune noted TenTen staring at it, she informed, "That's what they call the Concourse. That's where most of the nobility socialize in between breakfast, lunch, and dinner, if nothing else is requiring their attention.

"Commander, are you planning to attend dinner here?"

Neji sent a swift look to TenTen, who offered no indication of what she wanted to do.

"Yes."

"Well, if you're able to remember, dinner is at seven. I trust you remember where dinner is served and where the bathhouses are?"

Neji nodded.

"Good. I'll see you both at supper then."

Shizune walked quickly away, not sparing the two another glance as she went on her way.

TenTen turned to Neji and raised her eyebrows as if to ask, "What do we do now?"

"Do you want to go visit Guy? He should be at the training grounds with the pages."

TenTen nodded eagerly.

-

Maito Guy had been the training master for pages for eighteen years.

He was good at his job, too good for some people's standards. Truthfully, Guy was just a little enthusiastic about his work.

When TenTen and Neji found their old training master with his current class of pages, they were outside in a fenced in pasture that the castle horses used for grazing. From the looks of it, Guy was teaching the young boys and girls combat moves with a sword.

At his pages' sudden gasps and inattention, Guy glanced over his shoulder.

The two former pupils registered, and Guy grinned widely, flashing his brilliantly white smile.

"Neji! TenTen!" he exclaimed, disregarding his students entirely as he turned to the newcomers.

TenTen embraced her old teacher, while Neji settled for shaking the older man's hand.

"Neji, you always were too concerned with matters of propriety," reprimanded Guy, the laugh lines deepening around his dark eyes and wide mouth.

Some of the pages snickered, giddy with their luck to finally see the Commander of the Five Squads of the Empire in person.

"What are you doing in Queen's City?" Guy inquired, looking back and forth between the two. "The last I heard, you were with Kakashi at Fort Kikyo."

"We're defending Fort Minato, currently," TenTen replied, "but the Commander received an order to come here. I came along."

Guy's forehead wrinkled in confusion, glancing at the prodigy on his left.

"Orders for what?"

Neji shrugged.

"Shizune said she was indisposed. I haven't met with her yet."

Guy nodded, though his eyes clearly told he was musing over this news.

"Come, you can meet the next generation," Guy said, turning back to the pages.

Neji felt awkward, under all of the young stares. He glanced at TenTen; she looked entirely comfortable with the probing. Neji sighed.

"Students, this is, I'm sure you know, Neji Hyuga, Commander of the Five Squads of the Empire. The woman here is Lady Knig—!"

"Lieutenant, now, actually," TenTen interrupted swiftly, eyes flicking to the training master.

Guy smiled and shook his head slightly.

"Lieutenant TenTen of Squad Two," amended Guy. "These two were both my students, many years ago."

"You're revealing your age, Master Guy!" called one of the pages.

Guy winked at the speaker.

"Would you all like to explain what you've been learning to the Commander and the Lieutenant?"

A jumble of voices all started at once, only permitting certain words to be deciphered. Seeing that this was not working, Guy quieted them, looking over to his elder students.

"It was an awful time trying to teach them proper spear-handling, but after awhile they got the hang of it. We've moved onto swords. They're still on basics, but I'm throwing some combinations in, here and there." Guy eyed TenTen and Neji mischievously. "Would you like to help today?"

Neji really didn't want to, but one look from TenTen and Neji knew he had no choice. He nodded once at Guy.

"Wonderful! Pages, this is your lucky day! Commander Hyuga and Lieutenant TenTen have agreed to help us today!"

A chorus of happy outburst spilled from the pages.

Neji shot TenTen a murderous glare.

"You're going to pay for this," he murmured lowly in her ear.

Neji heard TenTen chuckle softly.

"Oh, come on, Neji. It'll be fun."

"Training with pages is not my idea of fun," Neji retorted, carefully avoiding the pages' intrigued stares.

TenTen bumped his arm with her elbow.

"Fine. Train with me, you big whiner. I'd be happy to make a fool out of you."

Though Neji found this option not much better, he felt strangely comforted by her offer.

TenTen walked forward, enticing two of the pages to lend her their swords.

Lithely, she stepped away from the pages a few feet's distance, beckoning Neji cajolingly.

Some of the pages laughed at Neji's unwillingness, and he forced himself to her.

"Don't injure me," Neji warned her quietly as she gave him the other sword.

TenTen smirked in reply, something Neji was starting to grow wary of.

"I'll contain myself, Commander; don't worry."

Neji wasn't quite sure he believed her.

Neji didn't like the feeling of so many eyes on him, watching so keenly. It made him feel naked and exposed.

Neji allowed himself to focus on just TenTen, studying the tension in her shoulders as she planned to attack.

Neji parried before he really knew what he was doing.

TenTen's mouth slighted downward.

Neji flicked his wrist, sending a swift movement across her waist. TenTen reacted sloppily, twisting her arm to soften the blow. Neji's sword grazed her tunic.

"That, my pages, is a move that will get you killed. TenTen, you know better," called Guy.

TenTen glared up at Neji, upset with him for making her look bad.

"Forgive me, Guy. I guess I shouldn't underestimate the Commander," she responded, just loud enough for Guy and the pages to hear.

"You would do well not to," Neji informed her, smirking a little.

With a grunt, TenTen swung her blade for his chest. Neji maneuvered back a few steps, parrying, and aiming a small, diverting kick at her gut.

His action worked; TenTen was distracted, and Neji held his sword to TenTen's neck. He had won again.

When they began their third spar, Neji could tell TenTen was agitated. Her attacks weren't well thought out, and they were quick and rash.

Neji knew he should probably stop her until she calmed down, but his pride kept him from it.

Finally, TenTen lost her head and nicked Neji's hand with her sword. Blood rose from his wound, spreading along the skin.

TenTen lost her victory smile, dropping the sword and catching his hand in her own.

She shamefully met his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said in an undertone. "I lost my head."

Neji smirked a little and brushed her hand away.

"It's alright, TenTen. It's just a cut."

TenTen blinked and looked up once more, her brown eyes revealing confusion.

"TenTen, you still let your temper get the better of you!" proclaimed Guy.

TenTen reluctantly broke her gaze with Neji, smiling weakly at her old training master.

"I guess so. It's practically impossible for me to master."

Guy nodded and turned to his students, starting in on a lecture about having a good head in battle.

When the lecture was finally complete, Neji had tied a bandage around his hand, stopping the flow of blood.

He and TenTen were called forth by their training master to help the pages with their sword exercises.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with enduring accidental hits from the pages' swords as they grasped the maneuvering concepts. Guy ultimately shooed the pages to clean up for dinner once twilight settled in, leaving Neji and TenTen alone with the training master.

He looked them over, a faint smile on his mouth.

"It is nice to see two old students again. It has been too long since I've seen either of you."

TenTen and Neji followed their teacher as he started back up to the castle.

"Guy," Neji began quietly, drawing up to the man's side, "what news do you hear about the front? We hear so little because we're out of the way for most."

Guy mused a moment, bushy eyebrows furrowed.

"I think everyone is aware the situation is not the best. Kakashi sends me letters sometimes—it is all they can manage to fight, let alone win a few battles. If the treaty comes through with the Wind Country, then the situation might grow better." Guy let his eyes flicker to Neji. "How are things at Fort Minato?"

"Not much better, though we've had successes holding Itachi back. He hasn't penetrated the fort. But our numbers were drastically lost during the siege at Kikyo."

"Which is why I need suggestions on recruits, Guy," TenTen murmured.

Guy clapped TenTen on the shoulder and nodded.

"All right, TenTen, we'll take care of it tomorrow, while Neji is with the queen."

They reached the castle's large meeting place, what Shizune had called the Concourse. From below, Neji could see where he and TenTen's rooms were located.

Guy turned to them.

"I'll see you both at dinner?"

"Yes," TenTen said.

Guy nodded and left; TenTen and Neji were the only ones there.

TenTen cleared her throat, glancing at Neji.

"Do you want to clean up before supper?"

"Yes. I need to clean my cut as well."

TenTen inclined her head and the two started up the stairs that led to the other levels.

-

Supper was very much like the mess hall back at the fort.

Neji found himself surrounded by loud nobility who drank too much and pages that had an overabundance of excitement.

By the end of the raucous event, Neji found himself wishing for solitude.

He did not get his wish, because no sooner had he taken off his shoes, than TenTen opened his door with a quick knock.

"I wanted to make sure your hand was alright," she said upon her entrance.

Neji rolled his eyes but undid the bandage he had tied for himself.

TenTen grasped his hand, examining the shallow cut with her forefinger.

"I really am sorry about that, Neji. I didn't mean to."

"I know. Remember? You told me you act rashly sometimes. I could have stopped you, but I didn't. It's my own fault."

TenTen's brown eyes crinkled with a smile.

"I'm glad you're taking it so well. I'll be sure to lose my temper more often, then," she teased.

Neji couldn't help it; his mouth lifted at the corners.

"I'll see you in the morning, Commander. Sleep well."

With a lingering grin, TenTen receded from his room, shutting the door behind her.

-

In the morning, Shizune came to retrieve Neji.

He opted to skip breakfast and proceed to meet with the queen. Shizune did not try and sway his decision.

Tsunade was waiting for him in her office, looking tired and paler than usual. Neji blamed it on the alcohol.

Tsunade attempted a very wan smile at him, though its affect was lost with the strain at the corners of her mouth.

"Your Highness," Neji murmured, bowing before he sat in front of her.

Tsunade acknowledged it with a nod, raising a steaming cup to her lips.

Neji waited patiently for her to speak.

"Commander, I called you here because there's been a change at the front. Captain Iruka Umino has been relocated to the northeastern border. In his place, we have put Captain Anko Mitarashi. This was not the best choice we could have made, but she is the only captain we had in reserve. The problem is, her squad numbers around three hundred soldiers. That's less than we need at the front." Tsunade eyed Neji seriously. "I'm moving you to the front. We need someone with leadership down there, and you will be presiding over everyone, understand?"

Neji did not answer, his forehead wrinkling.

"Forgive me, Lady, but my squad has roughly thirty soldiers. How do you expect us to make a dent at the front with that?"

"I give you permission to recruit whomever you may need. If it helps, you can take some soldiers from the other five squads, with my written approval, of course." Tsunade blinked, her steely amber eyes severe. "I need you there, Neji. I don't know how long the treaty will take to finish, but while the process is incomplete, I need more troops at the front. Do you accept this responsibility?"

Neji sighed and rubbed his eyes irritably.

"Yes," he answered.

Tsunade nodded and turned to the papers on her desk.

"Now, let's talk numbers."

-

Neji spent hours discussing and planning and scheming.

When Tsunade finally let him leave, Neji checked the time. It was late afternoon, though the sky from one of the castle windows revealed it was still light outside.

Without really giving thought to it, Neji treaded down to the stables, saddled his horse, and steered his mare for the outer city.

Neji was always cautious to visit his family.

The Hyugas were one of the oldest families that existed in Konohagakure, and they knew it well. Neji's uncle, Hiashi Hyuga, was the head member of the family. Hiashi was a strict man who tolerated little that could be deemed "out of the ordinary". Hiashi's brother and Neji's father, Hizashi, was a prime example. After Hizashi had broken off an arranged marriage and eloped with Neji's mother, Hizashi had promptly been disowned from the family. But following a few years later, Neji was born and his mother died several days later because of a complicated pregnancy. Still, Hizashi stayed out of family matters, raising his son in the city. When Neji was three, Hizashi was sent along the Lightning Country border to carry a message as an errand for Tsunade. He never made it back. Neji had nowhere to go, except to his estranged family. It was hard for Neji, living with these cold, supposed blood relatives. Where his father had been loving, Hiashi was indifferent and sometimes never spoke to Neji at all. But with his new family's distaste of him, Neji also gained a friend in his cousin, Hinata Hyuga.

Hinata was the true heir of the Hyuga family, though she was disregarded and neglected as much as Neji, if not more for her quiet, timid demeanor. The Hyugas, along with her father, saw her as a disgrace and unfit to be heir to their beloved clan. Ultimately, Hinata was disowned, and her sister Hanabi replaced her as heiress.

When Neji reached the eligible age for page training, he was sent to the castle to live and learn the ways of knighthood. This had not been Neji's choice; his uncle had claimed he would be a better member of the family if Neji became a knight and helped the country with his service. Neji just thought Hiashi wanted to get rid of him.

Needless to say, Neji excelled at page training and graduated to squire service. He gained his shield and became a knight, where he was then granted the extraordinary position of Commander of the Five Squads of the Empire. His family couldn't have expected more of him.

-

Supper was at six sharp in the Hyuga household.

When Neji arrived, he was pleased to be informed that he had ten minutes before appearing before his family.

He washed his hands and face in one of the small privies that were placed upon the entrance to the main edifice. After making sure he looked presentable enough, Neji entered his old home.

It looked the same as the last time he'd seen it, so much so that it had Neji not paying attention as he swiftly searched for something _new_.

So inattentive, in fact, that he did not even realize he'd entered the Hyuga dining hall until Hiashi cleared his throat.

Neji stumbled into a quick bow.

"Uncle," he addressed softly, "I've returned briefly to Konohagakure at the Queen's request. I should have sent word sooner that I was coming, but—!"

"It doesn't matter, Neji. Come sit."

Reluctantly, Neji obeyed his uncle, trying to think back to the last time his uncle had claimed something hadn't mattered.

The place at his Uncle's left side was left open, a peculiar occurrence for Neji. Nevertheless, he sat there at his Uncle's controlled instruction. Across him sat the Hyuga heiress and Neji's other cousin, Hanabi. She avoided looking at him.

Dinner was presented, and Neji ate healthily; he had skipped lunch as well as breakfast.

When supper was finally cleared away did Hiashi turn to his nephew, intending to talk. Around them, quietly, the other Hyugas talked, sipping their evening tea.

"I hear you were sent to Fort Minato?"

Neji nodded once.

"That is correct, Uncle."

"Things are well there?" probed Hiashi, his emotionless eyes peering at his deceased brother's son.

Neji chanced a shrug.

"It's manageable," Neji carefully said, choosing his words for necessity, not for information.

Hiashi nodded approvingly, casting a quick look at the rest of the table.

"Actually, there is a matter I wish to discuss with you," began Hiashi, analyzing his nephew with sharp eyes.

Wary, Neji murmured, "Yes, Uncle?"

"You are twenty-two years old, correct?"

"Yes, sir," Neji replied, unsure of where the conversation was going.

"I would have brought this issue to you sooner, but being as you are at the Queen's disposal, it never seemed like a good time."

Neji's eyes narrowed.

"Issue?" prompted Neji.

Hiashi considered the man before him, whom he'd seen grow up at a distance.

"It's time we discussed marriage for you."

Neji didn't understand.

"Marriage?"

"Yes. You are old enough to be married and produce offspring. The betrothal presented is between you and Hanabi."

Startled, Neji looked at his cousin, who was still avoiding his gaze. Neji glanced back to his uncle, struggling for a response.

"I can't, Uncle. Hanabi . . . she's too young for marriage!"

Hiashi shook his head.

"There are girls much younger than Hanabi who are already married and having babies. She is the Hyuga heiress, and she must procreate. It would be much better to accomplish such a task with one of our own."

Neji was stunned into silence.

The idea was absolutely preposterous. Hanabi was barely sixteen years old, and Hiashi's prized daughter. How could he do this to her?

"I must refuse, Uncle," Neji muttered. "I'm afraid I would be an incapable husband, what with traveling and the war. I would not be suitable."

"I disagree," Hiashi responded. "You are more than suitable, and you will marry Hanabi."

-

A couple of hours later, Neji rode back to the castle.

He unsaddled his horse slowly, treating the mare to carrots as he thought.

When he finally left, Neji was drawn to the sounds of noise coming from the pages' archery range.

There were lanterns on the grass, casting an orange glow along the range. Neji could make out TenTen and Moegi by the helpful light of the flames.

Moegi was shooting arrows with TenTen's bow, TenTen supervising with a keen eye.

Neji watched them until Moegi ran out of arrows and went to retrieve them from the target she'd been shooting at.

TenTen looked over her shoulder at Neji, a small smile spreading on her mouth.

"And where have you been all day?" she called, coming over to him.

"I was with the queen for most of the day. And then I visited my family in the outer city."

TenTen shoved her hands into her breeches pockets, glancing quickly at Moegi before catching Neji's eye.

"What did the queen say?"

Neji sighed. He did not want to think of it right now.

"I'll tell you later," he promised.

TenTen's face contorted in disappointment, but she nodded.

Neji looked over her head at Moegi.

Realizing the line of his gaze, TenTen said, "We've been at it most of the day. She shows real progress. Impressive progress. Who knows, she could be the next me."

Neji smirked.

"Tomorrow we'll go searching for a bow," Neji informed.

TenTen grinned up at him.

"You're sweet," she commented, patting his cheek twice before turning on her heel to tell Moegi the good news.

-

TenTen was very meticulous when choosing weapons.

They spent hours in the store, TenTen going over every inch of bows, strings, and arrows.

Once she had picked out a few that had passed her inspection, she handed them to Moegi to try out.

Neji stood next to TenTen, watching, trying to not give in to boredom.

TenTen glanced at him as Moegi strung one of the bows. She smiled.

"I'm sorry. I should've just asked for some money instead of bringing you along."

Neji shook his head at her.

"No. I like to know what I'm paying for."

TenTen smirked and opened her mouth to say something else, but Moegi interrupted.

"TenTen, I like this one!"

TenTen turned away unwillingly, walking over to Moegi.

A few minutes later, Neji was paying for Moegi's new bow, strings, and a quiver of arrows.

It was a finely crafted set of maple wood. Moegi loved it.

As they exited the shop, she hugged Neji briefly, saying a quick thank you.

Stunned by the rare display of affection, Neji stiffened.

Moegi quickly let him go. Neji looked up, seeing TenTen staring at him.

She shook her head, chuckling.

As they walked back up to the castle, TenTen sidled next to him.

"I was planning on going to see the recruits today, if you want to come."

Neji knew he should, but he did not feel like getting gawked at today.

"No, thank you. I think I'll stay around the castle."

TenTen nodded easily.

"Alright then."

"Though, if you wouldn't mind doing me a favor?"

TenTen nodded.

"If you can manage, I need as many soldiers as possible. Anyone."

TenTen curiously stared at him.

"Whatever you say, Commander."

-

Neji saw TenTen again at dinner.

He had spent the majority of his afternoon alone, thinking hard over the situation at the front and the problems he was walking into.

TenTen caught his eye from across the table.

"I surveyed about one hundred and fifty soldiers today," she announced. "They're all suitable, even if they'll need some extra training."

Neji nodded.

If he took the one hundred and fifty with him, he would arrive at the front with a little less than two hundred.

"But remember that squires are knighted in January. We won't have to wait long for new knights, however fresh they are."

"Do you know how many squires will be knighted in January?" Neji inquired, setting down his fork.

TenTen bit her lip.

"I think Guy said somewhere along the lines of one hundred. That's pretty large for a squire class."

Neji agreed and he almost regretted the fact that essentially, he'd be sending many to their deaths.

Neji met TenTen's eyes.

"We're leaving tomorrow."

TenTen did not question his abruptness or his decision.

"I'll let Moegi know," she answered simply, finishing her meal.

Neji was grateful; there were too many who would willingly question his orders.

-

In the morning, Neji saddled his mare and Moegi's pony, giving her time to tell her parents goodbye.

"Good morning," TenTen murmured sleepily as she passed him, making her way to her gelding.

Neji studied her quietly for a moment before bridling Moegi's pony.

Moegi trotted into the stables, wiping her eyes.

Neji handed her the pony's reins, waiting till the girl was in her saddle until he mounted his own horse.

Neji checked his tunic pocket. The paper with permission from the queen to take the other squad's troops was still there.

Moegi and Neji waited at the stable mouth for TenTen, who meandered over a few minutes later astride her gelding.

She stretched and nudged her horse forward.

Before she kicked her gelding into a gallop, she said to Neji, "Race you."

Neji shook his head, but he gripped the reins, propelling his mare into a run.

* * *

_This is my favorite chapter to write to date. :)_

_I hope you liked it as well._

_Please review._


	8. Departure

_I hope all of you are doing well? :)_

Neguru Sucashi: _Thanks! :)_

Fake Bliss: _Yes, well, I thought I'd put a spin on things. :)_

HeavensPheonix561: _Thank you!_

Chirisaa Tomoko: _Yes, it was very long. My apologies. ;D Hahah._

Ulqyfangirl27: _Thanks!_

neji's goddess: _Yeah, he's interfering with everything. ;D_

**Disclaimer:** Sasuke was stupid if he thought it was going to be that easy. Just sayin'.

* * *

_Departure._

It began to snow a few days after the trio's departure.

By their return to the fort, the snow was blanketing the ground, and more was drifting down, making soft slopes and hillocks.

Upon their entrance into the fort, Neji gave his mare to Moegi to take to the stables and said goodbye to TenTen, returning to his quarters without seeking anyone else.

While Neji rested, he bounced words around to figure out how he would break the news to his fellow captains and soldiers. It wasn't like they could object, but their opinions would probably not be so enthusiastic either.

"What's wrong?" came a familiar female voice from his door.

Neji opened his eyes and glanced at TenTen.

She crossed the entryway, perching herself in his desk chair, propping her feet on the edge of bed.

"You left pretty abruptly after we arrived. You feeling okay?" she continued.

Neji grunted and forced himself to sit up.

"I'm fine. I'm just . . . thinking."

TenTen raised an eyebrow, her eyes betraying her mind's thoughts.

"About what the queen said?" she prompted.

Neji frowned.

TenTen measured his expression, then said, "You still haven't told me. Is it really that bad?"

Neji weighed his options. He didn't want to tell her, but he would have to sometime. And maybe if he told her first, he could judge her reaction by the ones he'd receive later on.

Neji swallowed and met her eyes blankly.

"Lady Tsunade is moving the First Squad to the front. They're lacking soldiers and leadership." Neji shrugged helplessly. "I have to go."

Neji watched TenTen's face slowly grow pinched and confused.

"She's sending just you? Not any of the other squads?"

Neji shook his head.

"No."

TenTen glared at the floor.

Neji analyzed her, misjudging her expression.

"You're angry with me?" he murmured, questioning.

TenTen sharply looked at him.

"No, I'm angry with damn Tsunade for sending only you! How does she expect you to go by yourself?"

Neji sighed.

"TenTen, there are other armies—," he began.

"None with experience!" she shouted. "She's sending you to your death!"

TenTen's face contorted; she was fighting with herself to gain control.

She took a deep breath, and deflated, sinking back into the chair. She rubbed her eyes.

"You're not going to let any of us go, are you?" she asked quietly.

"No," answered Neji.

TenTen made herself nod. Her feet fell from the edge of the bed, and she stood shakily.

"If you'll excuse me," she muttered before disappearing from his room.

-

Neji was right.

The majority of the reactions to the news were similar to TenTen's: anger, disappointment, confusion.

Neji batted away comments and questions with short, brief answers.

After the soldiers had gotten their fill of yelling at him, Neji showed the four captains and five lieutenants the paper Tsunade had issued him.

Each read the script carefully, studying the signature in detail, before passing it along.

Neji felt locked in a staring contest that he was not winning.

Finally, Naruto said, "When are you going to leave?"

"As soon as you hand over some of your finest soldiers," Neji murmured back.

It was a harsh thing to say, he knew, but brusqueness was the best approach for this situation.

Kiba glared at him.

"I can't believe you're overruling the nature of things that Asuma set up. Maybe you forget, Neji, but the Five Squads are dictated separately."

Neji shook his head.

"I haven't forgotten, but surely you realize the situation I've been placed in? Squad One numbers thirty soldiers. However skilled they are, they won't possibly make a dent with Itachi at the front. I need more. And besides, it's not like you're going unrewarded; the upcoming knights will be here in January after they're knighted. I have their promises."

"That's hardly enough," Shikamaru grunted. "You're stripping us of our best soldiers and leaving us undefended for weeks. What if Itachi decides to come again?"

Neji ground his knuckles into the table, frustrated.

"I swear to you if I receive your best soldiers, I'll keep them alive at the front."

Kiba snorted; Shikamaru shook his head.

"That's a fickle promise, Neji, and you know it," stated Naruto, blue eyes sad.

Neji bit his tongue to keep from snapping.

A hand gripped his shoulder.

Neji looked over to see Lee, his lieutenant, staring at the others.

Neji sat down, rubbing a hand over his face tiredly.

"Are you really that stupid, captains?" Lee started, looking them over with narrowed black eyes. "Since when have we ever asked anything like this from you? Neji is the Commander, and he has authority over all of you, however much he tends not to exercise it. At least acknowledge your leader, for the Queen's sake. Within the Five Squads, what he says is law, understand? If he asks for soldiers, you give them to him without inquiry."

Kiba looked disgusted.

"This is a democracy, Lee," he raspily reminded.

Lee slammed his fist on the table, eyes burning in anger.

"Not in wartime!" he shouted, his voice echoing to the far corners of the mess. The sounds faded slowly, allotting the people in the room time to absorb their shock at the lieutenant's loudness. Lee took a staggering breath. "Now, you're going to give us those soldiers. We need them most, and you'll receive new ones in January."

The defiant captains stared at him, their rebelliousness ebbing away until they all sat with slumping shoulders.

Kiba clenched his jaw and grudgingly mumbled, "I'll give you no more than forty."

"Ninety-two," Shino seconded.

Shikamaru and Naruto offered a combined number of one hundred and twenty.

"Two hundred and eighty two," Neji said, mostly to himself.

Lee smiled wryly at the captains and lieutenants in front of him.

"Thank you for your cooperation, gentlemen."

-

The next day was spent preparing the two hundred and eighty soldiers that would travel with Neji and Lee to the front the following day.

The soldiers were grumpy about leaving, but they obeyed their orders without much protest.

Neji spent almost all of the day in his quarters, packing and surveying plans of action. When he finally couldn't take the stuffiness of the room anymore, he tread up to the ramparts facing the south, the route they would take to the front.

He sat awhile without interruption, mulling thoughts over in his head.

"You'll freeze out here," called a voice after an hour of his solitude.

Neji turned at the sound of light footsteps.

TenTen sat down next to him and handed him a plate.

Neji glanced at it.

Venison steamed on the plate, a large piece of bread lying next to it.

"I didn't see you in the mess. I figured you hadn't eaten," TenTen explained.

"Thank you," Neji murmured, setting the plate aside.

"What are you doing outside anyway? Freezing to death?"

Neji smiled for a second, considering the frost covered world below.

"I was thinking."

"What about?"

Neji paused, his mouth pursing.

"War," he exhaled. "The front."

TenTen slowly shook her head.

"That's disappointing. It never leaves you, does it?"

"I have no choice but to think of it. It's been my life for the past six months."

TenTen thought this over for a moment before saying in a different, lighter tone, "Do you think of home much, Commander? It's a source of comfort for a lot of the soldiers, even with death and war at their doorstep."

Neji frowned.

"My home no longer holds comfort for me."

TenTen's forehead wrinkled and she gazed at his profile.

"Why is that?"

Neji looked out at the dark, hands clenching the rampart edge.

"Upon my return to Queen's City, my uncle will sign my betrothal papers. He's eager to use the dowry and my absence with the Five Squads has not helped." Neji's eyes flitted to the ground. "Returning home will be the end of my freedom."

Neji heard TenTen take a measured breath next to him.

"Such a shame," she whispered to the sky.

Neji glanced at her, mildly surprised.

TenTen met his eyes and gently grazed his cheek with cold fingers.

She leaned in, leaving no space between their two beings.

Her lips touched his mouth, lightly, like the trail of a feather.

Neji stared at her as she pulled away, cheeks flushed brilliantly in crimson.

"Forgive me, Commander," she muttered, standing.

Neji watched her leave, stunned into silence.

A throat cleared behind him.

Neji's head spun as he glanced around, locating the noisemaker.

The blonde plopped down next to him, shaking his head in blunt pity.

"Forgive me for saying so, Neji, but you're an idiot."

Neji blinked, confused.

"What—why did she do that?" he found himself asking.

Naruto shrugged, leaning over Neji to obtain his plate of food. He picked at the bread before popping it into his mouth.

"Maybe she likes you," offered Naruto.

Neji shook his head, doubtful.

"That's not possible," murmured Neji.

"Why not?" questioned Naruto, raising his blonde eyebrows.

Neji did not have an answer to defend his statement.

Naruto set the plate on his lap, wiping his hands on his breeches. He turned to Neji, stern.

"Listen, Neji, women are strange creatures. They do stuff sometimes that not even they understand. Now, if you ask me, you should have kissed her back. At least I would have more to go on."

"If she doesn't understand what she's doing herself, then why did she do it?" Neji prompted, impossibly confounded.

"Well, I know for a fact she's attracted to you," Naruto informed confidently.

Neji sighed.

"And how do you know that?"

"Would you kiss someone you didn't find attractive, Neji?" At Neji's bemused look, Naruto certainly stated, chewing some venison, "I didn't think so."

Neji felt more confused than before Naruto joined him.

What had possessed TenTen to kiss him? And it wasn't like he could return the favor; he was betrothed to Hanabi. How could all of this confusion take place the night before he left?

"A word of advice though, Neji? Don't die at the front. I'm sure she'd be mightily disappointed."

Neji rolled his eyes.

"Oh, and on the off chance she kisses you again, kiss her back, all right? You might figure something out." Naruto stood, handing Neji the plate that was now completely clear of even a morsel of food.

"Thanks for the food," the blonde called over his shoulder as he walked away, heading down the rampart steps.

"Good riddance," Neji muttered.

-

The day of Neji, Lee, and their loaned soldiers' departure came with bright, orange sunshine.

The sun glinted off the snow, reflecting back sparks of fire and ice.

Neji rose and washed his face, dressing warmly in a shirt, tunic, jerkin, and breeches.

As he was putting on his boots, Neji saw someone at the corner of his eye, leaning on the door.

Neji looked up and stood unsteadily.

TenTen bit her lip and entered the room.

Neji felt awkward, like he was a child who'd gotten caught doing something wrong. He pushed the feeling from his mind, focusing on calming the rapid thrumming of his heartbeat.

"I, um, I wanted to say that you should be careful, at the front," TenTen began, somewhat quietly.

Neji nodded.

"Yes. Be cautious here, as well. Itachi hates for guards to be let down."

TenTen inclined her head, glancing at his window where sunlight was streaming through. The light caught her brown eyes and turned them to amber; Neji couldn't stop staring.

"I—I'm leaving Moegi here," he stammered. "I promised her parents I'd keep her safe, and even though she's my squire, she's not meant for the front yet. It'll only get her killed. If you don't mind, could you look after her? I'm sure she'd be willing to continue her archery lessons with you. I'll pay for them, if it takes up too much time—!"

"Neji," interrupted TenTen, smiling slightly. "Don't talk so much. Of course I'll look after Moegi. And I don't need money. I'll teach her for free."

She blinked at the floor and then took a step closer to him, leaving little space between them.

TenTen soberly met his eyes. The amber color was gone, returning to their normal brown. Neji was fleetingly disappointed.

TenTen frowned slightly as she grasped the nape of his neck, nudging his head down. Neji felt mesmerized by her mouth, her eyes, her nose. His fingers brushed her waist.

This kiss was warmer than the other, though Neji blamed it on the temperature. Naruto's words filtered into Neji's brain through the haze he was experiencing. But there were so many other things Neji couldn't help but focus on. The slightly chapped texture of TenTen's mouth, the constricting band that seemed to be across his chest, the way her fingers felt against his skin.

Before Neji knew it, the sensations were over, though he was positive his face was flushed, considering the blood and excitement pumping through his veins.

TenTen sheepishly stared at the floor, biting her lip.

"What—what was that for?" Neji choked out.

TenTen smiled softly, brown irises finding his pale, translucent ones.

"For good luck," she uttered gently.

Neji did not get the chance to question her further; she left, her footsteps fading seconds after her departure.

He forced himself to gather his packs and leave his quarters, trying to ignore the buzz of his heart and the sting TenTen's lips had left on his.

-

Their journey took two and a half weeks.

Neji, Lee, and the nearly three hundred soldiers they had taken with them, spent their days camping and riding in snow and mush.

Christmas came and passed with little celebration other than a small feast the night of.

Their entry onto the war battlefields was ironically a source of relief.

They arrived under the cover of night and were ushered off their horses, given to the relinquishment of numerous squires.

Neji and Lee were shown to their quarters—two large tents, set up next to each other—by squires. The soldiers were led to a huge rectangular tent that served as a mess hall on the far side of camp.

Neji had only just set down his packs of clothes and other objects, when several figures swept into his tent.

Neji turned.

"Commander," said a brisk female who stepped forward, offering her hand to shake.

Neji shook it, noting the woman's odd hairstyle.

"I am Captain Anko Mitarashi."

"It's nice to meet your acquaintance, Captain," Neji replied, business-like.

Another person stepped forward, a taller, more well-built man with scars on his face and shaved head.

"Ibiki Morino," said the booming voice.

The name rang a bell; Ibiki Morino was notorious for his torture techniques on captives. Neji swallowed and nodded to him, grateful the man saved him from a handshake that was undoubtedly bone-crushing.

A shorter man stepped from behind Ibiki's enormous frame, smiling slightly.

"Neji," he greeted in his gravelly voice.

Neji knew this man well; he was Shikaku, Shikamaru's father.

"Sir," Neji responded respectfully.

Shikaku coughed raspily, then said, "You didn't drag my son here, by chance? He owes me money."

Neji allowed a small smile.

"Unfortunately not. He's still at Fort Minato."

Shikaku shrugged, as if he could hardly be bothered with this information.

"And my son, Hyuga?" barked a voice.

A woman strode from the back of the group; the resemblance between she and her son was unmistakable.

"Tsume," complained Shikaku. "You know it's rude to bump into your companions."

The woman turned to the man, eyes narrowed.

"Shut up, Shikaku, or I will personally leash you to a tree."

Anko snorted, but immediately quieted once she also received a look from Tsume.

She turned back to Neji, raising her eyebrows with a question.

"Kiba's fine," Neji assured, trying not to flinch under her harsh gaze.

Tsume nodded to herself, obviously pleased with the news.

"What's all this about?" came a drawling voice from the back.

The other four turned and shifted to allow room to the new visitor.

The man seemed casual in his surroundings, a toothpick hanging from the corner of his smirk. He met Neji's eyes.

"Nice to finally meet you, Commander," the man claimed, shaking Neji's hand coolly. "I'm Genma. Genma Shiranui."

Neji nodded to the slightly older man.

Lee appeared at the entrance of the tent, raising his eyebrows at the sudden guests.

"May I introduce my lieutenant? Rock Lee," Neji murmured, gesturing.

Lee accepted the multiple greetings with uncharacteristic grace, sidling next to Neji.

Ibiki spoke first.

"There are certain things we must discuss, Commander."

Anko elbowed Ibiki in the stomach with a scoff.

"Honestly, Ibiki, you have no regard for needs. They've been traveling for weeks! We can discuss the dirty details tomorrow."

Ibiki opened his mouth for retort, but Shikaku cut him off.

"No, Anko is right." Shikaku eyed Neji and Lee. "Rest for now. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Thank you," Lee said, gracious.

The five left Neji's tent with Ibiki lecturing Anko about protocol, and Anko shaking her head defiantly.

Lee turned to Neji.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to retire. It's been a long time since I got good rest."

Neji nodded and clapped his friend on the shoulder, giving him leave to go.

After Lee left, Neji found his way to his bedchamber; a smaller tent within the bigger one he was in.

He tied the flap closed and stripped off his boots, admiring the desk that had been placed near his bed.

Neji undressed and laid down on his bed, unsure of how he'd become so exhausted.

He closed his eyes and fell into dreams involving despair, war, and a certain brown eyed woman he'd left behind.

-

Sasuke was close.

Tracking was a skill that he usually only used in hunting, but now that he was hunting his brother, it was serving him just as well.

And Itachi was a bad sport. He was a careless leaver of trails and footsteps and signs of camp. Even though Sasuke was somewhat grateful for the speed he could now have in locating him, it still angered him that Itachi was so heedless. Sasuke never minded a small challenge.

From what Sasuke could gather, Itachi was heading to a battle. He was with numerous soldiers who didn't bother to clean up after themselves, and their path was very much a straight line.

Sasuke sighed.

This was almost too easy. Too simple.

He leaned back in the tree he had scaled.

Could Itachi be purposely leaving his trail? Could he know that his brother was following him?

Sasuke fumed for a few minutes.

_Well_, he thought as he leaped down to hit the ground, _I suppose I'm going to find out, sooner or later. And I'll be ready for Itachi, whether he's expecting me or not._

Sasuke smirked and fled into the night.

* * *

_In case you didn't notice, all of the captains at the front are Tokubetsu Jonin with the exception of Shikaku, who is the Jonin Commander._

_Please review, and have a very Merry Christmas/Hannukah/Holiday. :D_


	9. Reflections

_I'm really sorry this took so long to update. It was hard for me to get back in gear after the holidays, and then I had exams all this week (which were awful and sucked me of energy)._

_Not to mention, this was a really hard chapter to write. It's another unexciting one, so prepare yourselves. I promise that the next one will be much more fulfilling and energetic. There's also not any dialogue in this, not counting the last part. That was very challenging, personally. I love writing dialogue, so it took a lot of concentration not to do that._

_Lastly, I hope all of you are having a good start to the New Year and are enjoying yourselves. If you've been stressing about school/college like me, cheer up! It will all be over soon and then you can relax! ;D_

Neguru Sucashi: _Hahaha. :D Have some patience. He will eventually._

Fake Bliss: _:D Thanks!_

eternalsmiles: _I know. He doesn't usually do that, hm? :)_

Chirisaa Tomoko: _You've got me worried now. Was the description bad?? :/_

HeavensPheonix561: _:D Thank you._

.luvr: _You're right; that totally slipped my mind. :) Thanks for the suggestion, by the way._

RozenMaiden14: _You spoke too soon! My consistency is down the drain now. XD Not irrelevant at all!! I like knowing that I'm doing what I need to do and not rushing through it. It's a big complaint of mine when author's rush, and I'm glad I'm doing the right things to keep all of you reading. :)_

Afictionado: _Thank you so much! Throughout the whole kiss scene I was freaking out, wondering if I was portraying it all right. I'm glad you all liked it!_

Drea1284: _I know, right? They were overdue for some intimacy. :D Yes, he does, but I think Hyugas will by Hyugas, and that means Hiashi will do whatever he wants. You'll find out this chapter! Yay!_

xCrazyKindOvWeirdx: _Thanks so much for taking the time to read it! No, he won't die. I love him too dearly as a character to kill him off. Thanks! :D_

Pandabear_N2: _Thank you very much! :D_

TheHypocrite: _This is an AU. So, no, they're not._

LiL sPoIlEd BrAt: _Thanks! :)_

**Disclaimer:** I do not, nor shall ever, own _Naruto_.

_

* * *

_

_Reflections._

TenTen hated settling for complacency.

Things at Fort Minato had slowed considerably, and it seemed like there was not much purpose to their staying there. Itachi and his soldiers hadn't entered their sights in weeks.

Soldiers were restless, the captains impatient.

It was near torture, waiting for correspondence from the front. Little news came, and when it did, it was small, vague information. Nothing that could possibly be shared with a feeling of importance.

In the days following the First Squad's departure, TenTen had desperately tried to craft a letter to Neji, attempting to explain her actions before he had left.

Her papers ended up tossed in the fire, edges black and curling from the heat.

It was hard to contrive what she felt onto paper. Words had failed her.

Actually, TenTen wasn't particularly sure what she felt. Somehow, it was complicated to comprehend.

She liked him well enough, and she enjoyed his company, but every time she thought about him, a surge of happiness shot through her spine.

It was a peculiar and enlightening sensation, further illustrated by the excitement TenTen felt when she kissed Neji.

Reflecting on her actions, they most likely weren't the smartest decisions. He was the Commander, the most important person in the entire army, and she had gone about carelessly, acting on her whims.

After failing with her writing, TenTen decided to forget the entire sentiment.

It would work itself out, if it were meant to be.

-

At first, Neji didn't know what to expect from the front.

Following the next few weeks, he came to understand the state of things.

It was dirty and obscene and grim. Days melted together, seeming like a never-ending extension of the previous day.

Neji lost sleep at night, and on most days he lacked an appetite, sometimes scarcely eating anything at all.

Lee had scolded him once or twice, concerned with the dark circles and his body's increased thinness.

Neji shrugged off the reproof carelessly; there were other things that required his attention, more so than his physical health.

Itachi's defense was as strong as ever. The soldiers he presented never seemed to lose numbers, solidifying Shikamaru and TenTen's previous theories in his mind.

Neji did find some comfort, however, in the surrounding captains that knew more of the front than Neji himself.

Ibiki, despite his looming figure, was generously forthright with information. His reserves of knowledge were extensive, and he shared them easily with Neji when he asked.

Shikaku, as usual, kept to himself, the epitome of Shikamaru's own behavior. He avoided anything and everything he could get out of, though he was willingly involved in all matters Itachi Uchiha. Shikaku had been compiling a file on the elder Uchiha for months now, the papers measuring a foot off a surface.

Tsume was her usual brash self, and disregarded Neji usually, answering questions he singularly asked her, if nothing else. Neji did not blame her harsh demeanor. A couple of years with Kiba had well versed Neji for the Inuzuka's moodiness.

Anko was loud and rambunctious, qualities that reminded Neji swiftly of a blonde captain he was well acquainted with. Under Ibiki's guidance, Anko informed Neji of other matters, usually foreign policies, most of which she'd been dealing with in the years previous to the war.

And the last remaining captain, and by far the one Neji liked the least, Genma Shiranui. Neji thought he was far too cocky and obnoxious for his own good. He always showed up late, always had the worst excuses for said lateness, and did not show even the slightest respect for Neji's position. Neji wasn't one to lord it over people, but in essence, he _was_ the official commander of the army, placing him above Genma. This, though, was apparently not a good enough reason for Genma to attempt niceties. And if Genma wasn't going to try, neither was Neji. He hated him, and that was that.

The only true source of solace Neji had were his daydreams. With his lack of sleep, his thoughts drifted more easily, revolving around a single being: TenTen. When his mind wasn't occupied with the various complexities of Itachi, the war, budgets, and soldiers, Neji was thinking of her.

On several occasions he considered writing her, but he could never find the time to do it. He was either in meetings all day, or commanding at the front, watching history play out before him.

But after his first few weeks at the front had passed, Neji disregarded his previous thoughts of correspondence.

He had no way of knowing, really, what she had been thinking when she'd kissed him. They had not discussed it, or underwent any preliminary decisions.

It had just happened, seemingly.

Neji wasn't sure why, but he began to doubt her actions the longer he was away from her.

Had she been teasing him?

Did she want something from him?

Neji did not know.

He did not like to think that she was using him, because he did not see that in her character. But then again, he did not really know her that well.

And that was what worried him.

If he did have this peculiar . . . infatuation with this woman he barely knew, what did that say of him?

He wasn't a fickle human being, by any means. He valued others and what they conveyed in their personalities. But this was just different.

Neji had shown little interest in the women he was regularly surrounded by, focusing instead on obtaining his goal of knighthood.

Even in adolescence, he was unnaturally concentrated on his objectives and desires. Women just had not been on his list, at that point in time.

But now, Neji felt differently on the subject. All because of some plain, brown-eyed brunette who was too quick to smile.

He did not know what was wrong with him.

-

For the past few days, Sasuke had been sitting in a cold, soggy tree.

He was less than pleased to be perched there, but his current status was the best hope he had of not being seen.

From his surroundings, this was where the main war was being waged. There were other battles of course, spread out across the expanse of the Fire Country, but this was the most important, evident by the amount of soldiers.

Sasuke had followed his brother and his company of soldiers here after a week and a half of travel.

He was careful to cover his tracks, in case someone was trailing him from behind, and keep a safe distance from the large group.

When they had finally made camp with the others and settled into front life once more, Sasuke had scouted out the area, making quick work of gaining knowledge.

Instead of making camp on the ground, though, Sasuke had decided to occupy a tall pine near the edge of the forest he'd trekked through following Itachi.

It was not a hard existence, though it was certainly irritable. Sasuke ran out of food the day after he'd taken up residence in the pine, having to resort to trapping and eating squirrel that happened by.

For water, Sasuke had gotten lucky. Rain had soaked through the pine, its nettles still dripping with the rain's droplets. Sasuke carefully gathered them, sucking the nettles dry of the excess.

Yes, it was demeaning and annoying, but it was survival and there was nothing shameful about that.

While Sasuke sat huddled in his pine, he thought, heedlessly planning out his next course of action.

He was not one to rush into things unprepared, but a camp full of his brother's allies would certainly not make things any easier.

However, Sasuke needn't have worried.

The next morning, before Sasuke had woken up, a scout had spotted him in his tree. After alerting a soldier of the man in the tree, Sasuke was unceremoniously awakened by an arrow in his foot. It was painful and surprising enough that Sasuke lost his balance and the tree and fell ten yards, hitting the ground face-first. It jarred his entire body, and Sasuke realized he was shaking when his kidnappers lifted him from the ground, half-carrying him to the encampment.

The soldiers spoke to him, but Sasuke ignored them, concerned with the pain in his foot and the loss of his element of surprise.

They would think he was a spy, but Itachi himself would know better.

Sasuke swallowed past his fear. There was no doubt—Itachi would kill him, severing the lasting remainder of his family.

But Sasuke would make sure—the soldiers were leading him to a big tent at the end of a long trail, no doubt Itachi's living quarters—that he would not die without a fight. After all, Sasuke was the younger of the two, more agile. And the soldiers had neglected to rid him of weapons. Sasuke had a small knife in his boot. He would use that.

A soldier posted at the mouth of the large tent moved aside, holding the flap open for their entrance.

Sasuke was not surprised by the tent's extravagance. Wherever Itachi had been before the war, it had been exotic. Various trinkets and furniture lay around the tent, haphazardly placed. Rugs lied on the ground, patterns and colors melding together.

Sasuke was forced to the ground, where they tied his hands together. They disregarded his injured foot, not even bothering to pull the arrow out.

Grudgingly, Sasuke looked up, laying harsh eyes on his elder brother who was lounging on a high-backed chair.

Itachi did not spare him a single glance, training his dark irises on the lingering soldiers.

"Leave us," he ordered in a clipped tone.

They obeyed, the tent flap falling back into place.

Finally, Itachi met Sasuke's gaze, apparently satisfied that no one was listening.

"Sasuke," greeted Itachi curtly, a hint of mocking in his smirk.

Sasuke blinked, shifting his hands closer to his boot, where his knife lay waiting.

"Hello, brother," he finally replied, filling the echoing silence.

His fingers grasped the knife and slid it slowly from the boot, setting to work on the binding on his hands.

Itachi did not seem to notice, as he spoke again, droll.

"Really, Sasuke, I thought you knew better than to make your presence so well known. I knew you'd been following me. I presume you mean to kill me, hm? Gather your revenge for our parents and relatives?"

The binding was almost cut through, but Sasuke replied willingly, "That's right."

Itachi smiled slightly, amused.

"Do you really not approve of my actions? They were for the best, for both of us."

Sasuke flinched and narrowed his eyes.

"Is that what you think?" he responded, his tone sharp. "I was a child and you left me without any way of protecting myself! I had to live by myself for _years_!"

Itachi was unfazed.

"That was your own choice," answered Itachi. "I gave you your life without any restrictions. You could have done what you wanted."

Sasuke's black eyes burned with anger. His bindings fell away from his wrists.

Though, there was question he needed before killing his brother. He would not allow Itachi to elude him again. Not this time.

"Why did you do it?" Sasuke inquired emotionally. "Why did you let me live when you slaughtered everyone else?"

Itachi stared at his younger brother for a second, seeming to make his mind up about something.

Ultimately, he murmured, "Because I need you to help me."

Sasuke blinked; he had not been anticipating this.

He forced his mouth to ask another question.

"Why do you need me? What service could I possibly provide?"

Itachi cleared his throat.

"You are aware that currently there is a war between myself and the Land of Fire?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Well, unfortunately, the spies I have placed in the Fire's army have been less than successful. They usually get themselves killed, and dead informants are of no use to me. In a few weeks, I am planning to send soldiers to Fort Minato. The Commander left the fort with lesser numbers when he came here. I'll send the soldiers to attack, engaging with the other squads. If we're lucky, the Commander will visit when he hears of the attack."

Sasuke suspiciously thought over this plan.

"And you want me to go to Fort Minato?" he eventually queried.

Itachi nodded once, drumming his fingers on the arm of the chair.

"Yes, but not as a soldier. Following the battle, I want you to offer your services to one of the squads there."

Sasuke frowned a little.

"You want me as a spy? To infiltrate?"

"Yes."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Itachi.

"Why should I do this for you?"

Itachi thoughtfully cocked his head at Sasuke.

After a lengthy pause, Itachi said, "I let you live, didn't I, Sasuke?"

Sasuke gripped his small knife half-heartedly.

Sasuke knew it was true, and how could he refuse the man who had granted him the gift of living?

Sasuke loosed his fingers from the knife, letting it fall to the ground.

Itachi noticed this and stood from his chair, walking shortly to Sasuke before kneeling down and embracing him.

"It's nice to see you again, Brother."

* * *

_Ooh, the plot thickens._

_Please review. :)_


	10. Defense

_I hated writing this chapter. It presented way too many problems and I had to rewrite just about every scene, which is why this didn't update on Thursday like it was supposed to._

_Sorry. I just had a really hard time with it, even though I like the chapter itself._

_Also, since this is a Mature rating and this chapter is kind of the pinnacle of the beginnings of that, I'll warn you and say, Beware of limes or lemons, concerning how you look at it. I do not describe those sort of things in details, but you do need to be aware that some intercourse is taking place. . . So, read at your own risk._

neji's goddess: _I'm not telling. :D_

Shubhs: _Thanks! Erm. . . Maybe. I don't know where I'm ending it, per se, but I do have the Epilogue figured out in my head. :D_

Afictionado: _Oh, I took your advice. Trust me. ;D_

Neguru Sucashi: _Yay!!! I didn't know how y'all would take it, so that makes me happy!_

xCrazyKindOvWeirdx: _Well, it was boring to me. :D Nope. I hate Sasuke. He must be evil. ;) I don't know the exact length of it yet, but there are quite a few things I have to put in this story. I'm guessing it might be twenty or so chapters, altogether. But then again, I could change my mind, so I don't know._

LiL sPoIlEd BrAt: _Hehe. Thanks._

Drea 1284: _It's Itachi. He's devious like that. ;D And I think we all know that inside, Sasuke just wants his brother's acceptance and love. :D Their reuniting is much better without the letters, I promise. He's an idiot. Simple as that. :D_

**Disclaimer:** Kiiissshhhiiimoootoooo.

* * *

_Defense._

Near the end of February, Neji finally received leave from the front.

Essentially, it wasn't classified as leave, since he did have a purpose. The rookie knights had arrived at Fort Minato at least a month ago. Regretfully, Neji had to steal a few more troops, stripping the other squads of more of their experienced fighters.

He felt bad about this, of course, but his relief to be finally returning to the fort overrode these other feelings.

Neji rode alone, leaving Lee as the commanding officer at the front.

Things were going as well as they could at the front, with several casualties a day and irritable personalities.

Neji was glad to be away for a few weeks, however brief his absence was.

-

Neji finally saw Fort Minato's familiar stone walls the second week of March, arriving on a Sunday.

He couldn't conceal his enthusiasm as he rode through the gates and stopped, dismounting a few feet from the large doors in the wall.

Many soldiers were milling around, some Neji recognized, some he didn't.

Before Neji could start towards the stables, though, a recognizable face sidled up next to him, grinning widely.

"Neji! It's good to see you!"

Neji didn't stop his smile.

"You too, Naruto," Neji responded, taking his mare's reins and leading her to the stables.

Naruto followed after him, chattering.

"How's the front?" he inquired after Neji had placed the mare in an empty stall and began to take off her tack.

Neji grimaced, which Naruto found answer enough.

"How are all of you here?" Neji queried before Naruto could ask further questions.

Naruto nodded amiably.

"Fine. Though, we haven't seen Itachi since before you left. We're just wasting our time here, if you ask me. I mean, we're not doing anything. It's been boring as hell."

Neji considered this silently, feeding his mare a carrot for her patience.

"Well," Neji began, slowly, "Itachi has been at the front. From what I know, he hasn't sent any soldiers out since before I left a few weeks ago."

Naruto frowned, his blue eyes troubled.

"What does that mean? That he won't bother with us anymore?"

Neji shook his head.

"I don't know, Naruto. There's so much to think about and to discuss with all of you."

Naruto blinked, cocking his head at Neji's odd expression.

"You're taking more troops, aren't you?" asked the blonde flatly.

Neji did not see a very good reason to lie, even though he wished he could, just this once.

"Yes. I have to."

Naruto crossed his arms and leaned against the stall door, thoughtful.

"I guess I can't argue with you," Naruto finally released, sighing dejectedly. "You're just doing your job and I can't argue with that. Who's to say I wouldn't do the same if I were the Commander?"

Neji gratefully glanced at Naruto.

"Thank you," he conveyed, honest. "I just wish the others would take it as well as you have."

Naruto snorted.

"Are you kidding? They're going to bite your head off and refuse and bitch and moan. That's why you've got to have someone to back you up."

Neji raised an eyebrow, slightly amused.

"You?" he said, gesturing to Naruto.

Naruto smiled.

"Of course me. We've known each other for years, right?"

Neji nodded.

"Right," he agreed.

Naruto clapped him on the shoulder, genial.

"Come on. They're going to start serving lunch soon. And I'm sure everyone's dying to see you."

Neji rolled his eyes.

Die they would, if they didn't kill him first.

-

Lunch was loud and cacophonic, more so than Neji remembered.

It was crowded and unpleasantly hot in the mess hall, soldiers packed in like sardines.

Neji endured the numerous questions about the war and the front dutifully, answering to the best of his ability.

Finally, after an hour or so of this, Neji was left alone to finish his lunch.

Slowly, the crowds drifted out of the mess hall, lightening the temperature and softening the sound.

Neji polished off his food in peace and rose from the bench to give his plate away to the cooks. He easily made his way to the mess hall door, but as he pulled the knob toward him, it turned. Neji let go of the doorknob, allowing the person on the other side to enter first.

The door swung open, revealing a shorter, brown-haired woman with warm, chestnut irises.

She smiled slowly when she realized who it was, stepping back from the door to allow Neji room to exit.

Neji could not define the sentient coursing through his veins. Something along the lines of overwhelming and desire.

TenTen slid her hands into her pockets, studying Neji in peaked interest.

"I thought I heard someone say they'd seen you," she ultimately murmured.

"Yes," Neji answered. "I arrived an hour or so ago."

TenTen nodded, amiable.

"How long are you here for?"

"I got leave for six weeks."

TenTen frowned slightly, mentally figuring the numbers in her head.

"So," she said slowly, "you're here for a week."

Neji exhaled.

"Unfortunately."

TenTen blushed. Neji's spirits rose a little higher.

"Well, you're not going to miss my birthday, at least."

Neji smiled lightly.

"Your birthday?"

"It's in a few days," TenTen informed with a shrug.

"Twenty-three," Neji murmured thoughtfully. "I'm afraid I didn't get a gift for you."

TenTen's eyes took upon a mischievous gleam.

She smirked and replied, lowly, "I'm sure you'll think of something."

Neji's blood warmed instantly, his face flushing.

He cleared his throat and opened his mouth to reply, though he had no idea what to say to that, but Kiba saved him the trouble.

"TenTen! Come on!" he called loudly from a few feet away, some soldiers ringed around him, quivers and strung bows over their shoulders.

TenTen sent them a glance, her expression melting into mild disappointment.

"Hunting party," she explained to Neji, her gaze darting back to him.

"Oh," Neji sighed, looking her over. "Well, you should go then. We can talk later."

TenTen still seemed indecisive, but she eventually made up her mind, nodding.

"All right," she said, starting to step towards Kiba and the hunting group. She bit her lip, then said, "You're sure you won't disappear while I'm gone?"

Neji smiled and shook his head.

Appeased, TenTen turned her back, trotting over to her captain. He clapped her on the shoulder and waved to Neji, steering the group towards the gate.

Neji took a deep breath, settling his mind.

He didn't feel like conversing with anyone besides the person who had just left him, so Neji walked to the officer's barracks.

His old room was just as he had left it, though his things had neatly been placed at the end of his bed by a page.

Exhaustion was like a weight on his shoulders, suddenly.

Neji lied down and closed his eyes, feeling sleep encompass him soon after.

-

Her lips were at his ear, her breath hot on his hair.

Her mouth moved, saying his name.

Neji's spine shivered and his skin erupted in goosebumps.

Neji lifted his hand, dazed, and touched her bare back.

Her skin felt feverish, slick with sweat from her shoulders to her lower back.

Neji's fingers wandered, briefly touching her face and neck before lingering longer at her breasts, torso, and legs.

It was exhilarating, being able to touch her and have her fingers in his hair and her lips leaving a trail wherever they went.

Neji closed his eyes, blissful, and reached his hand up, into TenTen's loose hair. She let out a moan, agreeing.

She nipped his ear briefly before turning her mouth to his. Neji felt her tongue probe his.

Neji braced his hands on her rib cage, his fingers placed in the spaces between the bones.

Suddenly, TenTen pulled her mouth from Neji's and reached over to the side table. She lifted the candle off the surface and brought it closer until she could blow it out.

Her lips pursed, and she lightly blew the only light out in the room.

-

Neji woke with a start, his forehead creased and beaded with sweat.

He took several moments to calm himself and wipe the sweat off his face.

When he finally felt less shaken, he sat up, cradling his head in his hands.

He had started receiving more and more of these dreams, and the more he received, the more risque they got.

Neji glanced over at the window, noting the deep orange of the sky. It must have been near twilight.

Neji slid off his bed and went to the wash basin, splashing some water on his face.

There was a mirror over the wash basin, and Neji looked at his reflection. His face was certainly thinner, and the skin under his eyes was dark and haunted.

At the sound of footsteps coming down the hall, Neji turned away from the mirror to look at the door.

TenTen was standing in the doorway, staring at him.

Neji's forehead wrinkled, and then TenTen had taken two quick strides to him. She placed her hands on either side of his face, and stood on the tips of her toes. Her kiss was fierce, and Neji stumbled backwards, taken by surprise. TenTen didn't seem to care. She pressed up against him, knocking him into the wall. TenTen dropped one of her hands and moved it past the rim of his tunic.

"Neji?"

Neji sat up blearily, breathing heavily.

TenTen was leaning against the doorpost to his room, looking concerned.

"You're real?" Neji asked, rubbing his eyes.

TenTen's eyebrows drew together, confused.

"Yes," she said slowly.

Neji shook his head and stood up from his bed, turning to his wash basin.

"Neji, are you all right?" TenTen inquired gently.

Neji ran a wet hand over his face, cleaning it of sweat.

"I'm fine," he answered. He glanced at her, where she hadn't moved from the door. "How was the hunting?"

TenTen wrinkled her nose.

"So-so. There wasn't much to pick off, other than some quail and pheasant. It's enough to hold the kitchens off our backs for a while."

She considered Neji for a moment longer, her gaze turning stern.

"But don't change the subject. Are you really all right? You were screaming."

Neji blinked, bemused.

"I was?"

TenTen nodded, her expression deepening to worry.

"And why did you ask if I was real? I was standing right in front of you."

Neji's face heated instantly.

He knew he couldn't tell her about the dreams he continued to have about her; either she'd be offended or intrigued. And Neji wouldn't allow either of those things.

He shook his head, noncommital.

"I've been having bad dreams lately," Neji murmured, careful to keep his tone strictly passive.

"Really?" TenTen said unsurely.

Neji chanced a glance at her.

Her arms were crossed, and she was staring at him analytically.

"Because the way you look right now," she continued softly, "I doubt you're sleeping much at all. Or eating, for that matter."

Neji had a flash of a smile before he frowned.

"You sound like Lee."

"Neji—!"

"TenTen," Neji interrupted firmly, finally meeting her eyes, "please."

TenTen pursed her mouth, but shrugged.

"Fine," she released tiredly. "But hurry up and put on some fresh clothes. I'm hungry."

She turned her back to face the hallway, and Neji smiled lightly, glad she couldn't see him.

He unbuttoned his jerkin, tossing it onto his bed. He leaned down to get a fresh tunic from his saddlebag, glancing at TenTen's still-turned back before pulling off the tunic he was already wearing.

He faced the window, folding the worn tunic and jerkin.

TenTen, meanwhile, was trying to stifle her curiosity.

Sure, she lived with soldiers and was well-versed in the anatomy of males, but she couldn't help it that this was the one she was attracted to.

She bit her lip, lecturing herself.

However, her body had other plans.

Nimbly, she looked over her shoulder at Neji.

He was facing the window, his back to her as he folded his clothes.

He was shirtless, and TenTen let her eyes wander over his features.

His shoulders were broad, and his pale skin was taught over his protruding shoulder blades. This led to a narrow, but strong torso. His dark hair spilled down his back, steadfastly tied at the end.

Neji reached for the fresh tunic on his bed. TenTen received an accommodating view of his arm. His bicep bulged slightly as Neji tensed his arm, reaching for his tunic.

TenTen faced the hallway again, unable to control her smirk.

A moment later, Neji joined TenTen in the hall and they started out toward the mess.

"How's Moegi?" Neji queried.

TenTen grinned in the dark.

"Our lessons have been going really well. She's better than most of the soldiers at archery, now. And I've been teaching her some other things too. Some swordplay, dagger throwing."

Neji smiled faintly at the ground.

"I'm sorry. I feel like I've shoved her off on you, even though she isn't your responsibility."

TenTen briefly brushed her fingers against his tunic sleeve.

"You know I don't mind it. I never had any siblings, so this is kind of an experience. She's a sweet girl."

Neji nodded in assent.

The mess hall was nearly empty by the time they arrived, and they easily found a place to sit amongst captains and lieutenants.

Neji swiftly ignored the waggling of Naruto's eyebrows as he sat down.

Having gotten their fill of news at lunch, the conversation was focused on easier subjects, granting Neji a breather before the following day's meeting with the captains.

After they finished their meal, TenTen persuaded Neji to take a walk on the ramparts.

They meandered for a while before finally ending up on the northern rampart.

"I tried to write you a few times," TenTen started, leaning precariously over the wall.

Neji clenched his jaw and slipped his hand over her shoulder, pulling her back to safety.

When TenTen glanced at him inquiringly, Neji explained, "You were making me nervous."

TenTen grinned widely, looking back out over the northern woods.

Neji recalled her statement from before.

"I didn't receive any letters," he responded.

TenTen's mouth slighted downward.

"I could never pinpoint what I wanted to say, so I never sent any."

Neji considered this, pairing it with his own inability to send correspondence.

"You and I seem to have the same problem," Neji murmured eventually. "I wanted to write you, but I never found the time. I was always too busy."

TenTen sighed a little.

"I guess it doesn't really matter. Why write when I can say what I need to in person?"

Neji curiously gazed at her profile.

"And what might that be?" he asked.

Almost reluctantly, TenTen looked at Neji. Her face was impassive, but her eyes told a different story, brightly burning.

"I missed you," she whispered, her tone hushed.

Neji read in her eyes that she was serious.

TenTen quickly broke their linked gaze, glancing sharply into the woods.

Neji forced himself to speak.

"I missed you too, though it's against my better judgement."

TenTen cocked her head at the woods, expression imperturbable.

"Because of your betrothal?" she posed flatly.

Neji exhaled, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Yes. It's . . . it's my Fate."

TenTen frowned deeply.

She did not say anything for several minutes, but eventually she looked at him, walking slowly to the rampart steps.

"You forget, Commander. I don't believe in Fate."

Neji sighed, leaning against the wall.

Once again, he had managed to single-handedly mess things up.

-

Midday presented an opportunity to speak to the captains collectively.

Following lunch, he addressed them, Naruto at his side.

"Most of you are aware of the front's situation. The numbers are still down, and Itachi's are growing. Which is why I need a further favor."

Kiba glared at Neji harshly.

"You want more of our troops, Neji?"

Neji let his silence serve as an answer.

"Of course he does," Shikamaru replied to Kiba's question.

He set down the cards he was playing with, glancing at Neji, then to Kiba.

"Why else would he be here if he didn't need something?"

Neji glowered at Shikamaru, who shrugged, unconcerned.

"Can you blame him?" Naruto piped in. "It's not his fault there aren't any soldiers."

"Shut up, Naruto," Kiba sharply reprimanded. "Neji can defend himself. He doesn't need your help."

"What I don't understand," Shino interceded before Naruto could respond, "is why you don't just take us with you? We know you're lacking soldiers, and the whole Five Squads together is better than just a single one."

Neji shook his head, disagreeing.

"Fort Minato cannot be left undefended. That was our task in coming here, and the Queen hasn't directed any other orders."

Shikamaru thudded the table, his face portraying bored defiance.

"Then leave Yamato in charge," he posed. "Itachi hasn't been seen for at least two months, and we're going to waste sitting here, waiting for something to come knocking on our door."

Neji sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I can't take a chance like that. If Itachi attacks again and I leave the fort undefended, Lady Tsunade will kill me herself."

The mess hall was silent for a moment, the other four captains fuming.

Then, Kiba countered, "Then leave the rookies here to take command from Yamato. They're no use to us if they aren't broken in first. And they'll all die the first week if they're taken to the war front."

Shikamaru nodded in acquiescence.

Neji glanced at Naruto, who fervently avoided Neji's gaze.

Neji felt something sour in his mouth.

"I can't take you to the front," he voiced sternly. "Any of you. It's too much to risk. If Fort Minato falls, that's one less fortress we have."

"But it's as Shikamaru said," Shino stated, "Itachi hasn't been here in months. It's possible he's found something else to focus his attention on than us."

"I won't take that chance," Neji said.

Kiba snorted.

"Then be prepared to deal with the repercussions of your decisions," Shikamaru muttered, picking up his cards again. "Seventy soldiers, Neji."

Naruto and Shino offered their numbers as well.

Neji looked at Kiba, who looked peevish.

"I'll give you twenty. But when all of this business is over, Neji, I expect reimbursement."

Neji nodded before Kiba could change his mind.

-

TenTen did not see Neji all day, and she wasn't particularly sure she wanted to.

She wasn't angry at him, just at the situation.

And his Fate business infuriated her.

"Fuming?" came a voice down the rampart wall.

TenTen turned her head to see Naruto, captain of the Fifth Squad.

He was chewing on some licorice, though there was no telling where he'd gotten it.

"Let me guess," he continued as he sidled next to her, looking at the sunset over the distant southern sea. "It's Neji."

TenTen sighed, impatient.

"So, what did he do?"

TenTen shook her head, exasperated.

"He's betrothed," she murmured.

Naruto cleared his throat, shifting the licorice around his mouth.

"Let me explain something about Neji. His family is one of the most prestigious and oldest families in Queen's City. Because of this, Neji's uncle Hiashi dictates the entire family. He's run Neji's life for years. He pushed him to be a page, and now that he's at good status in the army, he'll push him to marry. Neji doesn't know any other way than to obey and listen and do his best. And if you ask me, he's a little scared of you."

TenTen glanced at Naruto, raising her eyebrows.

Naruto pursed his lips, sucking on the licorice.

"You challenge everything he knows. And it scares him, subconsciously."

TenTen considered the horizon, the last rays of the sun sparkling on the water.

"What should I do?" she asked.

"Hell if I know," Naruto responded, raising his eyebrows.

He pushed off the rampart wall and meandered away, toying with the licorice sticking out of his mouth.

-

"NEJI!"

Neji sat upright with a gasp and threw off the bed blankets, staggering to the door.

Shikamaru stood before him, dressed fully in his armor, his helmet in his hand.

"Itachi's army came calling. Hurry up."

Shikamaru turned on his heel and strode quickly down the hallway.

Neji closed the door and dressed urgently, slowly adjusting to the weight of his armor.

When he was fully attired, Neji left, strapping his sword to his side.

Outside, everyone was scrambling, everything in chaos.

Yamato's soldiers were on the ramparts, already shooting arrows.

The other four squads were either leaving out the gate, or rushing around, taking orders from their captains and lieutenants.

Neji found Kiba, Naruto, and Shikamaru in the crowd, and he swiftly joined them.

"How many?" he called.

Naruto shook his head.

"Too many to tell," he answered.

Neji clenched his jaw.

"Then tell me what you do know," he shot back.

Shikamaru imparted, "It's a large enough company to surround us. Which they did. They first showed up from the south, giving us a little time to prepare, but then they appeared in the north and west. It took us off guard."

The three captains waited for Neji to dictate orders.

"Where's Shino?" Neji inquired as an afterthought.

"He's already fighting," Kiba declared. "He's with his squad covering the north and west."

"All right. Naruto, you're going to give Kiba half your squad, and then you will go with the rest with Shikamaru to help Shino. Kiba and I will take the south."

The three nodded and scurried off to do as Neji had ordered.

Neji covered the ground to the stables fast, finding Moegi and his mare outfitted completely for combat.

Over Moegi's shoulder were the bow and quiver of arrows Neji had bought her months ago in Queen's City.

"If you don't need anything else, Commander, I want to go help on the wall."

Neji frowned as he mounted the horse.

"And if their archers shoot back at you or scale the wall?"

Moegi sighed, impatient.

"I'll avoid their attacks, or hide."

Neji was not thoroughly satisfied, but before he could say more, Moegi was running out of the stables and up the rampart stairs.

Neji rolled his eyes at the ceiling and steered his mare out of her stall, kicking her to a trot as he left the gate.

The scene outside was horrific.

Masses of soldiers were everywhere; shouts and yells carried over varying distances.

Neji pulled his attention from this chaos, focusing on urging his mare to the south.

Fights had already begun, bodies already slain and lying on the ground.

Neji unsheathed his sword as he went, looking sharply at his surroundings.

Kiba was battling on foot, slashing two adversaries at once.

Neji's focus shifted to his immediate line of vision, where a man was coming towards him, wielding an axe.

Neji kicked out at him, slitting his throat with his sword as the man fell.

Minutes passed into hours, and Neji quickly lost track of everything, including how many enemies he had felled.

By afternoon, though, the remainder of Itachi's southern forces had retreated, only a handful still alive.

Neji watched the retreat with a grim attitude, not dismounting to survey the damage until they had completely vanished from sight.

At the corner of his eye, soldiers were carrying the injured away from the dead.

One person registered familiarity with Neji, and before he could fully comprehend what was happening, he was crouching roughly at her side.

"TenTen," breathed Neji, "what's wrong? Where are you hurt?"

TenTen's brown eyes were blank as she stared up at him.

Neji leaned over her, checking her body for wounds himself.

There. . .

On the left side of her torso, along her rib cage, was a long gash, seeping profuse amounts of blood.

Neji tried to swallow, but his mouth was too dry.

"TenTen," Neji began as he tore the bottom half of his tunic, "talk to me. What else hurts?"

TenTen blinked as Neji attempted to stop the blood with the thin cloth.

"M—My h—h—head."

Neji nodded, lifting her head some.

Her hair was matted with blood.

"I need a medic!" he called out loudly.

Soldiers scrambled around, looking for anyone with some medical experience.

Neji turned back to TenTen, only to see that her eyes were closed.

Neji felt panicky as he checked her breathing, holding her wrist for some sign of a pulse.

"Where is my damn medic!?" Neji bellowed angrily.

Seconds later, a pink-haired woman arrived at his side, shoving him out of the way.

"Move," she said harshly, not even apologizing.

Neji obeyed, his eyebrows furrowed as he stood shakily to his feet.

He watched as Sakura Haruno examined TenTen before she took a deep breath, channeling a green orb of healing energy to TenTen's head.

Neji bit his tongue, forcing himself to watch.

She had been under his command. His responsibility.

Neji didn't realize someone was speaking to him until they shook his shoulder.

He glanced up sharply, focusing on Kiba Inuzuka's face.

"Report," Neji croaked.

"Naruto, Shikamaru, and Shino are still fighting. We think they're winning, but we can't be sure. My squad is recovering the injured and dead." Kiba's eyes flicked past Neji to view Sakura and TenTen, but he did not comment.

Neji turned his white eyes to scan the emptying battlefield.

Subordinate soldiers were scattered everywhere, going this way and that.

Without sparing a look for TenTen, Neji strode with purpose to his mare, mounting swiftly.

To Kiba, he said, "We're going to join the others. Send out orders for any soldier milling around to report there. We will finish this."

With haste, Neji kicked his mare to run headlong from the south, urging it to the north.

He started to hear the sounds of rough battle from yards away as he drew closer.

When he got the cumulative squads in sight, Neji unsheathed the sword from his hip and leveled it and his shield in front of him, keeping his elbows in.

Before he met an enemy soldier, Neji analyzed their numbers.

At least a quarter of their numbers were gone, horses and soldiers lying dead or dying on the ground.

That was a problem, especially if the numbers on the enemy's side held any meaning.

Neji met an opposing soldier full force, slicing off his head in a quick wrist movement with his sword hand.

The battle was brusque after Kiba arrived behind Neji with reinforcements.

When Neji finally dismounted off his horse to appraise the dead, he had to clench the reins with white knuckles to ensure he wouldn't vomit.

It was a slaughter everywhere he looked.

Blood stained the grass. Weapons stuck into the ground, steel and arrows littered carelessly across the open land. Abandoned horses strolled around, nudging their dead owners.

A hand gripped Neji's shoulder, bringing him out of his reverie.

Bright blonde hair accompanied a tan face, cerulean eyes concerned.

Naruto.

"Neji, we've accounted for the loss of twenty people."

Neji sighed and nodded.

"Assign soldiers to burial duty." He cast a glance at the enemy's dead. "Assign them to bury Itachi's men also. I doubt he'll come to retrieve them."

Naruto nodded and set off to do what Neji had asked.

"Naruto," called Neji loudly, his voice carrying over the silent grounds.

Naruto stopped and looked back.

"After the dead are taken care of, return to the fort. Tell everyone."

Naruto obliged with another nod, walking to where the soldiers had assembled, awaiting orders.

Neji stayed, staring at the field of dead as long as he could. When he could no longer stomach the violence, Neji turned his back on it, leading his horse to the makeshift camp behind him.

-

Neji tiredly walked down the dim barracks' hallway, every part of his body screaming for rest.

Twilight concluded the exhausting, challenging day. The bodies of the dead were burned and taken care of, the injured receiving medical care.

When he reached the end of the hallway, aiming for his quarters, only to meet someone.

Neji looked at the person he hadn't been able to stop thinking about since the middle of the day.

Her chestnut brown hair was lightly brushing her shoulders, released from her usual twin buns. Her face was still pale, scratches healing on her cheek and jaw. She was wearing a very loose fitting tunic. Neji imagined her side was bandaged from where she'd been injured.

"They told me you were worried for me," TenTen began, voice quieter than usual.

Neji ignored her statement and spoke one of his own, "No one informed me of how you were doing. Though I suppose they would've told me you'd died."

TenTen absentmindedly stepped closer to him.

"You're all bloodstained," she whispered, extending her arm to run her fingers across the top of his forehead.

Neji's skin prickled and he leaned down.

TenTen met him halfway.

Their kisses were rushed and clumsy, lips colliding warmly.

TenTen's back brushed the barrack wall.

Neji braced his hands against her sides, losing his train of thought.

TenTen winced, drawing away gingerly.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, sliding Neji's hand away from her left side. "It just hurts still. And it's still bleeding. I just don't want to irritate it."

Neji nodded briefly, pressing his lips to her forehead.

TenTen exhaled smoothly, her fingers clinging to the front of his tunic.

With his free hand, his fingers grazed her head, moving gently across the skin.

TenTen cringed; Neji retracted his fingers.

"A lance caught me in the back of the head. It took all of my strength to stay conscious until someone found me. And my side—that was a sword injury," she explained quietly.

Neji shook his head.

"You have no idea how worried I was for you."

TenTen considered him.

"I think I do. Sakura and, just now, Kiba told me you were extremely upset. I'm sorry I caused you such grief."

Neji dismissed it with another shake of his head.

TenTen loosed her grip on his shirt.

"Go to bed, Neji. You look like death itself."

Neji frowned but obeyed her command, moving past her to his room.

It was only after he put a hand on his doorknob that he remembered.

"TenTen?"

She was halfway down the hall, one hand on the wall for support.

"Yes?" she inquired, turning to look at him over her shoulder.

"Happy birthday," Neji said.

A look of faint surprise crossed TenTen's features, but then she smiled, not a little weakly.

"Thank you," she murmured.

Neji nodded, waiting until she had completely disappeared from his sight before he retired to his room.

* * *

_Ugh. Exhausting. Literally exhausting._

_Please review._


	11. Plot

_Sorry I haven't updated!! I've just been way busy and stuff . . . yeah._

_:)_

xCrazyKindOvWeirdx: _Well, it'd be kind of awkward for Sasuke to show up like a ninja (no pun intended) during a huge battle. ;) Well, here's the latest chapter. Thanks for the review._

Neguru Sucashi: _Hahaha. . . Yes, he was. XD . . . Sorry for the not updating sooner. I hope this makes it up to you!_

Afictionado: _Thanks! :)_

LiL sPoIlEd BrAt: _Hahah. Thanks. :D_

neji's goddess: _Haha. Good! I like long reviews! :)_

piixiiestiix: _Me too! :D Haha. Ravish? Oh, my! ;)_

**Disclaimer:** Most. Epic. Chapter. Ever. :D Kishi owns!

* * *

_Plot._

Sasuke waited until midmorning to approach the fort.

Outside the walls, things were still scarred from the battle the previous day. The abandoned horses that hadn't run off had been captured by the soldiers in Fort Minato. Freshly dug graves were settled on the southern side.

Prior to his venturing out from his hiding place in the western woods, Sasuke had been careful to change his clothes to more clean-looking garments.

His dagger he stowed in his boots, where no one would find it, lest they search for it.

Emerging from the woods was a problem, so Sasuke walked through the woods to the main road coming from the east, walking into full view in front of the fort.

_Time to prove yourself_, Itachi had said on the day of his departure. _Don't let me down, Brother._

Sasuke nodded to himself.

No, he would not fail.

This was his mission. He would carry it out.

-

Atop the eastern rampart were Neji, TenTen, and Naruto.

"It really wasn't such a bad fight," Naruto was saying to the two, surveying the grounds. "We got lucky when they retreated."

TenTen pursed her lips, doubtful as she leaned back against the wall.

"Yes, we were lucky. Almost _too_ lucky. Their retreat was too clean."

Neji and Naruto considered the woman in front of them.

"TenTen, what are you talking about?" asked Neji, raising his eyebrow at her.

TenTen shifted against the rampart wall, frowning a little.

"Doesn't it seem a little _too_ well-planned to you two? They came, surrounded us, and retreated. No purpose, really, other than to have a little battle. They didn't even try scaling the walls."

"You're overanalyzing," Naruto dismissed with a scoff. "They can't climb the walls, even if they tried."

Neji wasn't so quick to judge, glancing at TenTen.

She stared ahead, her brown eyes worrisome.

"Commander!" called a voice from below.

Neji, Naruto, and TenTen moved to the edge of the inner rampart wall, looking down.

Kiba was on the ground, standing next to a group of soldiers, who were holding a single person.

"Come down," Kiba called up, face stern.

Naruto moved past the other two, not hesitating.

TenTen stole a glance at Neji and indiscreetly brushed his hand with her fingers.

"Come on," she murmured.

Neji obediently followed after her, sighing.

The man that was being held by soldiers was not struggling, nor did he look particularly bothered, like this was normal.

He was unfamiliar, with short dark hair and eyes.

Neji glanced at the man.

"State your name," he ordered.

"Suigetsu. My name is Suigetsu," Sasuke answered.

"What are you doing here?" continued Neji.

"I'm a messenger. I'm here to relay that Itachi Uchiha's army will be here soon with large numbers."

Neji blinked and sighed, his shoulders sagging a little.

"You're a day late. They were here yesterday."

Neji watched the messenger's face crumple.

He bowed in front of Neji, submissive.

"I'm sorry. I came across a blockade a few days ago. It slowed my progress more than I first thought." Sasuke took a breath. He said a second later, with more feeling, "Please, Commander, I'm at your disposal. I must repay this debt I owe."

Neji was ready to decline, but Kiba took his wrist and led him out of earshot.

"Don't you dare refuse, Neji Hyuga," Kiba said in a hushed voice. "He's offering, and if he had gotten here sooner, then we might not have lost more of our soldiers. Besides, we need all the help we can get. Forfeit him to me. My squad needs the most numbers."

Neji exhaled.

"Fine. He's yours."

Kiba smiled and turned back to the messenger.

"Since you offered, we could use you," Kiba said to Sasuke. "I am Kiba Inuzuka, the Captain of Squad Two. And you, Suigetsu, are my new soldier."

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate the chance."

Kiba nodded roughly and gestured for Sasuke to accompany him.

The soldiers dispersed, and Naruto followed after the newcomer and Kiba, curious.

TenTen caught Neji's eye.

"If only we had more dedicated, willing people around," she said, wistful.

Neji smiled at her.

-

"Do you want to come see what a good shot Moegi is now?"

Neji looked up from the sheaf of plans and inquiries on his desk. TenTen stood framed in the doorway, waiting.

Neji rubbed his eyes.

"Yes. I'd like a break."

They walked out of the officer's barracks and into the dark.

"We'll have to go outside the gates. It's too cramped in here. Someone might get hit," TenTen explained.

They steadily reached the gates, exiting through with nods to the posted soldiers there.

TenTen led him to the clearing in front of the eastern wall, where Moegi was standing.

The moon was full and shone brightly down; there was not much need for candles.

Neji sat a few feet from Moegi, where TenTen was whispering in her ear.

Moegi nodded and TenTen strode back to Neji, sitting beside him and leaning back on her hands.

As they waited for Moegi to string her bow, Neji murmured to his counterpart, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes. Sakura looked me over again this morning. The wounds are healing fine, so long as I don't tear the sutures."

"Are you in pain?"

"Only if I exert myself."

"And have you been exerting yourself?" Neji pressed on.

TenTen turned her head to view him.

Neji noticed her eyes were darker than usual, thanks to the brightness of the moon.

"You aren't a doctor, Commander. My health is not your concern."

Neji stared back, frowning.

"You won't let me care about you," he finally murmured, flicking his eyes back to Moegi, who was now shooting off arrows quickly.

"Why should I?" TenTen retorted, not a little angrily. "You are the one who brought up the fact that you're betrothed a few nights ago. Why should you care about me when you're going to marry someone else?"

Neji did not have an answer for her.

"See?" she said, more quietly. "Even you don't know what you want."

Neji flinched.

Moegi finished emptying out her arrows on the distant trees and turned expectantly to her teacher and Neji.

Neji tried to smile.

"Well done, Moegi. Has TenTen been teaching you swordplay?"

Moegi nodded vigorously.

Neji stood.

"Let's see how well you are with a blade then."

He walked over to his squire, accepting the sword she handed him.

Moegi picked up another sword, training her eyes on the much taller person in front of her.

Neji tapped her lightly on the shoulder with the flat of his blade.

"Don't let the fear read in your eyes. Soldiers don't let their fear show," he stated.

Moegi nodded quickly and gripped her sword, staring up at Neji expectantly.

Obligingly, Neji advanced, trying to whack Moegi across her knees. She blocked, both hands wrapped around the hilt of her sword.

Neji stepped back, careful not to be too forceful with her.

"What else has TenTen been teaching you?" Neji asked in a low voice, blocking a swing from Moegi.

Moegi withdrew her sword, parrying against Neji's blade.

"A little of everything really. After I mastered archery somewhat, she moved on to swordplay. I learned all of these things in page training of course, but she's taken it to a higher level. TenTen said something about lances the other day, so we might try that next."

Neji was quiet for a moment as their swords met and clanged.

"What if I brought you with me to the front this time?" Neji offered, thoughtful.

Moegi's eyes widened in surprise.

She stopped parrying, her sword falling limply to her side.

"Really?" she asked. "TenTen said that you thought I wasn't ready for the front the last time you left."

"Yes, but you've gotten a lot better. And you're almost fourteen. I'm wasting your talents here, where no action is taking place. At the front, you'll be placed with more responsibility, and responsibility is something a squire at your age should be made aware of."

Moegi nodded dutifully.

"I'd like to go. . . Though, what will happen to my lessons with TenTen?"

Neji blinked, unsure.

Finally, he decided, "TenTen is not going to the front. She's staying here. I'll train you when I can, but if you want, I'll appoint someone else to train you."

Moegi agreed and took Neji's sword, sheathing it. She gathered up the various weaponry quickly, claiming she needed to write her parents of the change of plans.

Neji turned back to see TenTen lying on the grass, staring up at the sky.

Reluctantly, he went over to her, crouching by her side.

"I don't want to be angry at you when you leave," she murmured flatly, her face calm.

"Neither do I," Neji replied, studying her.

TenTen blinked and sat up suddenly.

"I don't blame you for what your uncle is forcing you to do," began TenTen, staring at Neji unwaveringly. "But since you believe in Fate so much, don't you see that there's a reason why we've been placed together?"

Neji considered her, exhaling smoothly.

"I'm sorry for complicating our relationship," Neji said slowly.

"You didn't. Your uncle did," TenTen interrupted, sighing.

Neji looked TenTen over, taking in the features he was now so familiar with.

"I'm going to miss you," Neji said quietly.

TenTen shook her head.

"You wouldn't have to if you would just take us to the front."

Neji smirked.

"That is a different argument for another day," he claimed, standing to his feet.

TenTen followed his lead, surreptitiously clasping their hands together in the dark as they walked back to the fort.

-

In Queen's City, torrential rain was now a common occurrence.

It irked Kankuro.

He was naturally an athletic person, and the downpour that was now an assured daily prediction was a serious contributor to his restlessness.

Not that there wasn't anything to do inside the palace that was now his temporary residence.

There were plenty of courtiers and women Kankuro could entertain himself with, but after their month's stay was marked, he realized he was just homesick for the sand dunes of his homeland.

"Kankuro," admonished Temari.

She had just turned a corner to see Kankuro practically smothering a young woman. The young woman let out a yelp and pushed on Kankuro's chest to get free. Kankuro moved slightly, and the woman darted out, obviously frightened. Temari rolled her eyes, irritated by Kankuro's loud laugh.

"Honestly," Temari scoffed.

Kankuro leaned back against the wall, considering his sister.

"Come on, Temari. What else do I have to do?"

"You could be helping Gaara and I on this treaty, idiot. The sooner we get done with it, the sooner we can go home."

Kankuro bit the inside of his cheek, thoughtful.

"What are you working on?" he inquired, turning serious.

Temari sighed and began walking down the corridor. Kankuro accompanied her, lagging a little at her side.

"Queen Tsunade is swinging a hard bargain," Temari started in a hushed voice. "Gaara is unsure of what he needs to request."

Kankuro blinked, thoughtful.

His experience in political matters had been well-instructed at an early age. Every member of the royal line received a thorough education in the ways of politicians and how to deal with treaties and accords.

Despite the fact that Gaara had been elected as the Wind Country's leader, Kankuro was still kept up to date with the goings-on.

"What are they requesting of us?" Kankuro finally inquired.

"Soldiers, of course," Temari responded instantly. "Protection. They're losing their war and their people. The Fire and the Wind's unification would hopefully help finish the war, and prevent it from spreading to our country as well."

Kankuro stayed silent for a few seconds before saying, "Fine, I'll speak to Gaara about it. Where is he?"

"His chambers, I suspect."

Kankuro left his sister's side and started down the hallway, swiftly covering ground to Gaara's rooms.

He knocked briefly before entering, not giving his younger brother a chance to accept or decline his entrance.

Kankuro eased the door shut behind him, considering his brother.

Gaara was only twenty-one years old, but his fresh-looking features made him appear younger. His vibrant red hair was unlike the other, more docile colors of their family. His turquoise eyes, ever impassive, glanced at his elder brother upon his emergence.

"Kankuro," greeted Gaara flatly.

The young leader of the Wind Country was standing before a large window, studying the deluge outside.

Kankuro silently moved to stand by his brother's side, watching the rain beat against the window's thick panes.

"Temari was telling me of your dilemma," Kankuro said after a moment, glancing at Gaara.

Gaara was quiet, his eyes emotionlessly staring ahead at the drenched city.

"Yes," Gaara finally released, blinking slowly. "I'm afraid things aren't going well for our neighbors."

"Do you know their current situation better than what Commander Hyuga explained when we arrived at the fort?"

Gaara's face was grim.

"Yes, I do. Commander Hyuga has been moved to the front with the First Squad. He's been sending weekly reports here to the capital. Things aren't going well there. Their numbers are impossibly low. If we don't offer them assistance. . . well, things could go badly for all of us."

Gaara frowned deeply and turned to his brother. Kankuro could not even begin to mistake the desperation in Gaara's eyes.

"I need your advice, Brother. I'm confused about everything presented to me. There are major concerns that joining with the Fire Country in war would present. I can't even begin to comprehend all of the consequences." Gaara shook his head. "I'm not sure I'm prepared to undertake such an important event as this."

Kankuro raised his eyebrows, surprised.

Gaara rarely expressed his feelings. Especially indecisiveness. He was the cool and confident ruler of the three. He knew all the answers.

What worried Kankuro was that if Gaara didn't have the answers, who did?

Kankuro cleared his throat and placed his hands on his younger brother's shoulders, immediately realizing what he had to say.

"Gaara, our people have faith in you. Those soldiers at the front have faith in you. Naruto and the Commander have faith in you. Even Queen Tsunade and her subjects have placed hope in this cause. We are the deciding factor in this war. If we let our neighbor fall to the enemy, then we bring about our own destruction as well. If we support them, then there is a chance that both of our countries will prosper. As king, it is your choice to make, but be sure you analyze all of the scenarios first before making your decision."

Gaara sighed, nodding at his brother's words.

He glanced at the window, and blinked, unsure of what he was seeing.

Gaara smiled, the corners of his mouth lifted slightly.

"Look at that," he remarked.

"What?"

Gaara gestured to the window.

Kankuro followed the line of his gaze.

Outside, sunlight was breaking up the dark, grey clouds. The rain had all but stopped, and through the thick pane, Kankuro could see a faint rainbow in the opening blue sky.

"It stopped raining," Kankuro muttered numbly, shaking his head.

Gaara's smile widened a little.

"Yes. Yes, it did."

-

"I'm pleased with your progress, Itachi."

Itachi inclined his head to the man before him, ignoring the sharp pain in the knee he was kneeling on.

The man continued, oblivious to Itachi's uncomfortableness.

"The Fire Country is certainly ready to fall. You and Kisame both have done a satisfactory job in destroying their troops and limiting their forts."

"Thank you . . . sire," Itachi murmured quietly.

The man before him considered Itachi, analyzing the younger man with cynical grey eyes.

"We must discuss the next step in conquering their resilience."

Itachi nodded submissively.

The man with the grey eyes stood from his makeshift throne and began pacing in a wide circle, amiably clasping his hands together.

"It's no good to bother with Fort Minato anymore, now that your brother has been placed there as a spy. Don't waste anymore effort on it. Commander Hyuga has moved to the front anyway, and he's the one I really need. I need him dead before I can succeed in taking the Fire Country as my own."

"I understand," Itachi replied.

The man paused in his pacing and glanced at his kneeling subject.

"You're aware that the only remaining countries are the Fire and Wind?"

Itachi blinked, surprised.

"The other nations fell more quickly than I was aware, sire," Itachi responded.

The man smiled.

"Yes. Compared to the Fire and Wind, they were much more weak. Weakness is easy to defeat. But now that only the Fire and Wind remain, it is natural they form an alliance. This is not a full concern of mine, but it would be helpful if an alliance wasn't made. It would make the Fire Country easier to eliminate. If the Fire and Wind unite, we will have to send stronger forces. . . But I'm working on it. . ."

Itachi had a question and he wasn't particularly sure if he was allowed to ask it or not.

He took a chance.

"Sire, what's the end result of the Fire and Wind being conquered? What will we do then?"

Pain smiled.

"Itachi, every dynasty in an empire must end eventually. The cause we are bringing merely speeds up the process. Nothing of these countries must remain. Old cannot be present among the new. The new kingdom I will bring about will be perfect. My subjects will obey me. There will be complete and utter obedience. The other nations have already been subdued by my immense power. The Fire and the Wind are the only countries remaining. With their fall, the final renovation can start. And then the era of Pain may finally be begun."

Pain returned to his throne, smiling faintly still.

His plan had been cultivated over many years, and now, it was finally proceeding.

All Pain needed now was the death of the Fire Country's commander. Then, the real fun could start.

* * *

_Please leave a review. :)_


	12. Rain

_You'll have to forgive me, but this chapter is a good bit shorter than some of the others._

_I just didn't really have anything else to put in this chapter, so I just kinda . . . ended it. :/_

_In other news, I hope all of you are well! :)_

HeavensPheonix561: _Thanks, very much! I put a lot of thought into the timing. . . :D_

LiL sPoIlEd BrAt: _I guess you'll just have to wait and see! ;D Thanks!!_

Neguru Sucashi: _Muahahahahah! KNO strikes again! ;D_

piixiiestiix: _I'm interested in your guesses too. :)_

Afictionado: _No problemo! :)_

Nhelsea Caylor: _Thank you very much. :D_

xCrazyKindOvWeirdx: _Very importante factor. :)_

:))): _Thanks so much! That's a very nice compliment! :D_

Drea1284: _:D Me either. Me either. ;)_

DotsOnAWall: _Thanks! Wait no more. :)_

chibinejiten: _First of all, your two reviews made me lol all over the place. :D Secondly: Too much passion makes your head rot. . . So, no, not yet. ;D Thanks. I got the pic from an artist off deviantart._

**Disclaimer:** That was an awful chapter, Kishi, no offense. Where is your regular awesomeness?

* * *

_Rain._

Neji had just completed packing when TenTen wandered into his room.

She watched him silently for a few moments in the doorway.

Neji stared back, settling more comfortably on the edge of his bed.

TenTen finally entered completely, and with a quick look of doubt, arranged herself on Neji's lap.

Neji's brow wrinkled, but before he could ask what she was doing, TenTen was kissing him.

It surprised Neji how easily he lost himself in TenTen.

He had been almost certain that his mind would protest against his physical closeness to her. There was none. His mind and heart and body yearned for everything TenTen possessed.

TenTen drew away from him, too soon, in Neji's opinion.

He dazedly took in her flushed cheeks and bright eyes, feeling his chest swell with fervor.

TenTen bashfully broke their gaze, her face reddening a bit more.

"Please reconsider," TenTen murmured softly, thoughtful of their proximity.

Neji, still preoccupied with the way TenTen's body hugged his, said, "Reconsider what?"

TenTen glanced back at him, hope in her brown eyes.

"Please take us to the front," TenTen pleaded.

Neji sighed, considering her.

"TenTen, I can't. What if there was another attack like the one on your birthday?" Neji gingerly pressed his fingers against TenTen's injury along her side. "I can't afford to lose any more soldiers than necessary."

TenTen frowned, but nodded, leaning her head against Neji's forehead.

They sat there for several minutes, not saying anything, just listening to each other's breathing.

TenTen was the one to break the silence, saying, "You promise you'll at least write this time?"

"Yes," vowed Neji. "Whenever I have a spare moment."

TenTen smiled slowly in appreciation and pecked Neji's cheek, sliding off his lap.

"I'll walk you back to the barracks," Neji murmured, following her outside.

TenTen drew him behind the barracks and kissed him some more, enduring Neji's sweet words.

"I'll come see you off in the morning," TenTen promised before entering the soldier's barracks, leaving Neji standing in the dark with a smile.

-

The morning of Neji, Moegi, and the soldiers' departure brought with it low, gray skies. Rain looked certain.

Still, Neji was not deterred. Their leaving would proceed as previously decided.

After a generously extended breakfast, Neji had the other four captains usher their selected soldiers outside to their horses.

Neji attended to Moegi, checking over her things to see that she had packed everything she would need at the front, including her bow and a set of throwing knives TenTen had given her.

After seeing to it that Moegi was mounted securely on her roan pony, Neji climbed atop his mare, barely able to disguise his searching for the one person he had neglected to see all morning.

TenTen had not stopped by earlier as she had promised the previous night, nor had she been at breakfast.

Neji had no idea where she could—

Neji stopped, his eyesight straying back to where he'd seen a familiar face.

There she was, up on the western rampart, looking down on everything. Her focus was on Neji.

Puzzled as he was, Neji still raised a hand to wave, ignoring the empty ache in his chest.

Above, on the rampart, TenTen waved back sadly.

She had not kept her promise that morning to say goodbye to Neji. Goodbyes were too hard, and she would just break down crying if she was forced to go through with one again.

TenTen sighed, seeing over the slow moving group.

She was glad Neji was so far away. She didn't want him to see the tears in her eyes.

-

Genma chewed irritably on his toothpick.

For some reason, every soldier had been completely incompetent that morning, unable to even follow the simplest of orders.

Genma huffed and rolled his eyes, his jaw clenching.

_Stupid soldiers. . ._

From down the path between the captain tents, Genma noticed a prior lover he'd kept. He smiled, not a little bitterly.

There were no hard feelings between he and Anko; their break had been logical at the time, what with the war just starting and everyone's differentiating assignments.

Besides, Genma was a restless soul and he knew it. His pleasure was fleeting, as was his patience.

"Anko," Genma greeted brusquely.

The dark-haired woman glanced suspiciously at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Genma," she responded, confusion coating her tone.

Genma smirked.

"Has Hyuga made it back yet?"

Anko nodded.

"Yes. He's just returned."

"With the new soldiers?" probed Genma.

Anko nodded again, her expression slowly losing its guarded disposition.

Genma briefly recalled their short-lived romance.

To be truthful, he had always thought Anko was special. Not many women had come as far as she had in the army, and she was only one of a few who had reached a captain's status.

Yes, Anko was certainly remarkable, both physically and intellectually.

Genma's thoughts were redirected as Neji Hyuga himself came down the row of tents, a small orange-headed girl trailing him.

Genma snorted a little.

Neji's peculiar white eyes flicked to Genma, who lazily stood at attention as Neji passed.

Genma caught the almost imperceptible shake of the Commander's head as he went by.

He smiled.

Messing with Hyuga was really too easy.

-

TenTen irritably kicked an inconveniently placed stump outside the southern gates.

The rookies stood before her, anxious.

TenTen had not requested this current task; rather, it had been mandated by force by none other than her own captain and the Fifth Squad Captain, Naruto.

TenTen gritted her teeth and finally glanced at her charges. She placed her hands on her hips, instantly summoning strong presence.

The rookies snapped to attention.

"Unfortunately, the attention of the captains has been replaced by other pressing matters. Now, however, their distractions have diminished, which is why we're all here. I am Lieutenant TenTen of Squad Two, and I have been established as your examiner."

TenTen met the rookies' eyes directly, measuring their willingness.

"Now, we'll start with drills. Where are your swords, gentlemen?! If you were this unprepared in battle, you'd be destined to a grave!" TenTen loudly called out, striding firmly between the rows of rookie soldiers.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but did as he was told.

It wasn't the particular fact that he was being taught by a woman that bothered him so, but that he was classed with such base idiots as these.

Simply glimpsing around, Sasuke was aware he completely outmatched his peers, some of them several years older than he.

Impatiently, Sasuke removed his sword from its sheath.

"Find a partner. We're going to simulate a one-on-one situation in battle," TenTen was saying, wandering through the rows of soldiers.

Sasuke's spying had not been going as well as he had hoped.

He had now been at Fort Minato for a total of three weeks, and with little information to show for it. He had not yet dispatched news to Itachi, and he wouldn't until something satisfactory came his way.

Sasuke knew his objective—to focus primarily on the Commander, Neji Hyuga. But seeing as Hyuga had left merely days after Sasuke's arrival, his plan had not gone as well as he'd hoped it would.

Currently, Sasuke was left to his own devices of asking soldiers about their Commander. Most had only good things to say about him. And Sasuke couldn't give his brother accolades on Neji Hyuga's behalf.

Exposing Hyuga's weaknesses weren't so easily divulged either. Most of the soldiers knew little or nothing about his past, other than he had trained as a page in Queen's City, like the rest of them.

Sasuke could care less about these insufficient details; he needed secrets, not common knowledge, to supply to Itachi.

So, Sasuke had devised a plan to draw these secrets out. He was going to use truth serum.

With his many years of being a hermit, Sasuke had learned several things about the uses of plants, not only for medical purposes, but for their psychological properties as well.

In his bunk inside the soldiers' barracks one would find a sizable amount of a wiry, ashy green plant. This plant's juice counteracted in the brain, causing a chemical reaction that lowered a person's inhibitions and allowed them to tell things they normally wouldn't.

Sasuke smiled a little as he started sparring with his partner.

The four captains would never know what had hit them.

-

The thing Pain liked most about his country was the frequent rainfall.

It was sustenance, rain. A source of life in its humblest form.

Pain smiled a little, watching outside the window of his home.

"Nagato?"

Pain turned, successfully stowing away his smile.

His partner and childhood friend, Konan, stood in the entryway.

Konan stared at him impassively for a moment then walked forward to stand at his side.

"What are you so pleased about?" she inquired listlessly.

"Everything is going well, Konan. Itachi and Kisame have been doing everything I ask at the war front. Commander Hyuga and his forces will perish soon."

Konan's gray eyes scanned Amegakure.

"Come, Konan. At least try and be cheerful. Our dream will soon be realized."

Konan did not reply, sweeping some of her blue hair behind her pierced ear.

Pain pursed his lips, considering his friend.

She was truly a beautiful specimen; the most mundane of men would covet her.

Suddenly, Konan flicked her eyes to Pain's, reading his expression.

Wordlessly, she slipped off her dark dress, leaving nothing but herself.

Pain studied her in silence, as he was accustomed to do every time he took her to his bed.

Companionship was a physical need even Pain was unable to forego, despite his distant countenance. And Konan had offered herself willingly to his utilization. Pain was not one to waste resources.

He glanced away from her for the time being, turning back to the large window.

All was grey and colorless outside.

-

Neji kneaded the skin surrounding his pale, intense eyes.

It had been another rough day.

Downpours had been surfacing frequently, no doubt owed to the early spring months that accompanied such occurrences.

Neji sighed.

Still. It made for difficulties.

Mud was everywhere. Soldiers and horses alike could barely stand their ground anymore with the slick muck everywhere.

But Itachi prevailed. There would be no resting period.

Neji closed his eyes briefly.

Unsurprisingly, TenTen was immediately brought forth to his mind.

Neji hadn't had much time to write her, but since he wasn't needed currently. . .

Neji pulled out a sheaf of paper from his desk drawer and his ink pot.

Ignoring the expanding in his chest, Neji began writing his faraway consort.

-

_I miss you_ were the first words Neji Hyuga had decided to pen to TenTen.

She smiled a little, biting her lip.

Neji continued, _Things have been awful here, what with the awful bouts of weather and the morale, which is about as low as it could be. I wish you were here. I can't help but feel drained and exhausted all the time. I know if you were here, I could at least find some comfort in you._

_How are you, TenTen? Are things well at Fort Minato? I hope that Naruto and the rookies are behaving as well as they could and not making trouble._

_Moegi is well, though she's been incontestably angry at the sky for keeping her confined in a tent for the last few days. She wishes you well and instructed me to impart that her knife-throwing has gotten better._

_Writing to you makes me think of you more and more, and that's a dangerous thing to do, when such a distance separates us._

_So, for now, I'll end this letter and wait for your reply with impatience._

_Neji._

TenTen exhaled, suddenly tired.

Her heart hurt with the refreshing of Neji's absence brought up in the letter.

It was even worse now, the pain in her chest. TenTen clutched her tunic absently, forehead creased.

Carefully, TenTen folded up the letter and placed it in a concealed pocket inside her tunic.

She would write her lover later, after she'd worked with the rookies.

-

It was surprisingly easy to taint Naruto Uzumaki's drink.

Sasuke was smart to have picked him as his first victim.

In Sasuke's opinion, Naruto was an idiot. He had no idea how the man became a soldier, let alone captain of the Fifth Squad.

Sasuke got lucky one night when he found Naruto to be the last soldier in the mess hall after dinner.

After ensuring that the captain's drink was indeed low enough to be refilled, Sasuke sought a replacement drink from the kitchen, dumped the juice of the truth plant into it, and sat down across from the blonde.

Naruto glanced up at Sasuke, trying to place a name to his face.

"You're the messenger turned soldier, right?" Naruto finally muttered, accepting the drink Sasuke had given him.

"Yes, sir."

Naruto watched him as he took a draw from his cup.

Sasuke resisted the smile pushing at his lips.

The juices only took several minutes to go into affect.

"I was wondering if there was any news from the front. . ." Sasuke alluded casually.

Naruto got a confused look in his blue eyes, but his mouth opened as he replied, "Morale is pretty low from what we hear. Neji's doing his best . . . but he can only do so much."

Sasuke frowned slightly and tapped the rough wood table.

"Can you give me the Commander's background?" Sasuke posed.

Naruto blinked several times, a confused emotion passing his face. Nevertheless, he answered, just as Sasuke knew he would.

"Neji's father died when he was young, and he's been in his uncle's custody ever since. And now Neji's uncle is pressuring him to get married. . ."

Sasuke's mouth tightened slightly.

He wasn't sure if this was an important bit of information or not.

"What's the woman's name?" Sasuke inquired, staring at Naruto.

Naruto's face twisted; he was fighting the serum.

"Hanabi. Hanabi Hyuga."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but other than that, his surprise was disguised.

He stood from his bench, leaving Naruto staring after him confusedly.

* * *

_Gah, this chapter sucked. I know, trust me._

_I hope the next will be better._

_'Til then, please review. :)_


	13. Hanabi

_Another short chapter for you. . . Sorry. :( But, I will try and make the next chapter as long as possible. :)_

_I hope all of you are well and enjoying the lovely summer (humid XD) weather. :D_

eternalsmiles: _I just went by the way they spelled it on the Naruto fansites. I did think it was Pein, but when I checked and it was spelled the other way, I just decided to use that variation. I'm sorry if it's wrong!_

Drea1284: _Hahahahah. :D_

xCrazyKindOvWeirdx: _Well, remember, Sasuke needs dirt on Neji so Itachi can bring him down. :) Thanks!_

Gotta Luv The Name: _Aw, thank you so much! :D_

piixiiestiix: _Thank you. :)_

LiL sPoIlEd BrAt: _Hahah. Here you are. :)_

Afictionado: _That's good. :) Thanks for the vote of confidence._

CloudGazer15: _Thank you! Please do keep reading AND reviewing. ;)_

**Disclaimer:** If I owned this, I'd have a mustache. Sadly, this is not possible.

* * *

_Hanabi._

"Hanabi?"

Hanabi blinked before mildly raising her eyes to meet her father's.

The past few months had worn Hiashi Hyuga out beyond repair. He was thinner, and his hairline had receded, successfully exposing the grey hairs that had sprouted into his dark mane. His face sagged with exhaustion; his once penetrating pale eyes had reduced their sharpness.

Hanabi feared her father would die soon if his health did not improve.

She watched as he staggered into the parlor with the aid of his cane.

The mild stroke he had had a few months back had provided the use for a cane support.

No, Hiashi Hyuga was not at all what he used to be.

Hanabi waited patiently for her father's address, careful to keep her expression flat and genteel. Beneath the exterior, inner turmoil rotted away at her insides.

"Daughter," began Hiashi softly, "you know that the state of things are not what they used to be."

Hanabi did know this, only too well.

With her elder cousin Neji away at war, along with other male members of the family, the remaining Hyugas had substantially been the elderly, women, and children. This was not a problem . . . currently.

Hanabi swallowed, keeping her mouth firmly pressed together.

Her thoughts involuntarily turned to her older sister, Hinata.

It had been a disgrace, what Hinata had done.

Hanabi flinched, her forehead creasing significantly.

Several months prior, Hinata had eloped with a gentleman neither approved or deemed appropriate by their father. This blow to the Hyugas was devastating. Hinata was the elder; she was of marrying age, even though she no longer held the title of Hyuga heiress. In the letter she had left to their father, explaining of her elopement, Hinata had claimed that she could 'no longer be bound to such restricting ties'. She would love and marry whomever she wished.

Naturally, Hiashi had been furious.

He tried to locate his eldest daughter, but without any success. She was certainly gone, like the wind.

Hanabi knew bitterness was an unbecoming quality, but she could not help harboring the feeling towards her sister.

Besides, it was all Hinata's fault she was in her current position.

"There are several things I wish to discuss with you before your marriage to Neji," Hiashi continued, calling back Hanabi's attention.

Hanabi docilely nodded her head.

"Firstly, there will not be a wedding until your completion of schooling. Women must retain certain qualities to keep their husbands interested in them, and I want to ensure you are prepared. You will need every attribute you can possess to keep Neji's interest. I know you have not seen or spoken to him in a long while because of his knight training, but he is a restless soul. Restless souls need confinement, tradition, and expediency to keep it under control. When you and Neji are wed, these are all things you must learn to accomplish. Practicing frequently now will prepare you for the future."

Hiashi met his daughter's eyes, judging that she was comprehending all his words.

He must have been pleased with what he saw, because he proceeded to his next topic.

"Now, Hanabi, you are aware that intimacy is required of you in your marriage to Neji?"

Hanabi's pale cheeks flushed crimson with embarrassment. She hadn't expected her father to alight on the subject, and that he was doing so with such casual words was dismaying.

Hanabi quickly nodded once.

"Good. Intimacy between husband and wife is a particular essentiality in marriage. Intimacy, Hanabi, results in offspring."

Hanabi bit the inside of her cheek, unbearably uncomfortable with the subject of which her father was speaking.

Hiashi was blind to his youngest daughter's discomfort.

"Males, Hanabi, have a tendency to wander. They are passion-driven and lustful. Unfortunately, I must say that Neji, my own nephew, also possesses these irrational behaviors. As your husband, he will try to breach many boundaries, namely, sleeping with other women."

Hiashi leaned forward, staring Hanabi directly in the eye.

"This," he emphasized forcefully, "cannot happen. If Neji is permitted to stray and it gets out, the Hyuga name will be tainted even more deeply than with Hinata's transgression."

Hiashi leaned back, his gaze softening somewhat.

"I know, Hanabi, that you will carry out this deed the way it was intended. I'm counting on you, and so is the clan."

Hanabi nodded dutifully.

Her father, satisfied, stood and limped from the room, his cane thudding against the floor.

Hanabi sighed after she was certain her father was out of earshot.

She knew the duties required of her as a wife.

She knew the duties required of her as a daughter.

Hanabi closed her eyes briefly to stopper the tears that had been rising to her eyes.

Hanabi quietly told herself to maintain her emotions. Seconds later, she opened her eyes; no tear could be seen in her pale irises.

She was the hope of the Hyuga clan.

* * *

"You seem preoccupied, Commander."

Neji looked up from the blueprints he was perusing, meeting his lieutenant's dark eyes.

Neji merely shrugged and rubbed his eyes.

Lee quietly set himself down across from his friend, studying the tired look emanating from his face.

"You miss Lieutenant TenTen?" Lee inquired softly.

Neji met Lee's eyes briefly, but gave no indication if his guess was correct.

Lee took the hint and moved on to a different subject.

"Have you heard from Hiashi?"

Neji grimaced—unfortunately he had.

Lee caught the look and pressed on, "What did he say?"

Neji sighed.

"To summarize, he reminded me that I was still engaged (as if I'd forgotten) and he said to try very hard not to get myself killed."

Lee smiled a little, knowing that Neji was exaggerating a little on the latter point.

"Well, at least he cares for your life. . ." Lee murmured, trying to see the positive aspect of it.

Neji sent him a glare.

"The humorousness of the situation is lost on me," Neji replied briskly.

Lee apologized, barely hiding his smile.

He quietly turned his attention to the blueprints Neji had been looking over.

"Any changes?" he asked.

Neji shook his head.

"No. There's not enough troops to split them all up. It's best to fight as a whole until we can get reinforcements. If we get reinforcements," Neji amended, doubtful.

Lee sighed.

"We can't think like that," Lee murmured. "The treaty will come through. It has to."

Neji didn't reply, but he hoped his friend was right.

* * *

Gaara rubbed his eyes.

Negotiations tended to wear him out easier these days, especially negotiations with Queen Tsunade.

Gaara had always had insomnia, ever since childhood, but now his sleepless hours were spent worrying and poring over treaty proposals.

Gaara was tired. And this sort of tired was something he could not so easily fix.

Weary and restless, Gaara decided to take a stroll outside in the night air.

He passed his siblings' room, sensitive to their rest.

Gaara stole out of the castle without much notice.

Queen's City was calm and peaceful at night; things felt in-place and quiet.

Gaara wandered to the stables, surveying the many horses with vague interest.

In a stall at the end was a small foal, maybe a few months born.

Gaara considered the foal's dark, sleepy stare.

Gaara's childhood was a bit of a sore point. Due to political turmoil, his own father had attempted murder on both Gaara and Kankuro at young ages. Eventually, their own father committed suicide, leaving the three siblings to fend for themselves in the world. It was quickly decided on that Gaara would take the throne at a more mature age.

Gaara sighed and kneaded the wrinkles that creased on his forehead.

He felt completely too old for all of this.

"Lord Gaara?" came a voice from the mouth of the stables.

Gaara turned his head, slightly surprised.

It was Matsuri, one of the specially trained guards that protected the royal family. Gaara had known her for years.

"Are you alright, sire?" Matsuri continued, taking a few steps further.

Gaara nodded and straightened, sparing a small glance to the sleepy-looking foal.

"Yes. I'm fine," he answered, starting toward her.

Matsuri gave him a small, blushing smile, and accompanied him back up to the sleeping castle.

* * *

Late spring predicted the uncomfortable weather to come in the summer.

Heat was a primary concern in war.

Soldiers wore layers of armor and metal on top of their regular clothes. Not to mention their helmets and chink armor, which only added to the discomfort.

In the summer it would be far worse.

Neji sighed, leaning back in his desk chair.

He could just see it—the bloated bodies of dead soldiers, swollen and red with flies swarming everywhere.

Neji closed his eyes, leaning his head on his fist.

He pulled out a piece of paper and addressed it to Tsunade, concern littering his pale forehead.

* * *

Tsunade perused the letter in interest, absently sipping alcohol from the cup she held in her hands.

Neji had been right to send his concerns of the coming weather.

Tsunade vaguely turned in her seat to consider the city outside her window.

It was sunny outside, dispelling any myth of the abnormal amounts of rain they received a few weeks ago.

Her concern, primarily, was for her soldiers at the front.

She didn't want to pressure Gaara into an agreement, since that would probably just lengthen the whole process. And time was of the essence.

Tsunade stood from her chair and walked out into her outer office, where Shizune was rifling through some documents.

"Send for King Gaara. I have some matters to settle with him."

Shizune nodded quickly and scurried off, careful of the steely look that had been in her mistress's amber-colored eyes.

* * *

TenTen passively considered the darkening sky outside the window of Neji's vacant room.

She was leaned back in his desk chair, booted feet propped up on the desk and her arms crossed over her chest.

She'd begun coming to Neji's unused room a few days after the company had left for the front again. It made her feel closer to him, even though he was countless miles away.

TenTen sighed and pulled out the last letter Neji had sent her.

She reread it thoughtfully.

Neji hadn't elaborated on much, other than the continued difficulty at the front and the worry over the treaty.

TenTen had no advice for him, other than similar laments.

Everyday was another mediocre one at Fort Minato, where TenTen was stuck doing tedious, stolid work.

Kiba had left her in charge of overseeing the rookies, but TenTen found even this task dull. The rookies were annoying and innocent. TenTen wished she could send them to the front and let Neji break them in.

_Neji. . ._

TenTen frowned, unable to control the sadness that settled on her person.

It was harder than ever to be away from him, in a place where they were no longer needed. If Neji were there with her, she would have persuaded him to let them come with him. But without his actual presence, her only hope was that her wish would be heard on paper. And even then, she doubted Neji would give in.

TenTen bit her lip, thinking.

She couldn't persuade Neji because of their distance, but that wasn't a problem she had with Kiba and the other captains. . .

TenTen let her feet fall from the desk and stood, hurrying out of the officer's barracks to the mess hall.

* * *

"Hanabi?"

Sasuke nodded.

It had been simple for him to sneak out of sight of the Captain of Squad Two.

They had been on a hunting expedition with a few others from the same squad, and had split up early in the campaign. Sasuke had easily snuck out of sight, bow and a quiver full of arrows slung over his shoulder.

Sasuke and Itachi were currently in an isolated area of the wood, where the trees were dense and blocked the sunlight.

Sasuke leaned against one of the trees and considered his brother.

Itachi wore his usual cynical expression, though the half-moons under his equally dark eyes betrayed some recent sleeplessness.

"Are you getting any rest, Brother?" Sasuke inquired, eyes narrowed.

Itachi frowned, staring at his younger sibling.

"Don't worry about me, Sasuke. I can take care of myself." Itachi paused, turning an observant eye around the perimeter to be sure they were unheard. "Now, tell me, who is Hanabi Hyuga?"

"From what I've discovered, she is the youngest daughter of Hiashi Hyuga, leader of the Hyuga clan."

"And what is her purpose?" Itachi prompted.

Sasuke answered, "She is betrothed to Neji Hyuga."

Itachi cocked his head in thought.

"What a peculiar piece of information," mused Itachi.

"Yes," agreed Sasuke. "Apparently, according to my sources, they will be married following the completion of the war."

"That will not be accomplished, since I'm planning to kill Neji Hyuga prior to the ending of the war," murmured Itachi to himself. To Sasuke he directed, "Is she special to him?"

Sasuke was confused by the question.

"What do you mean, Brother?"

Itachi worked to control his impatience.

"Does Hyuga want her, or is she someone he's being forced upon?"

Sasuke shifted his footing.

"I don't know, Brother."

Quick as lightning, Itachi launched forward and struck Sasuke across the face.

"Idiot," Itachi spat, glaring at his brother's shocked expression.

Sasuke felt anger bubble up in him; his fists clenched at his sides.

Itachi took note of it and laughed, loudly. The sound echoed off the tightly arranged trees.

"Are you going to strike me, little brother?" taunted Itachi, mirth in his voice.

Itachi leaned down a little until he was at Sasuke's level.

"Do it, then. I dare you."

Sasuke was sure that Itachi was testing him. And he was also sure that he'd experienced this type of trick before, almost fourteen years before when he and his brother had lived in the same house. Before his very brother had killed their entire family. Before he severed the ties.

Sasuke moved a comfortable distance from his brother, taking his hand from his stinging face.

Itachi sneered.

"There, now. You remember your place."

Sasuke watched Itachi pace among the trees, pure darkness.

"Sasuke." Itachi grimaced and amended, "Little brother, you forget that your lack of progress hinders mine as well. Lord Pain is patient, but even he has difficulty forgiving half-accomplished effort. And your failure reflects my failure. I will forgive you this time, but next time, understand I will not be so lenient. And if you value the life that I saved, Sasuke, I would do well to not fail next time."

Sasuke clenched his jaw and nodded.

"Focusing on what you _have_ gotten me, Hanabi might be the piece I'm looking for, but I am not completely convinced. Find out more about her. I would send for her in Queen's City, but I do not need the trouble of her father or other relatives."

"What would you suggest I do?" Sasuke queried softly.

Itachi pondered for a second before an idea approached his brain.

"Correspond with her under the guise of Neji Hyuga's name. It shouldn't be that hard for you. Make up what you do not know, and with the rest use your initiative. Though you'd do well to remember that women respond to flattery."

Sasuke nodded.

"If it becomes apparent that Hanabi is not important to Hyuga, find another subject that will unravel his mind. The sooner I discover the key to his heart, the sooner I can kill him. And we don't need to continue this war any longer."

"Why is that, Itachi?"

Itachi sighed evenly, blinking heavily.

"When the treaty comes through, the Wind Country will mobilize soldiers to aid the Fire Country. Lord Pain would rather not engage with a combined force. Isolating one country is an easy way to destroy it. Two countries united will be stronger and harder to destroy."

Sasuke had a question.

"Brother? Has Lord Pain dealt with two countries at once before in his campaign?"

Itachi swallowed. He did not want to implant in anyone's head that Pain could not accomplish his goal, but. . .

"Don't worry about those sort of matters, Sasuke. Do what I've assigned," Itachi smoothed over, putting aside his anxiety.

Sasuke nodded shortly and bowed.

"Yes, Brother."

* * *

_So, review for me, please._


	14. Passion

_To be honest, this chapter is not one of my favorites, though certain elements of it are. It just . . . made me cringe. XD Ugh. Hopefully you'll like it more than I do._

_By the way, thanks so much for over a hundred reviews! :D You guys are awesome!_

Neguru Sucashi: _That's okay. :) You know I can't reveal my plot! You'll just have to be patient. ;)_

LiL sPoIlEd BrAt: _I'll try to get back on a regular schedule with this. . . Try. :) Thanks for the review._

Drea1284: _Hahaha. :D_

izzybell117: _Thank you. :)_

D: _Thanks. :)_

**Disclaimer:** You know Kishimoto owns this as well as I do.

* * *

_Passion._

"That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard."

TenTen glared at Kiba, indignant.

Kiba studied his lieutenant's look and shrugged, hardly concerned.

"TenTen, it's stupid. Really," Kiba continued. "Do you know how angry Neji would get if we pulled something like that?"

TenTen remained determined.

"It's not like he can send us all the way back here once we reach the front," she argued.

Kiba snorted loudly and slapped the table with his hand.

"Of course he can! He's the Commander; he can do whatever he wants."

TenTen pursed her lips, glancing at the other captains.

Naruto held her gaze, his blue eyes intrigued.

TenTen bit her lip suddenly, wondering if Naruto was the tattling type.

She hadn't given a whole lot of thought to she and Neji's relationship, and if they should keep it a secret.

Naruto was the only captain that even knew a relationship existed so far, and TenTen wasn't sure if she wanted it any other way.

Naruto must have realized her panicked look, since he sent her a small, indecipherable nod.

TenTen blinked, glancing down.

"I think it's a good idea," inputted Shikamaru, examining the chess game he was playing against his lieutenant, Choji.

TenTen raised her eyebrows, surprised.

"Really?" she said, unable to conceal her astonishment.

Shikamaru broke his concentration briefly to make eye contact with her.

"Yes," he said. "We're wasting our resources defending a place that no longer needs defending. Even Neji can see that, but he's bound by Tsunade's orders. If we go voluntarily to the front, Tsunade can't punish Neji for disobedience."

Kiba rolled his eyes.

"That's not the point. We're disobeying both Neji _and_ Tsunade. We're only putting ourselves in more trouble."

"What will Tsunade do? We're miles away from Queen's City. By the time she learns about it, it will be too late, and we'll already be there. And Neji will be unable to do anything either. He can hardly refuse the help," interjected Naruto, his eyes flicking to Kiba.

Kiba sighed and thumped the table, frustrated.

TenTen's eyes lingered on him as she said, "Raise your hand if you agree that we should go to the front."

TenTen waited as Naruto and Shikamaru raised their hands. Choji and Shino followed suit. Lastly, TenTen raised hers.

She looked at Kiba, reluctant.

He was scowling, arms crossed.

Finally, he rolled his eyes and sighed loudly.

"You can all stop staring me down. I'm obviously outnumbered." Kiba met TenTen's gaze sternly. "You're a pain in the ass. I should demote you when we get to the front."

TenTen grinned.

* * *

By the end of the week, the soldiers at Fort Minato were fully packed up for the trip that would take them to the front.

At the mouth of the gate, Kiba and TenTen stood together, the reins of their horses in hand.

Yamato stood before them, smiling a little.

"You were a good help to us while you were needed," he said, gratefulness in his large eyes.

Kiba nodded and shook Yamato's hand.

"I doubt you'll need us again, but if you do, I'm sure you'll know where to find us," Kiba responded.

Yamato bowed and briefly met TenTen's eyes, smiling.

"Farewell. Good luck on your journey."

With that parting, Kiba and TenTen mounted their horses, trotting out of Fort Minato's gates.

TenTen examined the outside of the structure, feeling a small pang of attachment to it.

Kiba caught her expression and snorted.

"Too late to turn back now. This is all your doing anyway."

TenTen smiled weakly and nodded.

"It's just a little bittersweet. From here on out, we'll be dealing with the enemy every day," TenTen murmured. "Our time for relaxation is over."

Kiba digested this.

"Good. These soldiers are lazy enough already," he muttered back.

TenTen glanced around at the multitudes of soldiers, studying them.

"They'll be broken of it soon enough," she agreed.

* * *

"Lady Hanabi?"

Hanabi looked up from her cross-stitching, eyeing the maid that entered the parlor.

"Yes?"

The maid strode forward and produced a small envelope, addressed to her.

Hanabi set aside her embroidery and broke the seal.

It was from her cousin and future husband.

Hanabi read the contents once, then again, forehead creased in concentration.

After reading the letter thoroughly, Hanabi sat back in the chair she occupied, bemused.

Even before her cousin Neji began his knight training at age ten, he rarely spoke to his two female cousins. In fact, he was kept separate from them regularly, a regiment prescribed by her own father. To Hiashi, males and females should (and would) be kept apart to instill appropriate discipline and propriety.

It was safe to say that Hanabi had not held a personal one-on-one conversation with Neji at all before. All her information of him was secondhand.

The letter addressed to her from Neji wasn't particularly long, but considering they were the first words he'd ever penned to her, Hanabi wasn't concerned with the length as much as the content.

His words were pleasant and well-thought out, which spoke well of his good breeding. Hanabi considered the actual content sufficient; he had simply introduced himself and given her a brief history of events since he'd left home nearly three years before, after he became a full-fledged knight and the Commander. His ending paragraph transported her to the front, where he supposedly was, battling back the enemy with dwindling vigor.

His last line, before his scratch of a signature, requested she respond.

Hanabi mulled it over carefully.

Her father would no doubt consider it a breach on her part if she replied. In his antiquated mind, it was not her place to speak to her future husband before they were married. Women, according to Hiashi, were to keep their thoughts to themselves and obey their elders.

Hanabi, by responding, would be breaking all of these rules.

It was clear to everyone that she was Hiashi's favorite, even prior to Hinata's opted abandonment of their family. Hanabi was the special one; the one that obeyed no matter what. Her sister Hinata had been far more rebellious, though her quiet demeanor disguised this fact until her elopement.

Hanabi recalled her father's poor health and the assistance of the cane he now used to walk everywhere.

It was fearsome to think that her father, the great Hiashi of the Hyuga clan was wasting away before her very eyes. She knew that the rest of her family felt the same way.

Hiashi represented a strong face to the rest of the village. He was the guidepost of the Hyuga ways and if he fell, there was no male to take his place, with Neji gone. That responsibility fell to Hanabi and Hanabi alone.

Hanabi glanced at her cross-stitching she'd been working on.

She was barely sixteen, and hardly experienced with worldly matters. She knew she wasn't ready to take on the furthering of progress for the Hyuga clan. She was just one person, and a young one at that.

Hanabi looked back down at the letter and folded it into precise sections, slipping it into the small pocket of her dress.

She picked up her cross-stitch and once again began the needlework.

She would reply later.

* * *

Neji was tired, but then again, what else was new?

He entered his tent, not even bothering to untie his sheathed sword from his belt as he set to work lighting the stubs of candles so he could see.

He'd be working late tonight, as usual, trying to figure some sort of strategy to throw Itachi.

The past several weeks had been worse rather than better.

Tsunade dispatched a response saying she was doing all she could concerning the treaty, but the Sand were just too cautious.

Neji had a mind to send for all three of the royal family to join him at the front so they could see exactly what he was dealing with, but Neji knew that such a thing was improbable. Not to mention rash.

It was monotony, all of it, and the conditions were declining as summer came into view.

Neji closed his eyes suddenly, attempting to calm himself.

His anger had begun to mount dangerously several weeks ago, so much so that Lee once caught him chopping away at a tree with his sword outside camp.

Appropriately, his lieutenant had been concerned.

Behind him, Neji heard his tent flap as if someone had moved it aside.

Stable, Neji turned, expecting to see Moegi with some sort of news.

The woman before him was not Moegi. It was TenTen.

Neji stared at her, unsure if he was really seeing her or not.

TenTen busied herself with unfastening her mud-splattered cloak.

"What are you doing here?" Neji finally stammered.

"We heard that things weren't going so well. Kiba decided to ride out a few weeks ago."

Neji managed to force himself to shake his head.

"I did not ask for you to join me."

TenTen shrugged, clearly not bothered.

"From the way your letter sounded, we thought you needed it. Besides, we know you're too proud to send for us. We decided to come without orders."

Neji studied her, letting his eyes slip over her features.

"I haven't seen you in three months," he muttered.

"I know." TenTen unconciously took a step towards him. "It's been hard not seeing you. I've missed you."

Her fingers brushed his wrist.

Neji slowly brought his hand to her face, cupping her cheek.

"Commander?"

Disappointed, Neji dropped his hand and looked towards the entrance.

"Come in."

Kiba swept into the tent, the flap settling behind him.

Kiba's slitted irises flicked to TenTen. Confusion passed on his face.

"I guess TenTen already told you. We've come to help with the battle."

"I did not send for you . . . but all the same, I suppose we could use your help. There have been more casualties in the last few days." Neji shook his head. "We lost four of our number today."

Kiba briefly bowed his head in respect.

"May their souls be at rest," he muttered in a low tone.

Kiba glanced again at TenTen.

"We left Fort Minato with all of the Squads. Though, we could use some insight on what we're going to be dealing with out there."

Neji sighed and gave a swift nod.

"Assemble them in the mess tent. I'll meet with them there."

Kiba bowed and swept out of the tent.

Neji turned back to TenTen.

Her eyes were burning with a flame that made Neji's chest stir.

"I have to go," he murmured.

TenTen blinked and nodded slowly.

"Yes, you do," she answered, not trying to disguise the disappointment in her voice.

Neji paused, lifting a hand to smooth back her hair.

He softly kissed her forehead and murmured, "Don't leave before I get back."

Neji strode purposefully from the tent, not sparing her another glance.

TenTen shook her head.

His words had been an order. She had no choice but to obey.

* * *

The meeting was exhausting.

Plans, strategy, assignments—all were made for the coming day.

It was late when Neji returned to his tent; the moon had disappeared from the sky.

Neji entered the main room of his tent. TenTen was not there.

Neji's brow furrowed.

He pushed on into his bedchamber, casting the dividing drapery aside.

There she was, sitting in his desk chair, her boots abandoned next to the chair leg.

In a quiet, un-TenTen like voice, she whispered, "Your meeting went well?"

"It was long," Neji released in a sigh.

He sat on the edge of his bed, briefly closing his eyes.

He heard TenTen shift and leave her chair, soundlessness following.

Neji looked up to see TenTen standing before him. She clutched the place where his collarbone ran along.

"I'm sorry if this is something you don't want. Us being here, I mean. I just—reading your last letter brought forth a lot of feelings I had concerning you, and—well . . . maybe I reacted in a way that wasn't beneficial to you."

Neji's focus sharpened.

"I can swear to you that everything you've done so far has been beneficial to me, in one way or another."

TenTen studied his face, absently brushing back some of his dark hair.

Neji eyed her.

"I don't want you to feel like I don't want you here. Because I do. In fact, you're the most positive thing that's happened to me in months."

TenTen's fingers trailed down his face, her thumb resting on the corner of his mouth.

Quietly, TenTen mumbled, "While you were gone, I paid Sakura a visit. She gave me herbs to prevent . . . to prevent children. I already took the herbs . . . just in case."

Neji blinked, finding the meaning in her words.

He fumbled with his cloak, getting up and laying it across his desk chair. At the drape, he cast off his boots.

Neji turned back to TenTen, his chest slowly warming in that familiar and peculiar feeling he got when he was near her.

She did not object when he kissed her assertively, and neither did she protest when he pulled her into his bed, the sheets shielding them from the world.

* * *

"Commander?"

Neji rubbed his face tiredly and beckoned the caller forward.

Neji blearily recognized it as Shikamaru.

Shikamaru's eyes rested on TenTen's bare back before flitting to Neji.

"Forgive me. I came to tell you that a messenger has arrived from the enemy camp."

Neji nodded, quickly losing his lethargy.

"Where is he?"

"He's currently under the watch of Kiba and Shino. They're at the entrance to camp."

"I'm coming."

Shikamaru bowed and stole another glance at Neji's companion before retreating quickly out.

Neji searched for his clothes, pulling them on with no regard that he wore them yesterday. Once fully dressed, he left his tent, strapping his sword to his belt as he stalked to the encampment entrance.

It was as Shikamaru said.

Kiba and Shino held the messenger by both arms, their firm grip creating creases on the man's tunic.

"Such kind service for your visitors, Commander," spat the messenger, his black eyes roving Neji.

Neji ignored the comment, all business.

"Your message?"

The messenger frowned but delivered it.

"My master sends his polite regards and wishes to meet with you this afternoon at an equal place. Your guards are permitted to arrive with you, though they cannot venture to the place of negotiation. My master will do the same. Does this comply well with you, Commander?"

Neji was skeptical, but his training and curiosity had taught him never to turn down an offer with negotiations.

"This does comply. Where might I meet your master?"

"My master made a suggestion—Is Rice Hill satisfactory?"

Neji recalled the hill. It was a mile or two from the battlefield, a steep walk from all sides, the top being a short expanse of field.

"Yes. I will meet him there at noon."

The messenger nodded and shook off Kiba and Shino, who reluctantly let go. The messenger walked out of the camp, head high.

Neji sighed and faced the two present.

"Assemble Shikamaru, Lee, Naruto, and Sakura. Also, inform Ibiki. You will go as well, Kiba. You six will accompany me to Rice Hill. If negotiations is what Uchiha wants, I will need your input."

Kiba and Shino nodded, separating to find the people Neji had assigned.

Neji returned to his tent and entered his bedchamber, only to catch TenTen in the middle of fastening her belt around her waist.

"I wouldn't have left if I thought you were going to get dressed," Neji murmured, standing in the entryway, analyzing her.

TenTen snorted and slid her belt through the buckle.

"Why did you leave then?"

"A messenger came from Itachi's camp. Apparently he wants to negotiate."

TenTen's face betrayed no surprise, but her movements turned jittery.

"When do we leave?" she asked, sitting on his bed to pull on her boots.

Neji frowned.

"_I_ am leaving midday."

TenTen caught the emphasis and looked up, her hands paused.

"You're not taking me along?"

Neji forced himself to shake his head.

Her face swiftly became masked, and Neji was unable to recognize what she was feeling.

"There is no logical reason for you to be there. I am taking Lee, Ibiki, Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sakura. If I were to take you, the other captains and lieutenants would feel upstaged. Not to mention they would question my judgement."

TenTen's mouth quirked.

"I understand taking the captains, but why take Sakura? Is she your whore also?"

The last comment stung.

"If a fight breaks out, Sakura will be on hand to heal injuries. And Sakura is not a whore, and neither are you."

"So what am I to you, Neji? Am I just some subordinate you decided to bed?"

Neji exhaled, gazing at her unflinchingly.

Finally, he muttered softly, "You're my lover."

TenTen's expression softened, though she tried hard to hide it. A smile twitched at her mouth.

She cleared her throat and stood awkwardly, as if she were unsure of what to do with herself. She finally decided on walking up to him, persuading his head down so she could kiss him.

Neji took that as an apology and pulled her closer until there was no longer space between them.

* * *

Itachi beat the Commander to the top, as per his plans.

_There is something to be said for advantage of field_, Itachi thought as he sat himself in the chair brought to him.

It was an eccentric thing he'd decided to do, and it was certainly not something directed or mentioned by his master. No. This plan could be accredited to Itachi alone.

Kisame, Itachi's Lieutenant, stood at his commander's side, anxious.

He was in disagreement with this foolishness Itachi had concocted.

To Kisame, such a plan was needless, and would no doubt enrage Pain when he unearthed what had taken place.

Kisame winced. He did not want to be present at that particular meeting.

"Have some courage, Kisame," Itachi reprimanded, drawling in his smugness. "Lord Pain will be pleased with this plan of events."

Kisame didn't voice it, but he had a hard time believing his counterpart.

Itachi continued, aware all the time of Kisame's nervous energy.

"This will work out for the better, if my prediction of the Commander's reaction is correct."

Kisame considered this, hesitant, even though he asked, "And if he doesn't react the way you predicted?"

Itachi was silent for a moment, swivelling his sword by the pommel.

"Well, we're planning on killing him, aren't we, Kisame?"

Kisame bowed his head in agreement.

* * *

Neji reached Rice Hill with his chosen comrades a little before noon.

Per the conditions set forth by Itachi, Neji left them at the hill's base to wait, traveling on foot alone.

As he mounted the crest, Neji saw his enemy, sitting patiently in a chair.

Itachi stood to greet him.

Wary, Neji kept one hand on the hilt of his sword as he strode forward to meet Itachi.

The two men clasped hands.

"Bring a chair for the Commander, if you will, Kisame," Itachi called over his shoulder.

Kisame arrived several seconds later, carrying a chair of similar make as Itachi's.

Neji eyed them both, tense for a fight.

Kisame snorted, set down the chair, and trotted back off down the hill, out of earshot.

Itachi gestured to the chair.

Neji reluctantly sat; Itachi returned to his chair, opposite him.

When Itachi did not begin, Neji gruffly murmured, "What do you want with me?"

Itachi smiled, thin-lipped.

"Why do you presume I require anything from you, Commander?"

Neji did not respond, staring.

Itachi settled in his chair, getting comfortable.

"I noticed your precious Squads rode in to save you last night," Itachi said loftily.

Neji kept silent.

Itachi tried again.

"It must be frustrating for you, Commander. Your soldiers can only last so long. I'm surprised your queen hasn't done more to further along the treaty with the Wind."

Neji sharply met Itachi's eyes, wary.

Itachi smiled.

"It is a shame. Your closest allies are unwilling and hesitant to help you, even though their own destruction comes quickly."

Neji's brow furrowed, confused.

"What do you mean?"

Itachi took his time replying.

Eventually, he informed silkily, "I know that it is hard for someone of your status to be aware of the affairs of other countries besides your own, but it would do you well to do so. These past few years have been leading to this particular event—this war, if you will—and the result will be revealed soon, one way or another."

"Stop talking in circles," Neji reprimanded.

Itachi shrugged and went on.

"Frankly, Neji Hyuga, you and I are just pawns on a larger player's board."

"I don't understand," Neji said.

Itachi pursed his lips.

"Your purpose in this war is simple, Neji Hyuga. You will lead the troops of the Land of Fire valiantly, but eventually, you will perish. And then, the world will be ours."

Neji blinked, noticing Itachi's choice of words.

"'Ours'?" he prompted.

Itachi smiled again.

"Mine, of course, and the future leader of the world. My employer, Lord Pain."

* * *

_XD_

_Review._


	15. Volition

_Greetings, readers._

_So. This chapter is another iffy one. I like it, because it's provided me with several scenes for future chapters, but I'm also just not sure of the writing in this one. . . Or maybe I'm doubting, as per usual. XD I'll let you decide._

CloudGazer15: _Thank you, and thank you for your review. :)_

TinaTenten: _Hahahaha. Thanks. :D_

LiL sPoIlEd BrAt: _Hahaha. He's back in this chapter, but hopefully more tolerable this time around. ;)_

Drea1284: _Ah, don't be too sure. ;D Which part confused you?_

SnowStar145: _I just read that! :D Love Tamora Pierce. She's a huge inspiration to this story of mine. Well, I'm glad you're liking it. :)_

bright-rebellious: _You think it's too holier-than-thou? :/ Thanks._

Gaara-Loves-Cookies1994: _Thanks. :)_

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto owns everything. Except the words. Those are purely my own.

* * *

_Volition._

Neji found the mess tent with ease, his quick stride carrying him fast through the entrance.

Anko was there, along with Genma, eating one of her favorite dango treats.

They both looked up when Neji entered, tossing aside the flap and not slowing down his pace.

Behind him, Neji heard the group he'd taken to Rice Hill enter after him, confused.

Neji pushed them from his mind, focusing on Anko.

"Tell me what you know of Pain," Neji began, disregarding a preamble.(1)

Anko's eyes widened considerably, her face paling for some inexplicable reason.

Neji stopped just in front of her, his gaze unwavering and intense.

Anko discerned this as impatience, and stammered out, "He was a war criminal and traitor."

Neji nodded, gesturing quickly for her to continue.

"Well, uh," Anko continued unsurely, "he was classified a war criminal when he turned traitor to the democratic army during the Land of Rain's civil war. He then created his own group, intending to overthrow both the current government and the warring democratic party. He was unsuccessful, and was tried and exiled, almost fifteen years ago."

Neji silently wiped his face with his hand, exhaling loudly.

He wanted to scream, or to throw various breakable things. But he couldn't. He had to maintain his composure.

"What war crimes did he commit?" he inquired, voice flat as he started pacing.

"Genocide . . . and other unlawful murders. He disregarded the taking of political prisoners and usually had them publicly executed."

Neji shook his head, his chest burning with frustration.

"If you don't mind, Commander, what—?"

"Where was he exiled to?" Neji interrupted, cutting across Anko's inquiry.

Anko shrugged.

"One of the islands in the Wave Country, I think. That's all I know, Commander. He hasn't been heard from since."

This wasn't good enough, in Neji's opinion.

There were too many years that were left unaccounted for.

"Could you find out more recent information?" Neji directed to Anko.

Anko bit her lip, thinking.

"Not from here. It's too remote for me to extract information."

Neji pensively looked at the ground, mulling it over.

"Where would you have to travel to retrieve the information you needed?" Neji eventually asked.

Anko's eyes widened slightly.

Genma interceded, the sneer on his face clear.

"You're not actually thinking of sending one of the few skilled captains we have away, are you, Commander?"

Neji's eyes flashed sharply to Genma, in no mood for the older man's disdain.

"I must. This information is vital to the Fire Country's survival."

Genma narrowed his eyes.

"How do you know that what Itachi told you is trustworthy facts?"

Neji flinched.

"What reason would he have to lie?" Neji prompted.

Genma snorted.

"Oh, I don't know," he introduced, his tone slightly sarcastic, "because maybe he wants you to expend your resources, _Commander_."

Neji blinked, then swallowed.

"Well," he murmured a moment later, "I'm afraid that's just a chance we'll have to take."

Genma grumbled and stood, exiting the tent in obvious frustration.

Neji stole a breath and looked back to Anko.

"I can only give you so many resources, Anko. I'll let you take an assistant or two, but I can't spare any more."

Anko nodded dutifully, face excited and fearful at the same time.

"Pack your things, then. You leave tomorrow."

* * *

Genma wandered aimlessly throughout the camp, attempting to rid himself of his temper.

It was foolish what the Commander was doing, going off the mere word of a criminal, their enemy, no less!

Furious, Genma found himself again at the mess tent and walked inside, dejectedly searching for a distraction.

A woman with brown hair arranged into buns caught his attention.

Genma squinted, analyzing her. He was certain he'd never seen her before, though with the army's size, this was hardly surprising.

Still, she reeked of newness.

Genma smiled wryly and walked over, sitting across the table from her.

"Hello," he greeted slyly.

The woman looked up from the bowl of soup she was consuming, brown eyes registering him faintly.

"Captain Shiranui," the woman responded in turn, expression curious.

"Call me Genma, please. And you are. . . ?"

She smiled, her eyes clever.

"Lieutenant TenTen of Squad Two."

Genma's eyebrows raised, pretending to be surprised.

"A lieutenant? I'm honored to meet you then," Genma said silkily, laying on his charm.

TenTen hid a smile. This was a game she was well aware of. The soldiers liked to use it on both women in the army and civilians.

TenTen considered Genma, thinking it was too bad the man didn't know she already belonged to someone else.

"I could say the same to you," TenTen replied, showing indifference.

Genma smirked.

"Well, now that the Squads are here, I hope we'll see more of each other."

TenTen nodded passively.

"I'm sure we will, Captain. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some drills to go over with one of my charges."

TenTen stood and left the tent, swinging the flap aside as she exited.

Genma leaned back against the table, smiling slightly.

Yes, she would be a nice one to chase.

* * *

It was a rare sunny day in Amegakure.

Pain watched emotionlessly as sunlight streamed through the sky, revealing the gray, granite city below.

The sky was a painful blue, almost too much to look at.

"Nagato?"

Pain turned, acknowledging Konan, permitting her to come forward.

She held a slip of paper out to him.

Pain glanced at the seal.

A black raven, circled by a thick sphere of black wax.

This letter was from Itachi.

Konan waited patiently at Pain's side as he broke the seal and read the letter, his impassive expression slowly contorting into displeasure.

"What is it?" Konan asked after waiting a while for Pain to speak.

Pain's gray eyes flashed with anger as he met Konan's stare.

"Itachi has decided to act of his own volition and inform Neji Hyuga of my existence and future plans."

Konan digested this, wary.

Hesitantly, she inquired, "What will you do?"

Pain scowled, glancing at the letter in his hand. Silently, he crushed the paper into a ball.

"I can deal with Itachi later. Right now, I need to focus on what I will do when Neji Hyuga sends his soldiers to gain information about me."

"You predict he'll send people after you?"

"Yes," Pain replied. "I've kept my return from exile and my rise to power too secret. I assume that Neji Hyuga hasn't even heard my name before prior to Itachi mentioning it. The Fire Queen won't know anything either; I was careful to keep her in the dark. Neji Hyuga will be desperate for information, and since it's unreasonable for him to leave the front himself, he will send people in his place. I expect they'll come here eventually, after they inspect the scene of my exile. I'll be forced to deal with them then."

Suddenly, Pain looked at Konan, expectant.

Wordlessly, Konan nodded.

"You know I'd do anything, Nagato," Konan murmured, expression flat.

Pain briefly grasped her hand.

"Yahiko would be proud of you, were he still alive," Pain stated shortly.

He released Konan's hand, standing from his chair.

He left his office, striding out the door, unsure of where he was headed.

Konan stayed behind, glancing curiously out the window.

The wind was blowing steadily outside, moving the low-hanging clouds quickly across the bottom of the blue sky.

They cast long shadows on the city below, though the sun continued to bathe Amegakure in reassuring light.

Slowly, gray eyes lingering on the city, Konan drew the curtains, shutting out the light altogether.

* * *

"What's bothering you?"

Neji silently turned to look at his brunette lover.

Her eyebrows were raised expectantly, eyes deciphering his expression.

"Just something Itachi said to me today," Neji replied, not wanting to reveal everything.

TenTen was skeptical.

"You're keeping something from me," she accused.

Neji didn't answer, watching her carefully.

"You might as well go ahead and tell me. I'm sure any of the other soldiers would be happy to tell me what transpired today."

Neji sighed.

"Did it ever occur to you that it's in your better interest not to know everything?"

"No."

Neji rolled his eyes. Of course it hadn't.

Reluctantly, he informed her of Itachi's brief explanation that day at Rice Hill.

When he was finished, TenTen was staring at him, her expression reserved.

"So, you're sending Anko away tomorrow?"

Neji nodded, biting the inside of his cheek.

TenTen absorbed this, saying a moment later in a thoughtful tone, "You know, it's interesting that Itachi revealed this to you at this point in time."

Neji's brow furrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," TenTen said in a rushed exhale, "you've now received reinforcements in the form of the Squads. We're all here together now. Itachi knows the Five Squads are mainly a specialized fighting unit, right? It makes sense that he would try to weed out some of the other captains, to weaken your defense."

Neji was reminded of Genma's opinion earlier; his expression darkened.

"You think he's sending me on a wild goose chase?" Neji challenged.

TenTen pursed her lips, considerate.

"Maybe," she finally released. "Or maybe he's just being his regular irksome self. Still . . . it's something to consider. If he's just handing you lines to confuse you, he's certainly succeeded with that detail you're sending out."

Frustrated, Neji lied down on his bed.

"I _know_ Itachi," Neji insisted to the tent ceiling. "He wouldn't do something like this for no reason at all. What are a few lives to him?"

TenTen easily sat down next to him, absentmindedly picking lint off his tunic.

"It was just a theory," she responded, glancing at his troubled face. "You know him better than I do."

Neji blindly found TenTen's hand and brought it to his lips.

"Neji?" came TenTen's voice, soft and subdued.

Neji met her eyes, intrigued by the tone in her voice.

Her cheeks were flushed, and she refused to meet his eyes.

"What is it?" he answered, bemused.

Irresolutely, TenTen met Neji's eyes, repentant.

"The way I acted this morning. I wanted to apologize. It wasn't right for me to incriminate you like that. You didn't do anything wrong. I was just . . . jealous, I guess. You make me happy, and I didn't want to consider that maybe you only saw me as some sort of . . . object, rather than a person. I should have known better."

TenTen took a breath; Neji kept silent, waiting.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you . . . probably more than I have a right to."

Neji listened to her speech without a word, not attempting to restrain the small smile that appeared at the corners of his mouth.

"It doesn't make sense for me to feel this way now, in the midst of a war, but I can't help—!"

"TenTen," Neji interrupted.

Determinedly, TenTen continued to speak, ignoring Neji as he sat up.

She was still talking as Neji leaned in, catching her lips with his own, effectively silencing her.

Neji pulled back for half a second to murmur, "I love you too" before kissing her again.

* * *

Sasuke perused the intercepted letter quietly, studying the flowing script analytically.

Hanabi hadn't informed him of anything too particular, other than answering the questions he'd asked her and expressing her delight that he'd written her.

Sasuke shifted on his pallet, getting comfortable.

Now he had to figure out how to delve their history without being too conspicuous.

Frustrated, Sasuke folded the letter into a tiny square, preoccupied.

He was tired of the front already.

Everyone was on edge here, acting more cautious and hesitant than their characters would usually allow.

Sasuke hardly cared for this cause anymore, even if half of it was his brother's doing.

In a flash of weakness, Sasuke recalled his fourteen years as a hermit.

He missed it.

Being a recluse, solitude was the fluid constant of life.

Sasuke sent a quick eye around the place he was sharing with seventy other soldiers, not all from Squad Two.

He rolled his eyes.

Yes, he wished for his usual loneliness. There were no obligations to others with loneliness.

_Still_, Sasuke thought, twirling the small square letter in-between his fingers, _it's nice to have something productive to do now, other than just surviving._

And, there was always Itachi.

Sasuke considered the man who had revealed himself to be his brother.

Sasuke didn't mind doing this task for him, but . . . he couldn't shake the feeling that his elder brother held hidden motives.

Sasuke almost snorted.

Ridiculous. This was a war and Itachi was involved. Of course there were motives.

* * *

"I'm just telling you, it's what I saw," Shikamaru muttered, bored as he toyed with a chess piece.

Kiba watched the captain of Squad Four, wondering if he should believe him or not.

They were in the mess tent, enjoying a drink (or two, in Kiba's case) to culminate the stressful day's ending.

Kiba leaned back in his chair, his feet propped up on the table.

He studied Shikamaru's passive expression, skeptical.

"Are you sure it was TenTen? It could have been anyone," Kiba offered, dark eyes squinted in consideration.

Shikamaru shrugged.

"Looked like her. But then again, I don't see a lot of naked women. It might have been someone else. . ."

Kiba glanced at Naruto, who was being unnaturally quiet.

He raised his eyebrows.

"You don't know anything about this, do you?" Kiba inquired.

Naruto's blue eyes darted to meet Kiba's.

He gave a noncommittal jerk of his blonde head.

Kiba drained the rest of his beer, thinking.

Would it truly bother him if his lieutenant was sleeping with Neji?

Kiba wasn't entirely sure.

He had known TenTen for years, far longer than Neji ever had.

She was a strong individual, observant and insightful.

Kiba had been there through the last few months that took TenTen away from Squad Two, staying with her dying father. In fact, he'd kept up regular correspondence with her during that difficult period in her life.

He admired her, if anything, and more than once, he had considered making her more permanent in his life.

_Until now_, Kiba's thoughts whispered, a note of bitterness in their tone.

Kiba winced.

Jealousy wasn't something he liked to condone, primarily for the irrational behavior that followed.

Kiba snorted.

Jealous of Neji? Ludicrous.

Still. . .

Kiba's thoughts lingered on TenTen, different emotions battling inside of him.

"Not that it matters," Shikamaru said, own thoughts somewhere else completely. "It's not like Neji doesn't deserve some sort of distraction, with all the work he does."

_Yes_, Kiba agreed. _But is that all it is? A distraction? Or something more?_

"It doesn't matter," Naruto replied suddenly, firmly. "And we should leave it to them and stay out of their business. Alright?"

The words that exited Naruto's mouth sounded more like a warning than a neutral stance.

Kiba narrowed his eyes.

Could it be Naruto was protecting them from something?

_Oh_, Kiba remembered. _Neji's betrothal to Hanabi._

Kiba shook his head.

If this particular news reached Hiashi's ears back in Konoha, there was no telling what the Hyuga leader would do.

Banish Neji, probably. Stripping him of his last name and status in the city, which would in turn reflect on his position as Commander. His leadership skills would no doubt come to blows with outraged conservatives calling for his dismissal. And Tsunade would have no choice but to comply, her own leadership undergoing questioning.

And TenTen. . .

Kiba inwardly shuddered.

TenTen's reputation would be demolished completely. It was bad enough with her family history, but after a scandal got out, she would be cast out of society without a second glance.

_And the worst part is_, Kiba mulled over, gritting his teeth, _I would be responsible, if I told this to anyone else._

Kiba knew right then he would never be able to forgive himself for that kind of treachery.

This was a complicated piece of information indeed.

"I won't tell," Kiba said, looking at Naruto.

The two glanced at Shikamaru, waiting.

Shikamaru let out a long sigh.

"It's too bothersome for me to tell anyone else. I'll keep my mouth shut, for both their sakes."

Satisfied, Naruto left the mess tent, Shikamaru following suit a few moments later.

Kiba stayed, making up his mind.

* * *

(1) If you'll remember, before the war started, Anko was a large asset to Tsunade's committee on foreign policy. She's done a lot of traveling, and she knows a lot about the other countries' histories.

_Review, please._


	16. Chase

_Yay! An update! :)_

eternalsmiles: _Yes. :( 'Tis sad._

Nameless: _That'd just be cruel. Besides, I'm a Neji/TenTen shipper all the way!_

CloudGazer15: _Thank you. :)_

Drea1284: _Always. I love painting Genma as a player. ;D_

Kunoichi-of-the-Leaf: _You have been hitting up my stories like no tomorrow! Haha. Thanks a bunch. :D I'm glad you like this one. :)_

SilverEyeShinobi: _Fire Emblem. . . Is that a book?_

**Disclaimer:** These are Masashi Kishimoto's places and characters. The words are strictly my own.

* * *

_Chase._

"Are you sleeping with Neji?"

TenTen flinched at the bluntness of the question.

She looked at her captain out of the corner of her eye.

Vaguely, she wondered if the riding trip he'd suggested was a pretense to interrogate her.

TenTen's cheeks flushed angrily.

She tugged, securing the saddle to her horse and mounted.

Kiba was still staring at her, his eyes hard. He wanted an answer.

TenTen swiftly nipped her horse in the side, sending him out of the makeshift stable that had been constructed, depending on Kiba to follow.

She wasn't stupid enough to discuss matters like that where any ears could hear.

Kiba followed a few paces behind, studying the tenseness in TenTen's shoulders. She was wary.

TenTen waited until they were almost to the forest, several yards from the encampment to address him.

"Why do you ask?" she inquired, pulling up short so she could face him.

Kiba betrayed nothing on his face but scrutiny.

"Because I have a right to know if my lieutenant is sleeping with the Commander," he retorted in a clipped tone.

TenTen silently fumed.

"I still don't see how it's any of your business, what I do in my personal life," she responded sharply.

Kiba looked away from her suddenly, his jaw clenched in concentrated lividity.

"He's as good as married, TenTen," he murmured lowly.

TenTen twitched.

"I hardly need a reminder, Kiba," said TenTen coldly.

"Then why? Why are you sleeping with him? There are plenty of other men, why did you—?"

"I don't expect you to understand. But this is my business, and my life, and I'll ruin it any way I choose."

Kiba shook his head.

"You have no idea what Hiashi will do if he ever finds out."

TenTen blinked, surprised by the shift.

"Why do you say that?"

"Has Neji ever told you anything about Hiashi? The man lives for the succession of his clan, and anything that gets in the way of that will be destroyed."

TenTen's eyes narrowed, suspicious.

"What do you mean?" she asked, gripping the saddle horn.

Kiba stared at her, truly empathizing TenTen's situation.

"Hiashi's ruthless, TenTen. If something stands in the way of the advancement of the clan, he removes the threat. In your case, you'd probably lose your reputation and your profession."

TenTen snorted.

"You're not serious," she jeered.

Kiba gazed at her, not laughing.

"You don't know the family. I grew up with them. The Hyuga's influence in Konoha is everywhere. The leader of the clan . . . they have more ties to anything in the city than the Queen could ever hope for. That's part of the reason why Neji was made Commander over the Five Squads after Asuma died, even though Shikamaru was supposed to inherit command."

TenTen raised her eyebrows.

She had never known that Shikamaru was to succeed as Commander.

"You're saying the Queen put Neji in charge because of his family's power?"

Kiba nodded, straight-faced.

TenTen mulled this over.

"Shikamaru didn't put up much protest. He'd have hated the responsibility," Kiba stated offhandedly.

"So, then why is this something you're telling me?" TenTen queried.

Kiba glanced at her, slouching a little in his saddle.

"Because I want you to know what you're messing with. Whatever you're doing with Neji. . . Just be careful, alright? The repercussions will be brutal if you're found out. And I don't want you to be punished."

TenTen snorted coldly.

"Why, because it will fall back on you?" she snapped.

"No, because you're my friend and I care for you. I feel . . . responsible for you."

TenTen regretted her attitude suddenly.

"I'm sorry, Kiba," she muttered.

Kiba nodded, staring at her.

"Can you promise me just one thing?" he asked softly.

TenTen inclined her head, signaling for him to speak.

"Promise that you won't do anything stupid."

TenTen smiled wryly.

"I'll try," she replied.

"Good enough," Kiba gruffly responded.

* * *

Summer arrived with a dour vengeance.

The heat was practically unbearable and even worse for the soldiers, who were required to wear their full armor on the battlefield.

Casualties were grotesque and heatstroke was painfully common.

It was all anyone could do just to walk outside in the morning.

TenTen shook her head as she sat astride her horse, surveying the battlefield from a small hill.

Neji was below, commanding, the visor on his helmet leaving his face exposed as he shouted orders.

"Dreadful, isn't it?" commented a voice.

TenTen turned to identify the newcomer.

It was Genma, wearing plate armor and splattered in dirt and blood. He held his helmet in one hand.

"You've come from the battle?" TenTen prompted.

Genma gave a short nod.

"For now, we have the upper hand. Itachi's left Kisame in charge while he runs some of his errands."

TenTen rolled her eyes.

Itachi's absences were getting more and more irritable, mostly because no one was able to follow him for crossing into enemy territory. It was just too risky.

Genma studied TenTen's profile for a second.

"Why aren't you down there helping, Lieutenant?"

TenTen gritted her teeth.

"I was ordered to remain here and observe the fight from above."

Genma raised his eyebrows, amused.

"And who ordered you to do that?"

TenTen sighed, frustrated.

"The Commander gave the orders to Kiba, who passed them along to me."

Genma scrutinized Neji from the distance, confused.

"And why would the Commander do that?"

TenTen clenched her jaw and held up her hands.

In them were a bow and a slew of arrows.

"I was told to shoot if any soldiers got in my range," she informed flatly. "A few other arches are spread out along the field as well."

"You must be a pretty good shot if they pulled you from battle," Genma continued, his head cocked at her.

TenTen smiled a little.

"I'm probably the best in the army, if not Squad Two."

Genma grinned and sidled his horse up to TenTen's as close as he could.

"I always liked confident women," he informed, plucking an arrow from her grip and running a finger down the tip.

TenTen tasted something sour in her mouth.

"I'm sure you do," she muttered under her breath.

"Genma!" shouted a voice from yards away.

The two knights looked down from the hill they were situated on, seeing a dark haired commander staring up that them.

"Get down here!" came the infuriated call.

Genma rolled his eyes and handed TenTen back her arrow.

"Duty calls," he grumbled, sending her a sly smile over his shoulder as he nudged his gelding into a trot.

TenTen hid her disgust as she slid her arrow back into the quiver.

* * *

"What was Genma doing up there today?" Neji inquired as he removed his heavy armor.

TenTen frowned, slightly tentative.

It was true that Genma was an annoyance, but he was certainly nothing she couldn't handle. And she wasn't sure how Neji would take the other man's advances.

TenTen settled for a shrug, untying her hair from their usual buns.

"He said that you had the upper hand. I assume he was just taking a break."

TenTen glanced at him, wary of his reaction.

Neji's eyes were narrowed and his expression was distinctly displeased.

He wrested off his belt with a little more force than necessary.

"Upper hand? If we had the upper hand we would have finished this war already. And there are no breaks in battle, which he is surely aware of."

TenTen sighed.

"He probably won't do it again, Neji. Just forget it."

Neji was silent as he removed the remainder of his armor and padding, ultimately stripping off his tunic to reveal a bare chest, flushed from the summer heat.

"It's ridiculous," he started a moment later. "That man is purposefully trying to annoy me. I should strip him of his title."

TenTen settled back against the headboard, crossing her legs in front of her.

"Don't be rash," she murmured. "Forget Genma. You have other things that require your attention right now."

In spite of his previous emotions, Neji grinned.

"You mean yourself?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

TenTen smirked but shook her head.

"No, I meant Anko."

Neji frowned, recalling the captain's departure several days before.

"She said that she would re-trace Pain's path from his sentencing to his exile. Hopefully she'll discover something and let us know."

"Where was Pain sent for his exile?"

"Anko said one of the islands in the Wave Country. But he was exiled over a decade ago. There's no telling how he came to power again."

TenTen pursed her lips, thinking.

"It's a shame we don't keep closer ties on the other countries, isn't it? We're always so concerned with our own affairs that we aren't aware of threats from others until they come to our doorstep."

Neji stared at her, surprised as he recalled Itachi's speech from almost a week before.

"Itachi said something along those lines when we met—that it would do well for the Fire Country to pay more attention to its neighbors. Do you think that's what he meant?"

TenTen mulled it over, thoughtful.

"Maybe. He wasn't more specific?"

Neji shook his head.

"You should probably write Queen Tsunade again, Neji. Ask her if any information has come through by way of the other countries lately, excluding the Wind."

Neji nodded, intending to do so at first light the following morning.

* * *

"This is unacceptable."

Shizune warily glanced at the queen, anxious.

Tsunade's hands were clenched around a few sheets of paper, her mouth a thin etched line.

Aware of her apprentice's gaze, Tsunade looked up, gesturing to the letter.

"Commander Hyuga has reason to believe that our information on the other countries is somewhat lacking. He said that Uchiha made a comment about the Fire Nation's supposed lack of knowledge about our neighbors."

Shizune's forehead wrinkled, troubled.

"What was the last information we received from Iwagakure and Kirigakure?"

Shizune turned to withdraw some folders from a bookshelf.

She rifled through them before saying, "The last information we received from Iwagakure was nine months ago. Kirigakure was three months prior to that."

Tsunade tried to smother the growing tension in her gut.

"Why has it been so long?" she queried aloud.

"We had to pull the knights from that area when the war began, milady. We needed all the help we could get," Shizune offered.

Tsunade wordlessly turned back to the young commander's letter, mulling it over.

Finally, she murmured, "We can't afford to spare anyone. . . Perhaps Jiraiya could—!"

"Perhaps Jiraiya could what?" came a voice from the door.

Tsunade knew her old friend's mannerisms well.

"If you were eavesdropping, I'm sure you already know what I want from you," Tsunade retorted primly, raising an eyebrow. "What do you say?"

The tall gray-headed man smirked.

"What's in it for me?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes. The old geezer hadn't changed a bit.

"You forget that I am queen, Jiraiya. I can order you."

Jiraiya's smile widened.

"And you, my dear Tsunade, forget that I know all your dirty secrets. So why don't we work out an arrangement and I'll see what I can do for you."

Shizune watched the exchange with amusement.

It was just like old times.

* * *

Anko considered the empty cell in front of her with wry scorn.

The room was small and without windows, dark from the impenetrable metal that made the space. If it could have been described, Anko would have deemed it the darkest place on earth.

Despite its emptiness, the cell had obviously been lived in before.

The walls were desecrated with graffiti with prayers, names, and victims.

Anko leaned forward, noticing a slanting scribble at the corner of the opposite wall.

She moved towards it, scanning the hastily written message.

_To whom it may concern:_

_You have successfully tracked down the source of my incarceration. Unfortunately, if you're reading this, I have already escaped. A pity for you, to have traveled so far only to be confronted with a dead end. Though, truthfully, the fault is certainly your own._

_If you are looking for me (as I suppose you are), several events must have recently come to pass. No doubt war has broken out across the countries and some ultimatum has been delivered directing you to my existence. I know this because I am the cause._

_Allow me to be pretentious for a moment. Somewhere, in your time and place, I am largely at power and thriving on the chaos._

_I assume you have means to stop me?_

_Very well. I plan to return to my native land after my escape. I have groundwork to place._

_I will see you very soon, my pursuer._

_Until then,_

_PAIN_

Anko almost snorted.

The whole reason for the war was laid out right in front of her, written by the hand of a prisoner, probably many years before.

She shook her head.

How stupid they had all been.

She turned around and left the cell, catching one of her companion's eyes as she exited the prison.

"Write a letter to Commander Hyuga saying that we are pursuing the war criminal Pain. He's commanding the war from his birthplace in the Land of Rain."

The envoy stared at her as she mounted her horse, wary and slightly fearful.

"Move out," Anko called loudly, nudging her horse into a gallop.

The gelding whinnied but cantered forward, sensing his master's uneasiness.

* * *

At the end of the day, Neji and TenTen started to leave camp for a few hours, going to the edge of the field for target practice against the trees.

"You've gotten a little rusty," Neji commented as TenTen missed yet another target.

TenTen shook her head, her mouth set in a deep frown.

"I know. I haven't had much time to practice lately."

Neji watched her load her bow once more and pull the string back, tension in her shoulders.

"Relax," Neji called.

TenTen loosed the arrow and it flew to the tree before bouncing off the bark, losing its momentum.

TenTen let out a sharp cry of indignation.

Neji strode over to her, leaning down to kiss her briefly on the neck.

"Don't worry. It'll come back to you."

TenTen sighed, frustrated.

She caught Neji's eye and raised an eyebrow.

"I think I've decided what to get you for your birthday," she murmured, her breath hitting him in the face.

Neji mused silently; he had all but forgotten his birthday. He would turn twenty-three tomorrow.

"And what might that be?" Neji inquired, pressing his forehead against hers.

TenTen smiled a little.

"You'll see," she teased.

Neji grinned slyly.

* * *

_Dear Neji,_

_I wanted to pen this letter to you prior to your twenty-third birthday so it would reach you in time. It must be nice to be a year older. My next birthday won't come for another year, and even then I'll still be treated as a little girl._

_How are your efforts at the front going? Are the troops progressing any? Is the enemy nearly defeated?_

_I must admit, ever since we began correspondence, I have been awaiting your return to Konohagakure with eagerness. I feel as if I must meet you all over again, though we have known each other our whole lives. It's funny how things like this transpire._

_Father has begun discussing wedding preparations with me and the rest of the household. Everyone seems excited. I'm sure I'll become more enthusiastic upon your return. Truthfully, I wish we could spend a few months affiliating ourselves once more. I think it would make the transition easier for me, personally. But I'm sure you can recall how Father is._

_Cousin, I hope you realize how attached I am becoming to you through our frequent letters. Please write back to me soon, for I will be counting each day I go without a letter._

_Your future companion,_

_Hanabi_

Itachi sneered at the letter, amused.

He waved it at his brother's face, laughing once sharply.

"Nicely done, Brother. It seems she's becoming infatuated with you."

Sasuke did not find this information as funny as his brother. He frowned, his arms crossed tightly across his chest.

"You and I both know I was the one born with the charm," Sasuke muttered drily.

Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say, Sasuke. Keep up the good work."

Itachi handed him back the letter and stood, making to leave.

"Wait," Sasuke said.

Itachi paused, glancing at him.

"How much longer do I have to put up with this charade?" Sasuke demanded to know. "It's getting harder to avoid killing your men in battle when they don't know I'm a spy for you."

Itachi smirked his twisted smile.

"Don't bother. Kill them all, if you must."

"But they're your men—!"

"Only a few of them, dear Sasuke. Only a small few."

Itachi retreated, effectively assimilating into the trees until he disappeared from sight altogether.

_Treacherous snake_, Sasuke thought before turning back to camp.

* * *

_Not my best, I know._

_XD_

_Review anyway._


End file.
